Ready For Anything
by meg121186
Summary: [Sequel to Rory & Riley.] Follow Rory, Riley, and Tristan as they begin their second year at Yale; meeting new people and making new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Yeah, it's here. The first chapter of my Rory & Riley sequel. If you've clicked on this and haven't read Rory & Riley, please do so. It's really good, I promise. And to refresh your memory if it's been awhile since you read it, Lorelai gave birth to twins, Rory and her brother Riley. They were separated after they were born. Chris raised Riley and Lorelai raised Rory. They didn't meet until freshman year at Yale where eventually it came out at that they were twins. Rory is dating Tristan. Lorelai just opened The Dragonfly and is engaged to Luke. Also, Riley will finally be getting a love interest of his own. And with the title of this story you can bet there will be some Life and Death Brigade action going on. I own nothing to do with Gilmore Girls. I only own seven heavily worn seasons of this show on DVD and Riley. Happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 1: "Damn, we lost the pool,"

* * *

Walking into Branford behind the guys she hired to move her furniture into her dorm, Rory was surprised yet not to see her dorm was already occupied.

"Tristan!" she yelled, running into her boyfriend's outstretched arms.

"I missed you, Mary," he told her as he swung her around.

"I missed you, too, Tris, so much," she said before being silenced by his lips on hers, "mmm I missed that. I hated being away from you this summer."

"Yeah, but you loved getting to spend a whole summer with, Riley," Tristan said.

"Eh, maybe," Rory said.

"Maybe?" Riley questioned walking into her dorm, "I figured I'd find you down here, Tris. What, did you dump your stuff and run?"

"Pretty much. I wanted to see Rory the minute she arrived," he said before kissing her again.

"Ugh, you guys make me sick," Riley said, "And what was with the maybe. I thought we had fun this summer."

"We did and I loved spending the summer with you and Dad and everyone. I just missed my boyfriend, that's all," Rory told him as she sat herself in Tristan's lap on the couch the movers placed in the common room, "We were supposed to come home two weeks ago."

"Yeah, what happened with that?" Tristan asked running his fingers along her back.

"The Hayden grandparents decided to join us and brought Mom and Luke along so it became one big, long, crazy thing. We ended up back in England again with Gran throwing this huge party so she could introduce us to all her friends and other distant relatives we never knew we had," Riley explained.

"It was completely ridiculous," Rory said, "I met so many people and had to learn so many names I think I forgot most of what I learned last year."

"I highly doubt that, Mar," Tristan said.

"Where's Paris?" Riley asked, finally noticing she wasn't there.

"I have no idea. Check the rooms, Ry. See if she moved anything in."

"They're both empty."

"Weird, I thought she'd be here already, staking claim on the room she wanted," Rory said pulling out her phone to call her, "Hey, Paris."

"Rory," Paris said with sadness in her voice.

"Where are you, you sound kind of funny?" she asked.

"I'm at Asher's flat organizing his affairs," Paris told her.

"His affairs?"

"He died, two weeks ago in Oxford. He had a heart attack."

"Oh, Paris. I'm so sorry. It wasn't during…"

"No, Rory, this great man was not brought down by my vagina."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I shouldn't be much longer. I'll be there in a couple of hours. Just don't unpack too many boxes. It will make it easier for you to move them if I don't like my room. Bye."

"Bye," Rory said, used to Paris' bluntness.

"What happened, Baby Girl?" Riley asked noticing the change in his sister's demeanor as the phone call progressed.

"Asher Fleming died," she told him and Tristan.

"In bed?" Tristan asked.

"No," she told him.

"Damn, we lost the pool," Riley said.

* * *

After getting all her stuff moved in, Rory was ready for a cup of Yale coffee.

"Hey, guys. Welcome back," Nick said, "Your usual?"

"Please," Riley said.

"Thanks, Nick," Rory said.

"How was your summer?" Tristan asked as he was handed his cup first since it was the easiest to make.

"Pretty good. With all my experience making different drinks for Rory and Riley, I took a job at a local coffee shop back home," he told them, "They let me experiment a bit and I ended up adding a few things to the menu."

"That's awesome!" Rory said and was going to say more, but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, coffee boy. Are you here to flirt or serve coffee?" An accented, brunette man asked as he pushed past them to get next to the cart.

"I…" Nick began.

"Seriously man, what's the hold up?" Another brunette asked.

"Excuse me!" Rory exclaimed turning to face the two as Riley and Tristan backed away slightly. You don't get between a Gilmore and her coffee without getting burned.

"Oh, don't worry. You're excused love," the man with the accent said, "I'll take my coffee now, coffee boy."

"Yes sir," Nick said, not wanting to upset them.

"No. Nick, continue what you were doing," Rory said before turning back to the guys in front of her, "We were here first. They can wait for their turn."

"You're not much of a we, little girl. It seems your friends knew better and decided to step aside," the other man said.

"You think they stepped aside for you? Ha. They just wanted to avoid the line of fire," she told them.

"Line of fire? From you?" he asked and she nodded, "Oh there's fire alright, but it's you who is going to get burned."

"Seriously," she said laughing.

"Laugh all you want, but you clearly have no respect for who I am."

"Respect! I give respect to those who deserve it because they give it. And as for who you are, I don't know nor care!"

"You don't care who I am? he asked, "Who we both are?"

"Nope! Thanks Nick," she said taking her and Riley's coffee from him now that he had finished them, "I'll have to try some of your new recipes later."

"Anytime, Rory. See you later," Nick said.

"Who was the girl?" the accented man asked.

"My best customer," was all Nick told them before handing them both a cup of coffee and moving on to the next customer in line.

* * *

"Woah, Colin, easy on the door," Logan Huntzberger said as his friend slammed the door of his Berkeley dorm, "What's up with him?"

"Some sheila just yelled at him and now he's got his panties all in a twist," the accented man said.

"She was mad at both of us Finn," Colin explained.

"True, but you were the one she was arguing with," Finn said.

"What was she so upset about?" Logan asked.

"It was so ridiculous. Her and her loser friends," Colin began.

"Though the blonde one did look sort of familiar," Finn added.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but I can't place him. Anyway, this girl and her friends were taking their sweet time at the coffee cart. Having a conversation with the guy instead of just getting their coffee and leaving, so Finn and I interrupted."

"You cut in front of them?" Logan asked.

"Yes."

"And that incited an argument?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. She had the galls to say she not only didn't know who we are, but that she didn't care."

"Wow, where were her friends during all this?"

"The bloody cowards backed away," Finn said, "Apparently to avoid her line of fire."

"Feisty," Logan said, "Did you get her name?"

"Only her first. The coffee boy called her, Rory," Colin said.

"Rory?" Logan wondered, recognizing the name, "The two that were with her, was it two guys? One blonde and one brunette?"

"Yeah do you know them?" Colin asked.

"Oh yeah. You said the blonde looked familiar?"

"He did."

"That's because that was my cousin."

"Tristan DuGrey and I'm guessing the girl was one of their girlfriends."

"Yep, Tristan's. I've only met her a couple of times myself and our first meeting went an awful lot like yours. She's not a big fan of our kind."

"Our kind? What did DuGrey snag himself some self righteous scholarship student who thinks she's better than us?"

"Oh, she's no scholarship student," Logan told him.

"Than who is she?" Colin asked.

"Colin, my friend, you've found yourself on the receiving end of one pissed off Rory Gilmore-Hayden," he told his friend.

"Gilmore?" Finn questioned.

"And Hayden?" Colin asked.

"Yep, she and the other brunette, her twin, Riley, are the grandchildren of two of the most prominent families in Hartford."

* * *

"Ugh! Men!" Rory groaned walking into her dorm and noticing a lot of things had been moved around.

"What's up?" Paris asked, coming out of her room, "Did something happen with Tristan?"

"Hey," Rory said giving her friend a hug, "How are you doing?"

"Getting better. Thanks. Now what happened?"

"Stupid society boys."

"Riley and Tristan? Where are they, anyway?"

"No, it has nothing to do with them. And I sent them back to their dorm in case you weren't up for company. "

"I appreciate that. Now tell me, who pissed you off?"

"These two idiots. Apparently they're a couple of Logan's friends."

"Huntzberger?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know it until after. They didn't recognize Tristan, but he told me later who they were. So, anyway we were out getting coffee and we were talking to Nick while he made our drinks when these two shoved past us to cut in line."

"You don't get between a Gilmore and their coffee. That's suicide."

"Funny, but that wasn't all. It was the way they talked to Nick and to me, too. Like they were all superior or something because they're rich and I should just let them take my place in line because of who they are."

"I take it you didn't enlighten them with your last names?"

"No, but Logan probably will if he remembers me and they mention our encounter."

"Maybe," Paris said, "So I've been thinking."

"About?" Rory asked.

"I want to have a wake, for Asher. Here, tomorrow," Paris told her.

"Okay. I'll help anyway I can. The guys will, too," Rory said.

"Great. I'm going to pick up some flyers in the morning. Will you help me post them?" she asked.

"Sure," Rory replied.

* * *

The next morning while Riley and Tristan were running the errands Paris needed them to do, getting refreshments and extra candles for the wake and Paris was off in the bookstore buying books to give out to the guests, Rory was hanging up the posters around campus. She was putting a poster up on the bulletin board outside her dorm when she heard three unfortunately familiar voices.

"Okay, Finn. Last building. Please say it looks familiar," Colin said as they walk into the building, passing Rory.

"Uh, ah," Finn said.

"Apparently it doesn't look familiar," Logan said.

"No, wait, hang on," Finn said approaching Rory's door, "This is it. This is where she lives."

Realizing they hadn't noticed her there, but were now outside her dorm, Rory wanted to know what they were doing there.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Rory asked.

"No, oh hey Ace," Logan said when he saw who had approached them, "Don't put your number Finn."

"I'm not putting my number, I'm putting your number," Finn told him.

"What are you doing? That's my room," Rory said.

"Okay, put my number then," Logan said with a wink towards Rory.

"Smooth, Huntzberger," she said.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn it was her room," Finn said.

"What's her name? Maybe I know her," Rory said.

"Uh, it was short," Finn said.

"Well, I can understand your disappointment, losing a potential soul mate like that, but that is my room," Rory told them, "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm very busy and don't have the time nor energy to deal with you right now."

"Ace," Logan said as she began to walk away.

"What?"

"Look, just give them a chance. You know, like you gave me. I'm sure you remember our first meeting didn't go so well either, but you forgave me."

"Maybe, but I didn't necessarily forgive you, Logan. I just said we should try to get along since I knew we'd end up seeing each other again at some point. You were a complete ass when we met. I can't just forgive that or how your friends acted yesterday."

"Listen, Rory," Colin began, "We didn't mean anything by…"

"What, trying to take my place in line because you feel it's your privilege or talking down to Nick because he has to work to pay his tuition?" Rory questioned, "Or was it maybe how you talked to me now that you know who I am?"

"We're sorry Love. We..." Finn tried to tell her.

"Sorry you guys acted like complete jackasses to two human beings or sorry you acted like that to one whose family has more influence than yours?" Rory asked, "That's what this is really about isn't it. Logan told you my last names and you're scared your families will found out how you talked to me."

"Okay, one our families don't give a damn what we do as long as we show up for events when they need us to," Colin told her, "And two, who the hell are you to act as if you're any better than we are? You come from society just like we do, but I guess it's pretty easy to be all high and mighty when you grow up with two prominent last names, isn't it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Rory yelled at him, "You don't know a thing about me!"

"Oh, please you're a prissy Hartford princess just like all the other girls we know with old family money, but you've developed a soft spot for the poor folk and think you're better than the rest of us because of it!" Colin yelled back.

"You're wrong," Rory said trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall, "You don't know a damn thing Colin McCrae!"

"What the hell just happened?" Logan asked after Rory had ran into her dorm, slamming the door behind her.

"Who care's," Colin said, "She's a hypocrite and I called her on it."

"No, mate. I think she's really upset," Finn said, "She was crying."

"Again, who care's. She'll get over it," Colin told him, "If she can't take it, she shouldn't dish it out."

"No, Finn's right Colin. I think you really upset her this time," Logan said, "Come on, let's go talk to Tristan."

* * *

"Logan?" Tristan questioned when he opened the door to his and Riley's dorm, "What's up?"

"Not sure," Logan said.

"You!" Riley said glaring at Colin, "Word of advice, one - don't ever get between a Gilmore and her coffee. And two - talk to my sister like that again and I won't be stepping back."

"She seems to be able to handle herself just fine," Colin said.

"Yeah, she was even more feisty than before," Finn said.

"You talked to Rory again?" Tristan asked.

"We ran into her a little while ago and her and Colin got into it again," Logan said.

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" Riley asked Colin.

"Hey, if she's going to call me out for acting like I'm better than everyone else then I'm going to do the same," Colin said.

"What are you saying?" Tristan asked.

"I'm saying the girl's a hypocrite so I called her on it," Colin said, "I told her it must be easy for her to act all superior growing up with two big society names."

"Oh, Colin tell me you didn't actually say that?" Tristan questioned.

"So what if I did? Growing up with two last names doesn't make her any better than the rest of us," Colin said.

"Damn it, she's not answering," Riley said as he hung up his phone, "Tris?"

"Nothing," Tristan told him.

"I really want to hit you right now," Riley told Colin, "But I have something more important to do. Tris, fill these idiots in while I go find Rory."

"Call me when you find her," he said.

"Find her?" Logan asked when Riley left, "She went back to her dorm."

"She probably stayed there until she knew you were gone before taking off," Tristan explained, "And now she's not answering her phone. Thanks for that Colin."

"What, what did I do?" Colin asked.

Taking a breath, "This is why you shouldn't take off on a yacht for a year," Tristan said, "You miss very important things."

"Like what?" Finn asked.

"Like the fact that Rory didn't grow up with two big last names."

"What?"

"Rory and Riley aren't your typical twins. They didn't grow up together. They didn't even know the other existed until a year ago."

"How is that possible?" Logan asked.

"It's a long story," Tristan said.

* * *

While Tristan was explaining their history to the guys, Riley went in search of his sister. He knew where to find her. He always did, but what Colin said had upset him, too. They had accepted the fact that they didn't grow up together, but having it thrown back in their faces like that hurt.

"This seat taken?" Riley asked sitting next to Rory in her spot in Sterling Memorial Library and pulling her into his arms as she cried, "It's okay, Baby Girl, I got you."

"I know I shouldn't let it upset me, Ry, but,"

"I know. We can't change it so we try not to let it bother us, but sometimes it does."

"Especially when jerks like Colin throw it in your face."

"He didn't know."

"Tell me you're not defending him!"

"No, of course not. Believe me, it took all the strength I had to walk out without hitting him."

"Walk out from where?" she asked.

"Our dorm. They came over after they ran into you. Tristan's filling them in on everything," he told her.

"Great so I'll get another meaningless apology," she told him.

"What makes you think it will be meaningless?" he asked.

"Please, they only apologized because Logan told them who we were and now Colin will apology because he made me cry," she said.

"I don't know, Baby Girl, but maybe we should give them a chance. Logan is Tristan's cousin and he is on the paper so you know you'll have to talk to him again. And I get the feeling that Colin and Finn go anywhere he does so it couldn't hurt to try to get along."

"Fine, I'll be nice if they are, but only if they apologize to Nick and mean it."

"Okay. Come on. Let's get back and watch the society boys grovel at your feet."

* * *

"Wow, now I feel really bad," Colin said when Tristan got done explaining to them all about how Rory and Riley grew up.

"She really grew up with nothing?" Finn asked.

"Yeah and even though she has access to money now, she doesn't use it. She never needed it growing up so doesn't feel she needs it now," Tristan said.

"I'm lucky she didn't slap me after what I said," Colin said.

"You're lucky she didn't slap you when you cut in line at the coffee cart."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, her yelling at you yesterday was like thirty percent, the way you talked down to her and Nick and seventy percent because you were keeping her from her coffee."

"How do I fix this?"

"First you apologize."

"I tried that."

"And then yelled at her for calling you out on the truth. Your family name means a lot to you and if word got back to the Hayden's how you spoke to their granddaughter, they wouldn't hesitate to tell your father and you know he would give you an earful."

"True, so what do I do?"

"Apologize again, but not just to Rory. You need to apologize to Nick, too," Tristan said, "And while you're there get two R-squared specials."

"What's that?" Colin asked.

"It's this disgusting drink Rory came up with that her and Riley love," he said.

"Okay, why two?"

"Because what you said hurt Riley, too and Rory will appreciate that you brought him one, too."

"Okay, I guess I'll be back. Come on Finn. Let's go apologize to the coffee boy."

"Nick."

"Right, Nick."

* * *

Nick was surprisingly more forgiving than Colin thought he would be. He was glad that apology went well, but he had a feeling the next one wouldn't be as easy. Nick assured him that the coffee would help, but he was unsure how a hot beverage could be so important.

"You're back," Logan said as Colin came back into the room with two cups of coffee in hand. Finn had already returned after apologizing to Nick while Colin waited for him to make the drinks. He had apologized to Rory again and was now in a heated debate with her and Riley over their favorite movies.

"Yeah, uh, Riley," Colin began handing him a cup of coffee, "A peace offering. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't know, not that, that's an excuse. I hope we can move past this and try to be friends?"

"Thank you for the coffee and I accept your apology," Riley said.

"Thank you," Colin said before turning to Rory, "Um, can we go for a walk?"

"Only if that other cup is for me," she told him.

"Thank you," Colin said handing her the cup and following her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** You guys are amazing! 6 reviews, 5 favorites, 11 follows and 152 views in the first twenty-four hours of me posting the first chapter. Thank you so much. Also, I made a slight change to my user name. I discovered I had an old account on here which was why I couldn't use that username originally so I've now changed it to reflect the name I use on all my social media accounts. Keep reading, favoriting, and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: "Welcome to the dark side, Colin McCrae,"

* * *

"So," Rory said when she and Colin had sat down on a bench outside Branford.

"I apologized to Nick," he told her.

"What?"

"When I went to get the coffee I apologized to Nick, Finn and I both did."

"I know, he told me he apologized."

"And, I'm really sorry, Rory. What I said about your last names was horrible. Like I told Riley, I had no idea, but that doesn't make it right. I'm sure you don't believe me, but I really am sorry."

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I believe you're sorry and you feel bad about hurting my feelings, but…"

"I never should have said it in the first place," he said.

"No, you shouldn't have," she told him, "I'm sure you're a nice guy, Colin, but your people skills could use some serious work."

"Hey, I brought you coffee that you haven't drank yet. That's gotta score some points, right?" he asked.

"I guess I can give you that. Coffee is the key to a Gilmore's stomach," Rory said, taking a sip, "This is my coffee."

"Tristan told me what to get. He said it was disgusting, but that you and Riley love it," Colin said.

"It's delicious," she told him, "Here, try it."

"You're offering me some of your coffee?" he questioned, "Is this a trick?"

"No, now try it," she told him, "Well?"

"What's in this?" he asked.

"Two pumps each of caramel and chocolate, a pinch of cinnamon, three shots of espresso, then the cup is filled the rest of the way with the strongest coffee that Nick has, topped with whipped cream and then drizzled with more caramel, chocolate, and another pinch of cinnamon," Rory explained.

"Wow, you came up with that? It's incredible. I love it," Colin said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You want to get another cup? My treat?"

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

"Oh, no," Tristan said when Rory and Colin came back into the dorm laughing, with arms full of coffee.

"They bonded over coffee," Logan said.

"Here, Ry, I brought you another," Rory said, "Tris, your boring coffee."

"My coffee is not boring. I just don't like that crap that you and Riley drink," he said.

"More for the rest of us than," Colin said.

"You actually like that garbage?" Tristan asked.

"It's delicious. Best coffee I've ever had," he told him.

"Oh, no," Tristan said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"We've lost him. He's one of them now. A coffee addict," Tristan said.

"Welcome to the dark side, Colin McCrae," Rory said, toasting him with her coffee cup.

* * *

That evening they all gathered in Rory and Paris' dorm for the wake for Asher. It helped having the other three guys there to help handle the crowd of people that were there just for an excuse to party.

A few days after the wake, Rory was running late for class when she came out of her room and nearly walked into the huge contraption Paris had placed in the middle of the living room.

"Paris, what's that?" she asked.

"This is a Blou printing press, 18th century," Paris told her.

"And it's here because?"

"It's Asher's. He left it to me. It's beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I think it goes great with the entire width of the room."

"I know it's a little cumbersome, but we don't have to leave it right here. We could move it about six inches in any direction."

"Paris, we can't just leave it here."

"I have nowhere else to put it. It's from Asher. Just try it for a while. I promise if it gets in the way, we'll get rid of it."

"Paris, it's on my book bag. I'm late for class, and you put a printing press on my book bag?"

"Well, sorry. It's from my dead boyfriend, okay? I apologize if my grief is inconveniencing you. Maybe I'll just put myself on an iceberg and float myself out to sea so that no one will have to deal with my suffering."

"Well, just get that thing off my bag before you go."

* * *

Rory went back to her dorm after class to find Paris polishing her printing press. Grabbing her books and throwing a few things into a bag she headed out to Riley and Tristan's dorm.

Walking in and throwing her things in Tristan's room she announced, "I'm crashing here for a couple of days, Tris."

"Okay, not that I mind, but what's up?" he asked.

"Paris," she groaned sitting on the couch next to him, placing her feet in his lap.

"Ah," Tristan said, pulling off her shoes so he could massage her feet.

"You're just going to accept that answer?" Colin asked from his spot on the chair across the room.

"Of course," Tristan told him, "Paris needs no embellishments."

"If you say so, but I'm curious. What did she do Reporter Girl?" Colin asked.

"Does anyone remember my name?" Rory questioned before continuing, "Currently if I stay in my dorm, space is limited to just my room."

"Does she have her craft corner spread out all over the place again?" Tristan asked.

"No, that I can deal with. What I can't deal with is the three hundred year old printing press that's occupying all the space in the common room," Rory said.

"A printing press?" Colin asked.

"Yep, it was Asher's and she has nowhere else to put it so it's sitting where my coffee table used to be," Rory told them, "I'm not going back there until it's gone. I can't sit on my couch without it being right in my face and I'm not spending all my free time in my room."

"Well, I'm happy to have you here for as long you need," Tristan said placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

While grabbing a cup of coffee after his first class, Riley ran into Logan.

"Hey, Riley, are you busy right now?" Logan asked.

"Not really. I don't have my next class for another hour," Riley told him, "What's up?"

"Would you mind coming back to my dorm with me? I have something I need to talk to you about?"

"And we can't talk here?"

"No, it's sort of a secret."

"Okay."

"Great, let's go."

"You don't like my sister or something, do you?" Riley asked when they walked into Logan's dorm.

"No, well, yes, but not like that. She's a great girl, but no," Logan said.

"Alright so what's this all about?" Riley asked.

"Growing up did Judge Hayden ever tell you any stories?"

"Stories, like what?"

"About his time at Princeton. Crazy things he did with his friends."

"Yeah, I guess. I remember when I was little and he took me to the football games he and a bunch of guys would all get together and talk about their college days."

"Do you remember anything they talked about?"

"Some. I remember them saying they drank a lot and had a lot of parties. One guy said something once about my grandfather always being the first take a jump, whatever that means. I always assumed it was just a bunch of old men embellishing their glory days. I didn't believe most of it. Why?"

"Because it's all true," Logan told him.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Life and Death Brigade?" Logan asked.

"No, should I have?" Riley questioned.

"If we're doing our job right, no," Logan explained, "The Life and Death Brigade is an Ivy League secret society. The membership spans centuries and all the Ivy Leagues universities have chapters."

"So, sort of like a secret fraternity," Riley said.

"Kind of, though we're not gender exclusive," Logan told him, "But we are exclusive to who gets in. Your family has to have history with the group which for the most part means being from a wealthy, legacy family or be close with other members of the group. That's how Finn got in. Being from Australia, he's the first of his family to attend an Ivy League."

"Finn? And you keep saying 'we' so I'm guess you're a member?"

"I am and Colin as well. Colin and I are both legacy members. Our fathers both attended Yale and were active members when they attended."

"And since my grandfather was a member at Princeton, I'm a legacy, too and that's why you're telling me."

"Yes, but you are actually a double legacy. Richard was a member when he was in school."

"Really?"

"Yep, and the Gilmore involvement goes back even farther. You're great-grandparents, Charles and Lorelai Gilmore were both members."

"Gran, really?"

"She in fact, was one of the first female members of the group."

"Wow, so wait. That means Rory, too," Riley said.

"It does. If she wants. You have a choice, too. As one of the oldest legacy members, it falls to me to inform you of the group's existence and invite you to join us if you wish," Logan said, "I wasn't here last year and the members that were still here didn't look into whether or not any legacies were here."

"Have you talked to Rory about this?" Riley asked.

"No, I figured you would be an easier sell and that you'd maybe want to tell her yourself," Logan told him.

"And Tristan?" Riley wondered.

"Not a legacy. The DuGrey's were never involved with the group, but as my cousin and with his friendship with you and relationship with Rory we will invite him to join if he wants," Logan said.

"Okay," Riley said, "Wow, I really thought all those stories about my grandfather bungee jumping and stealing the Dean's car were just that, stories."

"Nope. Judge Hayden was a legend at Princeton. Richard was a pretty legendary member, too," Logan said, "So you'll talk to Rory?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It doesn't sound like her kind of thing. She's not a risk taker and unless it's required for school she's not a big joiner either," Riley told him.

"You don't think she'll be interested?"

"Oh, she'll be interested, just maybe not in joining."

"What are you saying?"

"If you want her in the group you have to appeal to the journalist in her. Intrigue her in someway so that she finds out about the group on her own. If she learns about it by herself and discovers you're in it, she'll come to you."

"I believe there is a picture of my grandfather that got printed in an old edition of The Daily News once. You think she'll find it?"

"Oh yeah, give Rory the littlest bit of information and she'll find everything she can."

"Okay. I'll do it," Logan said, "So I take it you're in?"

"Absolutely," Riley said.

* * *

"Hey, Ry, you want to come home with me tomorrow?" Rory asked one night as the three of them were watching a movie.

"Can't, I've got a project to work on with someone from my psychology class," Riley said, "Sorry, Baby Girl."

"Why are you going home on a Tuesday?" Tristan asked.

"It's fine, Ry. Jackson is running for town selectman and apparently he needs my vote," Rory said.

"Against Taylor?" Riley asked.

"Yep," Rory said, "He got into it with Taylor at the meeting a couple of weeks ago over some ridiculous zoning laws so now he's running out of spite or something."

"Sound interesting. I wish I could be there," Riley said, "Be sure to take pictures of Taylor's head exploding when they announce Jackson as the winner."

"Oh, I definitely will," she told him.

* * *

He hated lying to his sister, but he couldn't tell her what he was really doing. Riley did have plans Tuesday night, but not to do school work. He was getting together with Logan, Colin, Finn, and a few other Brigade members for the first steps of his initiation. His full initiation wouldn't happen until Rory knew about the group so they could be initiated together. They would invite Tristan to join then, too.

Jackson won the election by a landslide. It seemed most of the town was ready for a change. While there for the election Rory visited with Lane who shared a surprising bit of information.

"I think I like Zach."

"What?"

"I don't know. One day he's my band mate, the next he's my roommate. Now I have dirty trollops implying that I may have feelings for him and I think they're right."

"Okay, have you said anything to him?"

"No."

"Alright, well do you want to? Do you want to date him?"

"I don't know, maybe. I'm not really sure. What if we go out and it doesn't work? It could break up the band?"

"That's possible, but what you have to ask yourself is if Zach is worth the risk."

* * *

At that week's Friday Night Dinner, Riley excused himself and Richard to the study so he could talk to him about the Life and Death Brigade. He was also planning to have the same talk with Straub.

"I had a nice long chat with Logan Huntzberger last week," Riley said when they sat down.

"Oh, what about?" Richard asked.

"I think you know what it was about, Grandpa," he told him.

"Indeed I do. He contacted me after his discussion with you," Richard told him, "He told me your idea to let your sister find out on her own."

"And?"

"I think it's a marvelous idea. I have no doubt that Rory would do well in the group after all my mother was a member and she and Rory are quite alike, but it's just not something Rory would jump into willingly."

"That was my thought, too, but appeal to the journalist in her and she'll be begging for more."

"You know once she learns of the group's existence she'll want to write about it."

"I know and I've discussed that with Logan and he's talked to the other members. It won't be an issue. They'll let her write a story as long as everyone is kept anonymous. And you know, Rory. She'd never compromise a source for a story."

"True, now, shall we head back before they get suspicious?"

"Grandma doesn't know?"

"She knows I was involved in some not entirely legal things when I was at Yale, but not the extent as to what those were."

* * *

Rory and Riley spent the remainder of the weekend in Stars Hollow. While Riley was helping out at the inn Saturday night, Rory and Tristan watched a movie at the Black & White & Read Bookstore with Dean and Lindsay. The girls drove Tristan and Dean insane singing along to every word of _Pippi Longstocking_. On Sunday, Rory and Riley had their weekly brunch with the Hayden's. Chris, Sherry, and Gigi were not able to attend this time so it was just them and their grandparents.

"So, Riley, I hear congratulations are in order," Straub said when the two of them had excused themselves into his office.

"You hear correct, sir," Riley told him.

"Now you know my stories were not all farce."

"I still can't believe you did all those things, but from what I hear, many of our country's most successful men and women were in the Brigade at one time and I can't picture them jumping off of bridges, or cliffs, or doing anything remotely dangerous, either."

"Thus the beauty of being a secret society. Especially one that is so exclusive."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Disclaimer again, I own nothing. I used a bit of dialog from the show in this chapter. That of course belongs the wonderful Palladino's. Enjoy. Reviews are lovely! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3: "In Omnia Paratus!"

* * *

Rory was excited when Doyle announced the beats and both she and Riley would be working features. Once she went over some of her story ideas with Doyle she was anxious to get started on her music downloading story and had already set up a time to meet with a student on campus she was hoping to get some insight from.

"How's the story going?" Tristan asked her while they were eating lunch and working on homework in his dorm Saturday afternoon.

"Pretty good. I'm meeting with someone this afternoon to get some more insight on downloading," Rory told him as she ate a slice of the pizza Tristan had picked up from their favorite place, Cafe Romeo.

"That's good," Tristan said.

"Yeah, I hope he can give me something to make it different then other articles because so far it's a little boring," Rory said, "I'd ask Riley for help, but aside from classes he's been pretty awol lately."

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Tristan told her, "He's been here as much as he usually is."

"Yeah, but whenever I call him or ask him to hang out or watch a movie or something he always has something else to do. I think he's hiding something from me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's seeing someone. I asked him if he was interested in anyone after he told me he slept with Louise and he couldn't change the subject fast enough."

"You think he has a girlfriend?"

"I can't think of any other reason he would avoid spending time with me. Can you?"

"No, I guess not, but don't you think he would tell you if he was dating someone?"

"Not really. I know he likes someone or at least he did last year, but when I asked he wouldn't tell me. I do hope that's what it is though. He deserves to have someone that makes him happy."

"As happy as you make me?"

"No, as happy as you make me and trust me, you make me the happiest woman alive."

"I love you, Mar."

"I love you, too, Tris."

* * *

That afternoon Rory met Len, a guy on campus who was supposed to be all knowing when it came to music downloading. She found herself extremely bored as he told her all the facts about which files were best to download for the best quality and if she had to hear "boo-ya" one more time she was going to scream. Frustrated that this article seemed to be going no where, Rory excused herself to go get a cup of coffee.

After leaving Len's dorm, Rory stopped in a restroom and while washing her hands she was surprised by the sight of a bubbly blonde girl in a ballgown and gorilla mask as she came into the room to check herself out in the mirror. As the obviously drunk girl made her way out the door, Rory followed and was met with the curious sight of the girl climbing into an SUV as she giggled and yelled, "In Omnia Paratus!"

Glad she had her notebook with her from her interview with Len, Rory quickly scribbled down what the girl said, what she looked like, and all the information she could about the make and model of the car the girl got into. She wasn't sure what she had just seen, but it was definitely more interesting than her downloading story.

* * *

"Hey Doyle. Do you have a minute?" Rory asked while doing some research in the newsroom.

"What's up, Gilmore?" Doyle asked.

"I want to change my article," she told him, "The downloading story isn't really going anywhere."

"Okay, what do you got now?" he asked.

"Well, last night I was in one of the bathrooms over at Berkeley, and this girl came in, slightly toasted, and she was wearing a full on ball gown with one of those plastic gorilla masks," she said.

"Not something you see every day," Doyle said.

"Exactly what I thought. So I followed her out to the parking lot, and she got in this fancy black SUV, and said "In Omnia Paratus", which means "Ready for anything". I know, I took Latin," Rory said.

"Quel impressed. Continue."

"All this seemed a little weird, but interesting weird, you know? So, I don't know. Maybe it's all this hanging out with a real newspaper man like yourself, but my antennae went up. I felt there was a story there. Did you catch the subtle sucking up?"

"Caught it. Continue."

"So, I googled the phrase, not quite sure what I was looking for, but then I found this," she said, turning the computer screen towards him to show him the information she found, "See, it links the phrase with a club among the ivy league's. It's sort of a secret society kind of Skull and Bones kind of creepy group dating back to the 1800's. This phrase was their motto. Now, that alone, not that interesting. But here. Look."

"Wow," Doyle said looking at the picture of students jumping from a bridge with umbrellas in hand.

"I found this in a 1996 edition of the Yale Daily News. It's an article on whether or not this club actually exists."

"The Life and Death Brigade. Yeah, I know these guys."

"You do?"

"I've heard of them. They're very exclusive. Membership supposedly spans generations and the members are primarily legacies. The paper's tried to track them down before, and we've gotten a few leads, but no one's ever gotten close enough to confirm anything. We all know they exist, but, we don't know they exist."

"I want to do this story. I want to find this club, track them down, get on the inside. What do you think?"

"Go with your gut."

* * *

Late one night as Rory was continuing to research all she can on the Life and Death Brigade she came across a photograph in an old article of the paper talking about the police arresting members of the elusive secret society. As she read the caption she discovered she had found her first real lead as the name Elias Huntzberger was among those listed as being in the photo. If what Doyle said about membership spanning generations was true than it was very likely that Logan Huntzberger was a member of this exclusive group. She just hoped he would be willing to help her out with the article.

"Hey Tris. Is Riley here?" Rory asked coming into their dorm the next morning.

"No, sorry, he took off early this morning," Tristan told her greeting her with a kiss, "He said he had to meet someone before your English class to talk about their history project. What's up?"

"I'm scrapping the downloading article. It wasn't going anywhere."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Have you ever heard of the Life and Death Brigade?"

"No, should I have?"

"You know the Puffs, right?"

"That supposedly secret group Francie was head of at Chilton?"

"Yep, it's sort of like that, but the college version. It's exclusive to the Ivy League. Each school has a chapter. Membership supposedly spans generations of kids who have gone to Ivy League schools."

"And there's a group here at Yale?"

"Yeah, I saw this girl a couple of days ago that I'm sure is member. I was hoping to get Riley's input on the article and maybe a little help tracking down possible members. He's been more involved with society than I have and may have some idea of who might be in it. You're not are you?"

"No, it may be a secret, but trust me, I would tell you if I was part of it if it would help your article. Do you have any leads?"

"One. I saw the Huntzberger name on a picture in an old article."

"Huntzberger?"

"Yeah, Elias Huntzberger."

"Logan's grandfather. He's Mitchum's dad. He was a member?"

"Yeah, so I'm guessing Mitchum was, too and now Logan."

"And you're going to ask him about it?"

"Of course."

"You think he'll help?"

"No, idea, but I hope so. And if not him I might be able to get Colin or Finn to help. No way are they that close and not in this secret club together."

* * *

"Hey Huntzberger," Rory said as she stood waiting for Logan outside the building Tristan had told her he had a class in.

"You waiting on me, Ace?" he asked.

"Could be," she told him.

"Wow, I'm flattered," he said.

"Your prerogative."

"You here on business or pleasure?"

"I just thought maybe I'd give you a chance to respond to my article?"

"What article?"

"The article I'm doing on the Life and Death Brigade."

"I don't really know what you're talking about."

"You don't? Huh. I thought you would. It's a club. One of those super secret, super exclusive clubs here at Yale, the whole Ivy League, actually, membership spans a thousand centuries, secret handshakes and secret sayings."

"Sounds pretty secret."

"Yeah. Anyhow, I'm doing sort of an expose on this one particular club and I figured, since you're in it, maybe you'd like to have your point of view included."

"I'm in it?" he questioned.

"Well, yeah, not only does membership span centuries, my research also tells me in spans generations and I have proof that your grandfather was in it, which means that your father was in it. Which should mean that you're in it. Right?" she asked.

"Sorry, no," he told her.

"Okay, well, while it would have been nice to get an interview with an actual member, I guess I'll have to make due with what I have already," Rory said.

"What you have already?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah! I have the ball gowns, the girl in the gorilla mask, In Omnia Paratus – very fancy catch phrase, by the way – the license plate on the black SUV, and about a dozen other little things," she said.

"Okay, great," he said.

"Yeah, plus I'm completely onto your routine now," she told him.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yeah. So I figure I'll just track you, and you'll eventually lead me there anyway. So, hey. I mean it would have been easier if you just would have talked to me now, but I can do it the other way if you want."

"The other way? With you tracking me? Following my every move?"

"Yeah."

"I pick that way. See you later, Ace," he told her walking away.

Logan had to hold in his laughter as Rory questioned him about the Life and Death Brigade. Riley had been right about letting her find out on her own. One bit of information and she was anxious for more. Riley had heard from Tristan where Rory was doing her interview for her article so having Stephanie wander into the bathroom while Rory was in it was the perfect way to peak her interest. Logan had also double checked the archives to be sure the picture of his grandfather was still there. Glad to see that it was, he was sure Rory would find it and come looking for him. And what a fun encounter it was. Being friends with Rory Gilmore-Hayden was going to be very interesting.

* * *

A couple days later in the newsroom while doing more research on the Life and Death Brigade, Rory was surprised to hear a ping coming from her computer. She looked up when she read it and noticed Logan smirking at her from his desk across room from her.

 _Logan - Hey Ace. I've got a proposition for you._

 _Rory - Shoot._

 _Logan - I'll help you with your article. Get you the inside scoop. You just have to agree to a few conditions._

 _Rory - What conditions?_

 _Logan - The first condition is you have to agree before you know the conditions. What do you say, Ace? You in or out?_

 _Rory - I'm in._

She looked up after sending him that last message and he was already gone. She was going to get her exclusive. She didn't know where or when or even what was going to happen by getting involved with this group, but she was excited to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Astonishing. Wondrous, job, Baby Girl."

* * *

"Hey, no Riley?" Lorelai said as she walked into the living room of her parents house Friday night.

"No, he told Grandma he had a project to work on," Rory said.

"Where is Mom, anyway?" Lorelai asked.

"In the kitchen checking on something with dinner," Rory told her.

"Okay. So, Two weeks in a row, no Riley?"

"Yep."

"Is something going on I should know about?"

"I couldn't say because I have no idea. We only have two classes together this semester and aside from class and a couple times at the paper I've barely seen him in weeks."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he's never at the dorm when I'm there. He's missed two dinners now, he's skipping brunch with the Hayden's, and the couple of times I've come home and I've asked he said he had plans."

"Wow, I hadn't realized. I guess it's been awhile since I've seen him, too, but I talk to him all the time. Not as much as I talk to you, but he answers whenever I call and he's called me a couple of times this week," Lorelai said, "If you haven't seen him, have you at least talked to him?"

"Barely. Basically only long enough for him to tell me he's busy or has to study or write a paper," Rory told her, "I feel like he's keeping something from me so to avoid telling me he's just avoiding me."

"Like what?" Lorelai asked.

"I think he has a girlfriend," Rory said.

"Really? You think he'd have a girlfriend and not tell you?" Lorelai wondered.

"It's possible. I asked him a few months ago if he was interested in anyone and he hinted at the idea while also completely avoiding the question," Rory told her.

"Huh, curious. So, you think that's it, then?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know what else it could be," Rory said.

"I don't know either, kid. None of our conversations have seemed out of the ordinary so I don't really know what to think, but if you find out what's up, let me know," Lorelai told her.

"Yeah, I will," Rory said.

* * *

After informing Doyle that she had an inside contact on the Life and Death Brigade, Rory went back to her dorm and discovered a note from the group informing her to be ready the next afternoon outside her dorm with the blindfold on that they provided. She texted Tristan to let him know she wouldn't be over that night so she could prepare and would be busy the next day with her story. She also returned a call from Lane who informed her she was going to try dating Zach after admitting her feelings to him the week before.

"Hey, Baby Girl. You ready?" Riley asked as he approached Rory outside her dorm.

"Riley?" she questioned when he took her hand and pulled her to the waiting SUV.

"Hit it," Logan said from his spot to the left of Rory once Rory and Riley were in the car.

"Ugh, not so loud," Finn said.

"You're very auditorily sensitive today," a girl Rory recognized as the girl she saw in the bathroom, said.

"And your voice helps," Finn said.

"Is the blindfold secure?" Colin asked from the back seat.

"Secure and in place," Riley told him from his spot to Rory's right, realizing she still had a tight hold on his hand. She had missed him and now that he was there she didn't want to let go. He knew he had been a jerk avoiding her the past couple of weeks while he was joining up with the brigade and helping them get the event ready. He didn't like keeping things from her and he liked lying to her even less so he found it easiest to avoid her altogether.

"Good, our anonymity, is crucial," Colin said.

"He knows that," Logan said.

"What's wrong with Finn?" Rory asked when she heard him groan.

"Great, she can see," Colin said.

"I recognized your voices, Colin," Rory told him, "Can we remove the blindfold now?"

"We're also hiding our destination, Ace," Logan said.

"So how come you're not wearing your gorilla masks?" Rory asked.

"She can see!" Colin said.

"I can tell because your voices aren't muffled," she explained.

"She's sharp," the girl said.

"Who's the girl?" Rory asked.

"I've been told we met. I have no memory of it," she said.

"Oh, Gorilla Girl," Rory said.

"Isn't that a pretty nickname," she said.

"Hey, by the way," Logan said, "This thing's overnight."

"Overnight?" Rory asked.

"I didn't mention that before?"

"Nope, must have slipped your mind."

"That doesn't screw anything up for you?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"Don't worry, Baby Girl," Riley whispered into her ear, "I've got you covered."

"Thank you," she told him.

"Anytime," he said as he removed his hand from hers to place an arm around her.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Ry," she told him as she laid her head on his shoulder, "But, I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too," he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

When they arrived Riley led Rory away from the car, removing her blindfold before showing her to the tent they would be sharing.

"This is us," he told her, "I've got a bag for you under your cot."

"Thanks. I've got to call Tristan now that I know this thing is overnight, but after, you and I need to talk, " Rory told him.

"Make it quick, the group likes to stay off the grid," Riley said.

"Okay," she said before leaving a message for Tristan when he didn't answer the phone.

"So…" Riley began when Rory hung up the phone.

"So, I take it this whole thing is why you've been avoiding me," Rory said.

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry about that Ror," he told her, "I don't like lying to you and hate that I had to keep this from you."

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you keep it from me? I know it's a secret group and everything, but come on Ry; I'm your sister. You know you can tell me things."

"I know that, but.."

"But what Ry? You didn't trust me with this? It's a group made up primarily of legacies. If you're a legacy than I am too. It didn't have to be some big secret."

"You're right, but think about this for a second. If me or Logan or anyone else from the group had asked you if you wanted to join the Life and Death Brigade; a group of rich society kids who spend their free time jumping off bridges, what would you have said?"

"I would have probably laughed in your face and asked if you were crazy especially since you know almost joining the Puffs nearly got me suspended."

"Exactly and I knew that because I know you, but given the chance to write an in-depth article on such an exclusive group…"

"The girl in the gorilla mask?"

"Stephanie."

"That was on purpose?"

"Yep."

"Sneaky," she told him, "So Logan knew exactly what I was talking about when I approached him?"

"He did. He knew that a picture of his grandfather was in an old issue and we figured you'd find it," he told her.

"Am I supposed to join now that I know?" Rory asked.

"If you want. Both our grandfather's were in it. Gran, too," Riley told her.

"Gran, really? Cool," Rory said, "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

That evening as Rory was walking amongst the group she came across Colin with a few other guys. As she listened in on their conversation she was intrigued because it sounded so odd.

"Hi, Colin," Rory said.

"Rory," Colin said.

"Wow, you actually said Rory. That's unusual."

"Tis your alias darling girl."

"My alias?"

"Indubitably."

"Okay."

"Ror?"

"Oh, hi, Ry."

"Joining Colin's bit?"

"And fruitful, thus far," Colin said.

"Astonishing. Wondrous, job, Baby Girl."

"Thank you. Though I'm vacillating opinions on what's actually going on."

"You want for instruction?"

"Please."

"First faux pas count, I think."

"What?"

"Faux pas count is two."

"Okay, clarify."

"Said gap 'twixt 'd' and 'f' shall not slip from lips in any word this group allows."

"Said gap 'twixt 'd' and 'f'... no 'e'?"

"Fantastic."

"Okay, so, loads of fun, carry on. Adios."

* * *

"Rory?" Stephanie said approaching her.

"Hey, Stephanie, right?" Rory asked.

"Oh, good you're using 'e's'," she said.

"Yeah, I had a bit of a conversation without 'e's' already. Very odd and incredibly difficult to keep up," Rory told her.

"I couldn't agree more," Stephanie said, "So, Riley's your brother, right?"

"My twin," Rory said.

"And you're close?" Stephanie asked.

"The closest," Rory told her, "What's up?"

"Has he ever talked to you about me?" she asked.

"No," Rory told her.

"Oh," Stephanie said, a little sadly.

"Well, he doesn't really talk to me about anything super personal. At least not when it involves a girl. He's always stayed away from that subject when I've asked."

"So, you don't know if he's dating anyone."

"I thought he was with the way he's been hiding from me, but he's just been working with the group."

"Do you think, maybe. I hate to put you in the middle, but if you could possibly find out."

"You like him, don't you?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay with that?" Stephanie wondered.

"You don't need my permission, but I wouldn't mind getting to know you better before I offer an opinion on if I think you're a good match for my brother," Rory told her.

"Fair enough. I'd like that," Stephanie said.

* * *

Rory spent the rest of the evening talking with different members, getting their thoughts on the group; both their opinions of the group as a whole, but also how they feel being part of it. The more people she talked to and the bond she could tell they shared as more than just the sons and daughters of the wealthy members of society, but as friends and family, the more she wanted to be part of it, too.

"Hey, Ry?" Rory asked that night as they laid in their cots.

"Yeah, Ror," he answered.

"I think I want to do it," she told him.

"Do what?"

"Join the group."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Everyone's really great. They could easily be seen as a bunch of rich snobs screwing around because they can, which they are, but they're also a family. I may have only had Mom and you only had Dad, but these kids, they had each other because their parents were never really involved."

"Very true. They didn't grow up close to their parents like we did. That's sort of the blessing in disguise about being raised the way we were, you know. We may not have had each other, but we had a parent who loved us unconditionally and were always there."

"Yeah, my relationship with Mom is definitely something I'm glad I got."

"So, you're really going to join?"

"I think so. What do I have to do?"

"Being here and joining in with everything, you're basically already in. We're legacies so it's like our birthright. But to solidify our membership we need to join in the big event tomorrow."

"Our? You haven't officially joined yet?"

"Officially, no. I'm basically in, but I have to complete my membership tomorrow at the event."

"You have to jump, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"To get in I have to jump, too, don't I?"

"You'll be fine, Baby Girl," he told her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Would I let you do it if I didn't think it was safe?" he asked.

"No, I guess not," she told him.

"Okay, so trust me. It will be perfectly safe and you'll have fun," he told her.

* * *

It took a little more convincing from Logan and another pep talk from Riley just before the jump once Rory got a look at the scaffolding and had a moment of panic at the height of, but she did it. She stood on top of the scaffolding with an umbrella in one hand and Riley's hand in the other and made the jump. It was the most exhilarating feeling she had ever experienced.

"You did it, Baby Girl," Riley told her when they landed on her feet.

"We did it," Rory told him, "I can't believe it. A once in a lifetime experience."

"Only if you want it to be," he told her.

"That was amazing, Mary," Rory heard Tristan say as he approached them.

"Tristan!" she shouted, letting go of Riley's hand and jumping into Tristan's arm, "What are you doing here?"

"Logan called me this morning and told me everything. He said that even though I'm not a legacy I'm welcome to join if I want," Tristan told her, "What do you think?"

"Well, it's up to you, but I'd like it. We could have a lot of fun together," Rory told him.

"Fun like that jump you just did?"

"Yeah, you want to join me for another one?"

"Well, I do have to do one to join so...why not. Let's do it."

"You ready, Tris?" Rory asked when they had made it to the top of the scaffolding.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he told her, taking her hand, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she told him, "In Omnia Paratus!"

"In Omnia Paratus," Tristan repeated, squeezing her hand before stepping off the top of the scaffolding, "Wow!"

"Incredible, right?" Rory asked when they landed on the ground.

"Unbelievable," Tristan said pulling her to him to kiss her.

* * *

As they were packing up to head back to Yale, Rory decided to approach the subject of Stephanie with Riley.

"Hey, Ry?" she asked.

"What's up," he wondered.

"I know you don't like talking about this, but," she began, "When you were avoiding me I kind of thought maybe you were seeing someone and just didn't want to tell me."

"Ror, I know I avoided the subject before, but trust me if I had a girlfriend or anything of importance going on with a girl I would tell you," he told her, "I just wasn't comfortable saying 'oh hey I've got a crush on this girl' you know."

"Yeah, I get it, but you know you can tell me anything, Ry. You can tell me if you like someone. I won't make a big deal out of it or anything."

"You won't tell Mom or Tristan?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Okay, well remember what I said when you asked me about it before?"

"You said there was no one single that you liked."

"Right. Well, there was this girl in my history class last semester. I saw her when school started last year and I liked her. But, then I met you and all that happened so I kind of forgot about her."

"Until you saw her in class."

"Yep and we talked a lot and worked on assignments together, but she had a boyfriend. He was her high school boyfriend and he goes to Princeton. They broke up over the summer."

"And you still like her?"

"I do, but I'm just not sure if I should tell her. We're friends and if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way…"

"What if she does feel the same way and you don't say anything? You'll never know unless you talk to her."

"I guess."

"No guessing, Ry, just do it. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be with Tristan. You forced our meeting. Why can't you do the same for yourself? Talk to her. It might surprise you."

"Fine. I'll talk to her. I don't know when, but I promise I will."

"Good," she said and turned back as she began walking out of the tent, "Ry?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"It's Stephanie, isn't it?" she asked him.

"How?" he wondered.

"Twin telepathy," she said, "Talk to her. Trust me. You'll like what she has to say."

* * *

 **AN:** So there you have it. Riley has his love interest. Or at least you know who it is. I still have to get them together. I know a lot of stories have put Stephanie with Colin, but I didn't want to completely make someone up and since we only saw her in two episodes I can take a character we know and make her what I want. I also decided not to rewrite that whole pep talk Logan gave Rory before the jump because while I loved it, that whole scene was really a major Rogan moment and that's not what this story is about. And writing that bit without e's, not easy so I kept it short.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "Only the best for my Mary,"

* * *

After arriving back at Yale, Rory went straight to her room to work on her article while Riley decided to take Rory's advice and talk to Stephanie.

"Hey Steph?" Riley asked when they got out of the car.

"What's up?" Stephanie asked.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee with me?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

"My usual, Nick," Riley said when they arrived at the coffee cart.

"Sure, Riley," Nick said, "And you, uh…"

"Stephanie, Stephanie Marsh," she told him, "I'll have what Riley's having."

"Really?" Nick questioned.

"Yeah, really? Are you sure?" Riley asked.

"Yep, R-squared special, right?"

"Yeah, you've tried it?"

"Uh huh. Colin drinks it all the time and I tried it once. It's really good."

"Here you go," Nick said, handing them each a cup.

"Thanks, Nick," Riley said, handing him the money for their coffee, plus a little extra, "Rory's going to be holed up in her room all day, would you mind dropping off a couple cups for her?"

"No, problem," he told him, "Anything for my best customers."

* * *

"So, what's up?" Stephanie asked when they took a seat on a bench.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Riley told her.

"Okay, what about?"

"Well, I, um, I…"

"Spit it out, Rile."

"Sorry, I'm a journalist. I should be better with my words," he told her, "Okay, I'm just going to say it. Steph, I like you."

"Well, I would hope so, we're friends," she said.

"That's not exactly what I meant. I really like you, Stephanie. I have from the moment I saw you out in the quad last year," Riley said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he told her.

"Wow, I like you, too, Riley," Stephanie told him, "Maybe not as long as you've liked me, but I do like you."

"I can't believe it. Rory was right," Riley said.

"What about?" she asked.

"She said I should tell you how I feel and sort of implied that you liked me, too. I just can't believe that she was right about this," Riley told her, "And here I've been avoiding telling her about my feelings for you for months."

"She knew because I told her," Stephanie said.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I wanted to know if you felt the same way so I told her and asked if she knew if you liked me or not."

"So, it sounds like we've both liked each other for a while, but didn't want to admit it."

"Yep, so...what now?"

"Well, now Miss Marsh I believe I will walk you back to your dorm so you can get ready for the date I'm currently planning in my mind."

"Pick me up at seven?"

"Definitely."

* * *

"Okay, my article's done, Doyle's happy, now I can focus on you," Rory said when she walked into the guy's dorm and sat on the couch next to Tristan, "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," he told her, placing an arm around her, pulling her to him, "Your brother is freaking out though."

"About what?" Rory asked.

"From the panic on his face when he came in here and the pacing he did for twenty minutes before shutting himself up in his room, I'd say he has a date," Tristan told her.

"A date, really?" she wondered

"Yep, any idea who he's going out with?" Tristan asked.

"Perhaps. I'll be back. I'm going to check on him," she told him, kissing his cheek before going into Riley's room, "Ry?"

"I have a date with Stephanie tonight and it's all your fault," he told her as he continued to look through the shirts hanging in his closet.

"Thank you," Rory said with a smile, "Need some help?"

"Rory, I'm perfectly capable of choosing clothes for myself."

"Really because you've looked at every shirt in your closet three times since I came in here. You're worse than a girl, Ry."

"Well, it needs to be right now that I know Steph likes me, too. Speaking of, you couldn't just tell me? You had to make me tell her?"

"Yeah, I couldn't tell you what she told me. Girl code, Bro."

"Twin code, Sis."

"I guess you've got me there, but isn't the good thing here that you both like each other and are going out tonight?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he said turning back to his closet, "Baby Girl, you think maybe…"

"This one," she said pulling out a navy blue, button down shirt, "And your navy and light blue striped tie. Where are you taking her anyway?"

"Would you hate me if we went to Cafe Romeo?" he asked as he began changing into his shirt for the evening.

"Tell me you're kidding?" Rory questioned.

"Of course I'm kidding. It's a great restaurant, but that's yours and Tristan's place," Riley said.

"Good, so where are you really taking her?" Rory asked.

"Barcelona," he told her.

"Wow, leaving the country on a first date. You're really going all out," she said.

"I was talking about the tapas restaurant smart ass," Riley said.

"Oh, that Barcelona. Good choice. Good food. She'll love it," Rory said grabbing his tie from the drawer, "Here let me help."

"Thank you," he said as she put the tie around his neck and tied it for him.

"Anytime," she told him, straightening his tie when she was done, "Have fun."

"I will. Are you staying here tonight?" he asked.

"Probably," she told him.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back then, okay?" he asked.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later," Rory said turning to walk out of his room.

"Hey, Ror?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you. Being my sister. My best friend. I love you, Baby Girl," he told her, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Big Brother," she said, returning his kiss and giving him a hug before returning to the living room so Riley could finish getting ready.

* * *

Later that week while at Friday Night Dinner, the family discussed Luke and Lorelai's wedding that Lorelai was beginning to plan. With the inn having just opened she didn't want to get married too soon because both would keep her extremely busy and she wanted to wait for things to settle in at the inn before fully planning the wedding.

"Did you have a date in mind yet, Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"I was thinking June third of 2006," Lorelai told her.

"That's over a year away. It will give me plenty of time to plan the perfect wedding," Emily said.

"You want to plan our wedding?" Lorelai asked.

"If you're okay with it, yes. With your input of course. I assumed you would have wanted to marry sooner," she said.

"I thought about it and we talked it over, but with the inn being so new I don't want to focus on planning the wedding and the business suffers or have to rush to plan it because I'm focusing too much on the inn," Lorelai said, "Waiting a year gives up ample time to plan and for things at the inn to settle in."

"Excellent plan. So you have a date. Do you have a location in mind or how many people you want to invite?" Emily asked, taking a notebook out of the side table drawer.

"I was thinking we'd have it at the inn. Luke helped out a lot with it and it's where we got engaged. And as far as who we're inviting we just want to keep it small. Family and friends. People from the town," Lorelai said.

"I assume Sookie will cater?"

"Oh, definitely. She'd never forgive me if I went any other way."

"Good. Well, this is a great start so far. We have plenty of time so we'll discuss this more later."

"Sure, can't wait."

"So, Rory I loved your latest article," Richard said, "The Life and Death Brigade. You gave incredible insight without revealing too much information about them. Well done."

"Thanks Grandpa. I enjoyed writing it," Rory told him, "The whole experience was a lot of fun."

"Really do you plan to participate in anymore of that type of fun?" Richard asked.

"I believe I will," she told him.

"Wonderful," he said.

"Besides the paper is everything going well at school you two?" Emily asked Rory and Riley.

"Yes, Grandma," Riley said, "School's good. It's tougher this year, but really good."

"And you're still seeing Tristan, Rory?" Emily asked her.

"I am, our one year anniversary is coming up next week, actually," Rory said.

"Next week? I thought you had your first date in September?" Riley asked.

"We did, but it wasn't until our second date in the treehouse just before our birthday when Tristan asked me to be his girlfriend," Rory explained.

"How about you Riley? I haven't heard you mention anyone before," Emily said, "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Well, um," Riley began, looking to Rory hoping she would get him out of answering, but he knew better. If he didn't tell her the truth she would find out anyway or worse try and set him up, "Sort of, Grandma. There is a girl I'm interested in."

"Wonderful, when can we meet her?"

"We've only had one date, Grandma."

"Yeah, Mom. Give the kid a chance to screw it up himself first before you interrogate her," Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, really. I'm not asking so I can interrogate the girl, I'm just interested in getting to know the girl my grandson has chosen to spend his time with," Emily said.

"And you will Grandma, but perhaps after we've had a few more dates first," Riley said.

"I can agree to that," Emily said, "Am I at least allowed to know her name?"

"Her name is Stephanie," Riley said, "Stephanie Marsh."

"Stephanie Marsh? Do we know her family?" Richard asked, even though he knew full well who she was as she was a member of the Life and Death Brigade.

"Probably, she comes from a society family," Riley said.

"Excellent. I can't wait to meet her," Emily said.

* * *

The following week Rory celebrated her one year anniversary with Tristan. They picked up a pizza from Cafe Romeo and Tristan picked up a thermos of coffee from Luke's. Then they went to the Hayden's to spend the afternoon in the treehouse.

"Are you ready for your present?" Tristan asked.

"Ooh, present, yes," Rory said as Tristan pulled three small boxes out of the bag he brought up with him. Two Rory recognized as one's similar to the one's he had previously given her containing charms for her bracelet. The third she recognized by its lovely light blue color, she was curious about.

"So, first your charms," Tristan said handing her the first two boxes, "The coffee cup isn't necessarily an us thing, but more just because you love coffee."

"And the newspaper? That's not just because I work on the paper is it?" Rory asked.

"No, though that's part of it. Traditionally, paper is the gift for a one year wedding anniversary and even though we're just dating I went with it anyway," he told her.

"That's so sweet," she said, "And the pretty blue box?"

"Open it and find out," he said.

"Wow, Tris. They're beautiful," Rory told him pulling the eighteen karat white gold and diamond hoop earrings out of the box, "Thank you. I love them."

"Only the best for my Mary," Tristan said before kissing her.

"Okay, your turn," she said, handing him a blue box of her own containing a braided leather necklace that reminded her of one he wore at Chilton.

"It's great, Rory," he said, taking the necklace out of the box and putting it on, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she told him, grabbing hold of the necklace with a finger and pulling him towards her to kiss him, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

When they went back to Yale they had the entire dorm to themselves. Even though he didn't like it because he knew what they would be doing with him out of the dorm, Tristan was able to talk Riley into staying at Logan's for the night so he and Rory could have some long overdue privacy.

* * *

A few days after Rory and Tristan's anniversary, Rory and Riley were preparing to celebrate their twentieth birthday. As it was going to be the first birthday they would be celebrating together knowing they were brother and sister, Emily insisted on throwing them a party.

"Don't worry Reporter Girl," Colin said when the guys showed them the invitations they had received for the party, "With all of us there, we'll make it fun."

"At least I'll actually know and like people at the party this time," Rory said.

"Hey, you liked me when we were sixteen, you just didn't want to admit," Tristan told her.

"Uh, huh, sure," Rory said, "You keep thinking that. Is Sarah coming, Ry?"

"Yeah, she called me after she got the invitation. She's on fall break this weekend so her and Alex will both be coming," Riley told her.

"That's good. A couple more people on our side," Rory said.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Baby Girl," Riley said.

"Oh, you just wait," Rory told him, "It will be a nightmare."

"And that's why we'll be there to create a sub party," Logan said.

"Well, I for one am looking forward to this party," Stephanie said.

"You are?" Riley asked, "You'll have to officially meet our parents and grandparents. A fact I'm sure helped in Grandma's decision to throw this party in the first place."

"True, but I'm looking forward to meeting Sarah," she told him.

"You're looking forward to meeting my ex-girlfriend?" Riley questioned.

"Well, yeah. I'm sure she's full of all kinds of good information from your high school days," Stephanie said.

"No, no, absolutely not," Riley said, "I'm going to have to have a talk with Sarah before the party. You've already got Rory breaking the twin code. I can't have you all ganging up on me."

"Oh, relax, Ry. We won't gang up on you," Rory said, "Sarah and I will just fill Stephanie's mind with as much embarrassing and ridiculous information about you we can so she can use it against you later."

"Perfect. I can't wait," Riley said.

* * *

The evening of the party which they had on Rory and Riley's actual birthday since it fell on Friday, Emily whisked the two upstairs to get ready. She had Miss Celine ready with a beautiful dress for Rory and a suit for Riley. Rory insisted on wearing her charm bracelet that Tristan got her for her birthday last year and the earrings he gave her for their anniversary, but allowed her grandmother to pick a necklace for her and even wore the tiara Emily and Francine said matched everything perfectly.

When they arrived downstairs after having their arrival announced by Richard they took notice that in addition to their family and friends they already knew were coming, the Gilmore house was filled with what looked to be friends and business associates of both the Hayden's and the Gilmore's.

"Oh, goody, they invited the entire state of Connecticut," Riley whispered in Rory's ear as they descended the stairs.

"If I wasn't with Tristan I'd be worried they invited all these people to introduce me to their sons," Rory said.

"Lucky you because I'm sure they invited all these people to force me to introduce them to Stephanie," Riley said.

"The Grandmother's maybe, but the Grandfather's already know her."

"True, okay, let's go mingle I guess."

After first greeting their parents and saying a brief hello to their friends, Rory and Riley made their way around the party thanking everyone for coming and graciously accepting the envelopes their grandfathers' friends were giving them before passing them on to Emily to put them away until the end of the party. About an hour into the party, Riley decided he had waited long enough and found Stephanie so he could introduce her to his family.

They had been out a few times since their first date, but so far neither had approached the subject of making them official and they hadn't said whether they were exclusive or not.

"How are you doing?" Riley asked as he came up to Stephanie, placing an arm around her waist and placing on kiss on her cheek.

"Good, I hate these kind of parties," she said.

"As we all do," Riley added.

"Right, but I'm happy to be here for you and Sarah's great," Stephanie said, but added when he gave her a look, "But don't worry I haven't asked her anything that would embarrass you and she hasn't divulged any secrets you haven't already told me yourself."

"Good, so are you ready to meet the parents?" he asked.

"Doesn't that make this more than it already is?" Stephanie asked.

"Do you want it to be more?"

"I like you Riley. I like talking to you and being with you. I don't want to see anyone else."

"I don't either. I like you a lot, Steph. So, does this officially make you my girlfriend?"

"Only if you ask nicely?"

"Stephanie Marsh, it would be my honor to have you as my girlfriend, what do you say?"

"I'd love to," she said leaning up to kiss him, "Happy birthday, Riley."

"Thank you," he said, deepening their kiss before taking her hand and leading her away to find his family so they could meet his girlfriend.

* * *

"Happy birthday Cuz!" Rory heard from behind her as she was talking with Tristan and Logan about their plans for the sub party Finn and Colin were putting together.

"Jess!" she exclaimed, turning around to give him a hug, "Logan, this is Jess, my step-cousin to be. Jess, Tristan's cousin, Logan."

"So you're Luke's nephew?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah," Jess answered and turned back to Rory, "So I've got something for you."

"This better not be a Hemingway," Rory told him when he handed her a small rectangular shaped, wrapped package.

"Don't worry, it's not," Jess told her, a small smile on his face as he watched her open it.

"Oh my," Rory said, taking in the words on the cover, "Is this real?"

"First one off the press," he told her.

"What is it Mar?" Tristan asked, taking a look at the book in her hand, "Congrats, man."

"Thank you. Well?" Jess asked as Rory continued to stare at the cover for a few more seconds before launching herself into his arms, "I take it you like your present?"

"Like it? Jess, I love it. I can't believe it. You actually did it. You're a published author," she said, "This is amazing."

"I owe it all to you," he said, "So thank you."

"Please, I didn't do anything," she told him.

"You did everything, Ror. You pushed me to do more and I can't ever thank you enough for that," Jess said.

"This dedication's a good start," Logan said having taken the book from Tristan to flip through.

"What?" Rory asked, taking the book back from Logan, "Jess you didn't have to do this."

"Yes, I did. You deserve it."

"Well, thank you."

"Hey, Jess, so we were just about to go hide out in the pool house for a bit if you want to join us," Tristan told him.

"Sure, beats sticking around in here," he said.

"Great," Rory said, "You guys head out and I'll go extract Riley and Stephanie from our grandmother's."

After introducing Stephanie to his parents and grandparents, with both grandmother's hounding them for information about their relationship, Riley was grateful when Rory excused them from the conversation he was having with Emily and Francine so they could join their friends in the pool house.

"So how did it go with the grandmother's?" Rory asked.

"They had the wedding planned the moment I said the word 'girlfriend'," Riley said.

"Girlfriend, really?" Rory wondered.

"Yep, we talked about it tonight. We like each other and don't want to see anyone else so yeah, Stephanie is officially my girlfriend," Riley told her.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you, Ry," Rory said, laying her head on his shoulder as they walked into the pool house.

"Thank you, Baby Girl," Riley said, throwing an arm around her and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

Once they settled themselves in the pool house with their friends it was a much more relaxing evening just hanging out together talking and getting to know each other better. It was also while in the pool house that all their friends gave Rory and Riley their gifts. They both received several books and gift cards to the coffee shops around campus. Stephanie gave them both a certificate indicating they had been enrolled in different coffee of the month clubs. They were different so they would each get different coffee each month to try different things.

Tristan gave Rory another charm for her bracelet. This one to represent the jump they made for the Life and Death Brigade was an umbrella. For each other, Rory and Riley skipped the books this time and went with jewelry. They had talked about it and when Riley found a necklace he liked he had shown it to Rory who agreed it was perfect. They bought each other matching necklaces that were engraved with the words "It's a Twin Thing" on one side, "Baby Girl" on the back of Rory's, and "Big Brother" on the back of Riley's.

* * *

 **AN:** Riley and Stephanie are officially together. We were never given a last name for Stephanie and I've seen several different option on different stories, but since the actress, Katherine Bailess, played Erica Marsh on One Tree Hill at the same time she played Stephanie I decided to combine the two names. If it wasn't clear I tried to subtlety suggest that this birthday party was basically taking place of the Male Yale party that happened in season five. Thanks for reading. I love your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** It's been awhile since I updated this story. I apologize. I got a bit of tunnel vision with my other story and just kept writing for it. Balancing two stories that take place in different times of the show and have a different couple is a lot harder than I thought, but I will try to get better at updating more frequently for both. Okay, so also, I wasn't sure how I was going to approach a character on the show in this story since I've changed a lot of things and moved up the Luke and Lorelai relationship, but I knew I wanted to change some things for "But Not as Cute as Pushkin." I wanted Rory hosting the Chilton student to go well so I've changed who that student was. I really hope you like it. I borrowed a few lines from the episode, so again, I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 6: "Grandpa, it's Rory. I need your help."

* * *

"Guess who I talked to this morning?" Rory asked Tristan when he came into her dorm after class one day.

"Well I'd say Lorelai, but you talk to her everyday so there's no reason for me to guess," Tristan said, "Who?"

"Headmaster Charleston," Rory said.

"Why?" he asked.

"He wants me to host a Chilton student for a few days. Take her to my classes with me, show the campus, things like that," Rory said.

"That's cool. That's a big honor from Charleston. I take it since she'll be staying here with you that means I can't sleep over," Tristan said.

"Nope, no sleepovers while the minor is present," Rory said.

"Damn, we'll just have to make the most of the time we've got before she gets here then," he said, "When is that?"

"Tomorrow morning. She's coming early and she'll stay until Saturday," Rory said.

"Alright, well we don't have much time before she arrives then. We better get started," Tristan said, leading her to her room, locking the door behind him.

"Haha, Tristan," Rory giggled as he pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her neck and pulling up on her blouse, "I've got another class in an hour."

"We'll be quick," he said, "Trust me. You won't miss your class."

* * *

An hour later, a very flushed Rory sat next to Riley in their history class, "What's up with you? Did you run here or something?" Riley asked.

"No, Gilmore's don't run," she reminded.

"I know that, but why else would you...oh God, tell me you did not just come from having a quickie with my best friend?" he whispered into her ear so the others around them wouldn't hear.

"I took a shower first," Rory told him.

"Geeze, Ror. It's bad enough that I know it goes on and in my dorm, no less," Riley said.

"Well, this time wasn't in your dorm, it was in mine, so relax," she told him.

"Relax? How am I supposed to relax knowing what my baby sister was doing mere minutes before she got here?" Riley asked.

"No idea, that's your problem, now can we focus on the lecture. It's about to start?" Rory questioned.

"Fine," Riley said.

"Oh, I didn't get a chance to tell you about the phone call I had this morning," Rory said when her and Riley were walking to the coffee cart after class.

"Who from?" Riley asked.

"Headmaster Charleston."

"From Chilton?"

"Yep, and he's asked me to host a student for a few days. She gets in tomorrow."

"That's cool. What's her name?"

"April Nardini. She's sixteen."

"Huh, okay. So what are you going to do while she's here?"

"Well, she'll stay in my dorm and come to all my classes. I'll show her the paper, give her a tour, and probably introduce her to everyone."

"Everyone like?"

"Well, Paris since she's my roommate and will meet her when she arrives, you, Tristan, and probably Steph. I'll introduce her to the guys if we come across them, but I'm not seeking them out."

"I wouldn't either. I like them and all, but I can only take the stooges in small doses. April shouldn't have to deal with them if she doesn't have to."

"Very true."

* * *

The next morning when April arrived, Rory welcomed her 3with one of everything covered in the Yale name from student store before having her join her for coffee before they went to Rory's first class. Arriving at the coffee cart Rory ordered two of the R-squared specials and told April to get whatever she wanted.

"Why two cups of coffee?" April asked when began walking towards Rory's English class.

"Well, I could drink both, but I got this for my brother. He's in this class with me," Rory told her.

"Oh, your brother goes here, too. How old is he?" April asked.

"Twenty like me. We're twins," Rory said.

"Oh, cool," April said.

"Hey Baby Girl," Riley greeted her while waiting outside the classroom for her to arrive, "For me?"

"Of course," she said, handing him the coffee and greeting him with a kiss on the cheek, "Ry, I'd like you to meet, April. April this is my brother, Riley."

"Good to meet you April. Welcome to Yale," Riley said.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be here," April said, "So did you go to Chilton, too?"

"No, I actually grew up in Boston and ended up in military school my last two years of high school," Riley said.

"You lived in different states? But you're twins," April said.

"It's a long story," Rory told her, "I'll explain it to you later."

"Okay," April said.

After class Riley had to get to another, but Rory had a several hour break before her next one that afternoon so she decided to give April a tour of the campus. While showing April the stuffed Handsome Dan, the famous benches, having her touch the toe, and other places she'd had classes before Rory explained the history of her and Riley.

"Wow, that's crazy," April said, "I can't imagine finding out my mother kept something like that from me. Though I've never met my dad so I can sort of relate."

"Really? Do you know who he is?" Rory asked.

"No, my mom's always been a little tight-lipped about it. I found some old boyfriend letters though and from the dates on them I've got a couple names that it could be," April said.

"Are you going to ask her or try and find them?" Rory asked.

"I'm not really sure. At this point in my life I'd really just like to know for the sake of knowing," April said, "I'd like to know who he is and if he knew about me. If he did I'd like to know why he didn't stick around."

"I've only known you a few hours and I can already tell you're a great kid and nothing against your mom, but I'm sure if your dad knew about you, he would have been there for you," Rory said.

"Thanks. That means a lot," April said.

"Now, this is one of my favorite places on campus," Rory said as she and April walked into Sterling Memorial Library.

"Wow! That's more books than I've ever seen," April said.

"I know, right. It was built in 1930 and houses over a third of the university's ten million volumes," Rory told her, "I love libraries. I could spend hours in here just looking at book after book."

"Me, too. Though I prefer being in a lab though. I like reading, but I'm more into science," April said, "I help out at my uncle's lab in Hartford."

"That's really cool," Rory said, "You want to know what I really love about all these old books?"

"What's that?" April asked.

"The way they feel. The way they smell. Feel it. Smell it," she told her, handing her a book and breathin in the scent of the one she was holding.

"I'm sorry did we just see you smell that book?" Logan asked as he walked in with Tristan behind him.

"Hey, Logan, Tris," Rory said.

"Mary," Tristan replied, giving her a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Ace, so who's your friend?" Logan asked.

"This is April. She goes to Chilton and I'm showing her around for the next few days. April, my boyfriend Tristan and his cousin Logan," Rory said.

"Hi," April said, "Wait, why did you call her Mary?"

"It's just a silly nickname, nothing to concern yourself about," Rory told her as Tristan and Logan snickered at her embarrassment, "And what are you two doing in a library anyway?"

"Got lost. Don't tell anyone or it'll ruin our rep. April, nice to you meet you," Logan said, "Always a pleasure, Ace."

"See you later, Rory. Bye, April," Tristan said as he followed Logan out.

"They were pretty cute," April said.

"Yes, but not as cute as Pushkin," Rory said, "Let's go. I'll show you the science labs before my class."

* * *

After Rory's last class of the day, they swung by the paper. Even though April was interested in science, she was fascinated by the hustle and bustle of a newsroom. She also loved how passionate Rory was for it. The way Rory talked about being on the paper and after reading the article Rory wrote on the Life and Death Brigade, April quickly realized that Rory was as enthralled with writing and working on a newspaper as she was whenever she went into her uncle's lab.

"It's quieter than I thought it would be," April said when they walked in and she took a seat at Riley's desk next to Rory's while Rory sat at hers to bring up her latest article to double check it was ready to submit to Doyle.

"Yeah, most of the staff isn't here and everyone that is, is focused on their work. It's crazier when we're handing out stories or in crunch time to get the paper out," Rory told her, "Alright, done. Let me just print this out and put it on Doyle's desk and we can be on our way."

"Why don't you just e-mail it to him? Save on paper," April wondered.

"I do, but Doyle likes both. With a paper copy he can cross out and change whatever he wants. All with a bright red pen, of course," Rory said as they walked by Doyle's desk, setting it down, "You ready?"

"Yeah. Where to now?" April asked.

"I thought we'd go to the dining hall for dinner and then we can watch a movie tonight if you'd like," Rory said.

"Sounds good to me," Rory said.

"Hey, Baby Girl, you on your way out?" Riley asked as he came into the newsroom.

"Yeah, I sent my article to Doyle so now April and I are going to the dining hall for dinner. Do you want to join us?"

"Sure, I'll just be a minute so go on ahead. I'll catch up. Is Tristan joining us?"

"He can. Is that okay with you, April?"

"No problem."

"Okay, I'll text him on our way. You can bring Stephanie along if you want. April hasn't met her yet."

"Sure. I'll give her a call."

* * *

"Hey, Rory," Stephanie said, giving her a hug when she caught up with her in the dining hall, "And you must be April. I'm Stephanie, Riley's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," April said, "Does everyone have a boyfriend?"

"Paris doesn't," Rory said.

"I wish she did," Stephanie said, "She could use some loosening up and a new boyfriend would be just the one to do it."

"Steph!" Rory said.

"No, it's fine. I have no experience to speak of, but I'm aware sexual experiences occur among most teenagers and the college crowd and having met Paris, I agree with Stephanie," April said.

"You agree with Stephanie about what?" Tristan asked when he caught the end of April's sentence as he walked up.

"That Paris need to get laid," Stephanie said.

"Oh yeah, I'd agree with that, too," Tristan said, kissing Rory on the cheek as he sat down next to her, "How's your day, Mar?"

"Pretty good. I'd say it's better now, but I don't want to offend April. She'll think I didn't like her company," Rory said.

"So instead you're saying you liked her company better than mine?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, absolutely. Us girls have to stick together," Rory told him.

"Hey, guys. Were you waiting on me?" Riley asked.

"Oh, Riley, good. Another guy. Any minute now and they would have ganged up on me," Tristan said.

"Girl code again, Ror," Riley said.

"Yep," she told him, getting up from her seat, "Alright. I'm starved, let's eat."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Rory and April were in Rory's philosophy class, enjoying the lecture from Professor Bell when a man Rory knew, but April hadn't met yet came running into the room.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry. Sorry," Colin said as he came into the classroom, walking towards Rory's desk.

"I'm in the middle of a class young man," Professor Bell said, "Can't this wait."

"No, I'm sorry it can't," Colin said, turning back to Rory, "Rory, you can't just walk out like that. Not after everything we've been through. You just left. I was still in bed. I mean what is that all about?"

"You really need to do this later. This is not the place," Professor Bell said.

"I can't do this later. Rory I love you. I love you, dammit! How many times to I have to tell you? God! Just talk to me," Colin said.

"Alright, out. Get out right now, young…" Professor Bell began.

"Colin, what are you doing, man? She's with me now. I told you that. Just let it go," Logan said as he came running up to Colin at Rory's desk.

"I will not let it go!" Colin exclaimed.

"She doesn't love you. Rory, tell him you don't love him?" Logan asked.

"Everything was fine until you came along," Colin said.

"Oh don't blame me because you couldn't keep her," Logan said.

"Come on, will the both of you just drop it!" Tristan yelled, joining them in the classroom, "You know she's with me! Rory, tell them."

"Uh, I uh," Rory mumbled.

"You need to decide Rory," Logan said, "Tell them you pick me."

"No, me," Colin said.

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill you both," Tristan said.

"Oh, I'd love to see you try," Logan said before Tristan lunged at him, knocking both him and Colin to the ground.

"Stop it! Stop right now!" Professor Bell exclaimed as the three continued to wrestle around on the floor, "Get security. Break it up, all of you. You are in a classroom."

"Alright that's enough. Break it up, you three," Finn said as he came in dressed in an old fashioned police uniform, blowing a whistle, before pulling the three men up off the floor, "Rory GIlmore-Hayden, you should be ashamed of yourself, toying with these men like this. They used to have pride. They used to have dignity. They used to have balls. Damn it Rory, give them back their balls!"

While the rest of the class cheered and applauded when the four men came back in taking bows for their performance, April was stunned and Rory was mortified. She knew it was all a joke and they didn't mean any harm by it, but it was still embarrassing to have her class and professor, not to mention the teenager she was showing around Yale hear them speak that way about her.

"Wow, that was insane," April said as they began to walk out of the classroom, "I can't believe they did that."

"Me either, it was mortifying," Rory said as they walked out of the building towards the coffee cart, being met with a round of applause from Colin, Finn, Logan, Tristan, and to Rory's surprise, Riley, "You knew about this?"

"Oh, come on, Baby Girl it was funny," Riley said.

"Funny, really? That was my class, Ry, I can't believe you were apart of this," she said.

"It was just a joke, Mar," Tristan said.

"Maybe to you five, but it wasn't to me," Rory said, "Come on April, let's go find some more civilized people to hang out with."

"She's really upset isn't she?" Logan asked.

"Neh, she'll get over it," Riley said, "She's more embarrassed than angry."

"How can you tell?" Colin asked.

"She didn't call me by my full name. When she's mad she calls me Riley," he told them, "Most likely, she'll go off and find Steph to help her get back at us."

"Really? You really think Rory will seek revenge for our prank?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, most definitely," Riley said, "It will be good and most likely something we wouldn't expect."

* * *

Once Rory explained to Stephanie what the guys did and how she wanted to do something to get back at them for embarrassing her, she agreed to help. They weren't really sure what to do as they knew the guys weren't so easily embarrassed. And having known Colin, Finn, and Logan for a long time, Stephanie knew they were pretty good at spotting a prank so it wouldn't be easy to get something by them.

"I've got it," Rory said as she sat with Stephanie and April, eating junk food while they watched a movie and plotted way to get even with the guys, "What's the one thing you would consider a weakness that they all have, Riley excluded."

"Well, excluding Riley I'd say their families. We all come for rich society families, expecting the most out of us while we prepare to take over the family business," Stephanie, "Except for Riley, the guys have almost no relationship with their families. They try to avoid them as much as possible."

"Exactly," Rory said, "If there is one thing they can't stand, it's having to talk to be around their families. Riley is the exception to that, but if he's not expecting it, it will throw him off."

"So, what's the plan then?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know everything for sure, but I've got an idea of where to start," she said as she dialed a number on her cellphone, "Grandpa, it's Rory. I need your help."

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, ending the chapter there. It would get too long if I put Rory's revenge plan in. So, thought's on April? Anna in the actually episode was just a random filler character, so I decided to make Rory showing a girl around campus more important by aging April up a few years and putting her in Chilton.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you liked the change I made with April. I wasn't sure about it and at first I started that chapter with the girl from Chilton still being Anna, but decided after thinking about it, changed her to April instead. And I hope you like what I did for Rory's retaliation. I've read a few stories that turned the classroom prank into an all out prank war between Rory and Logan so I took a bit of inspiration from those for what I had Rory do. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 7: "She suggested we study since we don't have anything to distract us from our education,"

* * *

"Did your mini me get home okay?" Lorelai asked at Friday Night Dinner.

"Yeah, I didn't want her to take the bus so I dropped her off in Woodbridge before I came here," Rory said.

"Woodbridge?" Riley asked, "She goes to Chilton. I figured she lived in Hartford."

"I went to Chilton without living in Hartford," Rory said.

"I know that. It's just not a typical thing for someone to go to Chilton without living here," Riley said.

"True, but I think that's part of why Headmaster Charleston asked me to do it. April and I grew up pretty similar," Rory said, "She just started at Chilton this year and she's the only child of a single mother."

"April?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, that's her name, April Nardini," Rory told her.

"Did you say Nardini?" Luke asked, coughing a bit as he took a drink of water, "Do you know her mother's name?"

"Uh, huh, Anna," Rory said, "Do you know them?"

"No, I don't think so," Luke said, "The last name sounded familiar. Maybe my dad knew the family or something when I was a kid. He had friends in Woodbridge."

"Okay. Oh Mom, guess what Anna does in Woodbridge?" Rory questioned.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"She owns a store. You remember that little second hand shop we went to a couple years ago?" Rory asked.

"The one that smelled like vanilla?"

"Yep, well that's hers. We drove past it and April told me. She said we should stop by again sometime so we can officially meet her."

"Yeah, that'd be fun. I remember she had some great stuff."

"I gave April my number if she ever wants to talk."

"That's nice. So how did her visit with you go, anyway?"

"Great, with one small exception."

"Oh, come on, Ror. You know it was just a joke," Riley said.

"I wasn't going to mention that actually," Rory said, "But if you want to share with everyone how you and your friends humiliated me in front of my entire philosophy class, then go ahead."

"You humiliated her? We'll definitely get back to that, but what happened, Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Paris and Doyle happened," Rory said, "Paris decided she needed a more active social life and found one with Doyle."

"Doyle? Our editor, Doyle and Paris?" Riley questioned.

"Yep and April and I had the unfortunate pleasure of coming back to my room before going to dinner last night to find them having just finished, uh, socializing, I guess would be the polite way to put it," Rory said.

"Thank you for sparing your grandmother and I the particulars," Richard said.

"Yes and I certainly hope you and April didn't stick around?" Emily asked.

"Definitely not. I sent April ahead to the dining hall while I yelled at Paris about the proper time and place for what she was doing. And in our shared dorm while a sixteen year old is staying with us is not it," Rory said.

After dinner, Lorelai insisted Riley tell her what he and the guys did to Rory. She agreed it was a bit funny, but knowing how important her studies were, she also knew Rory had to have been upset about it and would most definitely be coming up with a plan to get the guys back. She was looking forward to finding out what that was.

* * *

Late Saturday afternoon, neither Riley nor Tristan had seen or heard from Rory. She wasn't at her dorm and hadn't come by their dorm either. She also wasn't answering any of their calls or texts.

"Guys you won't believe what I just saw in the newsroom," Logan said as he came into Riley and Tristan's dorm.

"What were you even doing in the newsroom?" Riley asked.

"I wrote an article to get Doyle to stop begging me for one and when I went to turn it in, Rory was there," Logan said.

"So, Rory's there all the time,' Tristan said.

"Yeah, but so was my dad," Logan told them.

"Mitchum Huntzberger was at the Daily News?" Riley asked.

"Yes and he was talking to Rory. Having a conversation with her like they were best friends," Logan said.

"He didn't mention he was coming today?" Tristan asked.

"No, I didn't even know he was in town," Logan said as he phone rang, "That's Colin. What's up?"

"Are you aware that your father is here?" Colin asked.

"Yes, I saw him earlier in the newsroom, why?" Logan asked.

"What were you doing in the newsroom?" Colin wondered.

"Not the point. When did you see my father?" Logan asked.

"I went into the dining hall for lunch and he was in there having lunch," Colin said.

"With Rory?"

"No, not with Rory, my father."

"Andrew is here? Why?"

"No idea and I wasn't going to stick around to find out. I left there before either of them saw me."

"That's weird that they're both here. I'm at Tristan's if you want to join us."

"I'll be there soon."

"Both of your father's are here?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, they usually call before they come and give us a piece of their minds for something we did or didn't do so I'm not sure what's going on," Logan said.

"Weird," Riley said, "I'm going to go get some coffee before Colin gets here. Do you guys want anything?"

"Yeah sure," Tristan said and Logan agreed.

While going to get coffee for all of them, Riley got a surprise of his own when he saw Straub on the quad with Tristan's grandfather, Janlan. Both of them having gone to Princeton, Riley was surprised and confused to see them at Yale, especially when neither him nor Tristan were expecting them.

"Okay, so I just saw something weird," Riley said as he walked into his dorm.

"What was that?" Tristan asked, accepting the coffee Riley offered him.

"Straub and Janlan," Riley said.

"What?" Tristan wondered, "Why would they be here?"

"No idea. They were on the quad when I was getting the coffee and looked like they were heading this way when I left, but they must have gone somewhere else," Riley said.

"You won't bloody believe it," Finn said when he came into the dorm.

"What's up Finn?" Colin asked.

"I was on my way back to our dorm to change before going to the pub and my bloody father was standing outside the building," Finn said.

"Did he see you?" Logan asked.

"No, he was on the phone when I saw him so he wasn't paying attention," Finn said, "What in the devil is he doing here?"

"I wish I knew," Logan said, "But it's not just your father. Andrew and Mitchum are here, too."

"As are mine and Riley's grandfather's, well Straub anyway," Tristan said.

"Seriously? That's…" Finn began.

"Weird?" Riley offered.

"Very," Finn said.

"Now what?" Colin asked, "We can't just hide out here forever."

"I vote for the pub," Finn said.

"Sounds good to me," Logan said, "I could use a drink."

* * *

Walking to the pub the guys discussed why they thought their fathers and grandfathers would be at Yale, but came up with nothing. They figured they were all checking up on them, but definitely found it odd that they would all show up the same day. They were looking forward to a nice relaxing evening at the pub until they walked in and found it had been taken over by dozens of former and current members of The Whiffenpoofs, including Richard Gilmore.

"Wonderful, that's the whole set then," Riley said when he saw his other grandfather.

"And he's not alone," Tristan said when he saw the rest of the fathers and grandfathers at a table, "Look."

"They were everywhere at Yale and now they've taken over our pub. This is nuts," Logan said, "Look, I'll call Frank and we can take the limo into the city or something."

"Sounds like a good idea to me mate," Finn said as they walked back to Yale, towards the parking lot where Frank would normally meet them.

"We've got a problem guys," Logan said after hanging up the phone, "Frank isn't available."

"I thought he was always on call," Colin said.

"Yeah, he's always available when you call," Finn said.

"Not this time. Apparently my father requested his service to drive one Miss Gilmore-Hayden and her friend Miss Marsh around New York this weekend. They left this afternoon," Logan said.

"So the girls stole Frank," Colin said.

"Pretty much," Logan said.

"That's fine we can take one of our cars," Tristan said.

"Not going to happen," Riley said, "I had a thought while Logan was calling Frank. Our cars are not here either."

"What? How?" Tristan asked.

"My guess is Rory. Our cars, taking the limo to New York, our fathers and grandfathers. It's all part of her plan to get back at us. I just haven't figured out the endgame yet," Riley said.

"Where would she have put our cars?" Tristan asked.

"I'm guessing Stars Hollow, but I'll call mom and find out while you guys figure out another way for us to either get to the city or what else we're doing tonight," Riley said as he pulled out his phone, "Hey, Mom. I've got a question."

"Shoot," Lorelai said.

"Mine and Tristan's cars wouldn't by chance be in Stars Hollow, would they?"

"Why yes I do believe those are your vehicles parked in my driveway."

"Any chance you would be willing to pick us up so we can get them?"

"No can do, Riley. This is between you and your sister. I'm staying out of it."

"But you let her leave our cars there."

"Sorry kid, but it's her house too and if she wants to park them here she can. It's not like she stole them. You both gave her a key."

"Fine. I'll talk to you later, Mom."

"She's not going to come get us?" Tristan asked.

"Nope. She said she's not getting involved," Riley said, "And had a point. Rory has keys to both our cars and we gave her free reign to drive them so it's not like she stole them. She just relocated them. Any luck, guys?"

"It gets worse," Logan said, "I was going to just rent another limo or maybe an SUV, but my card was declined."

"They all were," Finn said as he put his card back in his wallet.

"Try mine," Riley said.

"Nope," Logan said, handing the card back to Riley, "What's going on?"

"Rory," Riley said.

"Seriously?" Colin asked.

"Why else would all your fathers and our grandfathers be here if she didn't get them involved?" Riley asked.

"That's true. Let's go to my room. I've got drinks there," Logan said.

"Either Reporter Girl was in here or you've got a serious problem we need to discuss," Colin said when he saw the drink cart was empty.

"Damn. We can't catch a break," Logan said.

"What now?" Tristan asked.

"Anyone want to watch a movie?" Finn suggested.

"We may as well," Logan said, "We've got nothing else to do."

"Uh, Logan. I think watching a movie is going to be a problem," Finn said as he showed him the empty cabinet.

"Damn she's good," Tristan said.

"And incredibly thorough," Logan said, "Check the DVD player. I'm sure I left one in there from the last time I watched a movie."

"I don't think so, Logan," Colin said, "She got to this, too unless the last movie you watched was _The Adventures of Pippi Longstocking_."

"Now what?" Tristan asked, "Should we check our rooms?"

"I doubt that will do any good," Logan said, "I'm sure she cleaned them out, too."

"I'm calling her," Riley said.

"Hey Big Brother, having fun?" Rory asked when she answered.

"Far from actually. The campus is swarming with fathers and grandfathers, our cars are missing, and someone seems to have removed all the alcohol and entertainment from our dorms," Riley said.

"Huh, interesting," Rory said, "Well, have you considered studying? It's not like there's anything to distract you from your education now is there? Later, Ry."

"What did she say?" Tristan asked.

"She suggested we study since we don't have anything to distract us from our education," Riley said.

"She's good," Logan said.

"Definitely," Colin said, "I'll think twice before messing with Reporter Girl again. She really takes school that seriously?"

"Absolutely," Tristan said, "Her education is everything to her."

"We interrupted that so now she's taken away everything, but our ability to study," Riley said.

"I guess we have nothing left to do then, but study mates, at least until Steph and the lovely Reporter Girl come back tomorrow," Finn said.

"I guess not," Logan said, "Damn, I really wanted a drink."

* * *

Sunday afternoon, Rory and Stephanie arrived back at Yale in Riley and Tristan's cars, having asked Frank to drop them off in Stars Hollow so they could bring them back. When they got back they gathered up all the alcohol, movies, and cds that they hid in Rory's dorm and took them back to the guys.

"All this was in your room this whole time?" Logan asked.

"Yep, I knew you guys would never think to look there," Rory said.

"Yeah, it would have been too obvious," Stephanie said.

"And besides, after what I told Riley at dinner on Friday, I'm sure he's a little scared to go into my dorm right now," Rory said.

"Why would you be scared to go into Rory's dorm?" Tristan asked.

"Paris and Doyle," he said.

"What about them?" Logan asked.

"April and I walked in on them post coital the other day," Rory said.

"Wow. Yeah, I'd be scared to see that, too. Just thinking about it is frightening," Logan said.

"So, did we learn our lesson boys?" Rory asked.

"Yes, never get between Reporter Girl and her education," Colin said.

"Yeah, cause she'll take away all the alcohol," Finn said.

"You did good, Ace. I'll give you that. I can't believe you got our fathers involved and had them freeze our accounts," Logan said.

"That one was actually their idea," Stephanie said, "They figured you could use a night devoted to your studies and were happy to help in anyway they could."

"Did you guys have fun in New York?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Rory said, "While you guys were studying, we were shopping."

"Yes, we spent hours and hours trying on all sort of scandalous lingerie," Stephanie said.

"Really? Did you happen to buy any?" Tristan asked.

"A few," Rory said.

"And am I going to get to see them any time soon?" he wondered.

"Maybe. I'll think about it," Rory said, "Come on Steph. Let's go put our things away and get ready for the dinner the guys are taking us to."

"Who said anything about dinner?" Riley asked.

"Oh, well since you won't be able to use your credit cards until precisely eight o'clock tonight I figured the best way to celebrate would be by taking us out to dinner," Rory said, "It's not like you have much else to do. The elders are still hanging around."

"You've got to be kidding me," Logan said.

"Nope, we passed them on our way here," Stephanie said, "They said they enjoyed the pub so much last night that they were going back."

"Ugh, fine. Two days in a row and no pub. Dinner it is then I guess," Logan said.

"Great, we'll be ready in an hour," Rory told them.

* * *

A few days later, Rory and Riley joined Lorelai in Stars Hollow to take in a walk during the first snow. They were also going to watch the reenactment the town was putting on of Stars Hollow's part in the Revolutionary War. They were giggling at the sight of Kirk in a dress coming on to Taylor when someone called out to Rory.

"Rory?"

"April, hey," Rory said, giving her a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you privately about that actually?" April asked.

"Sure, uh, Mom this is April. April, my Mom," Rory introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you April. Rory's told me so much about you," Lorelai said.

"You, too, Lorelai. Thanks," April said, "Rory?"

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute," Rory said, "What's up?"

"I didn't know you would be here," April said.

"Okay, that still doesn't explain why you're here," Rory said.

"I came to meet my father," April said.

"Your father, but I thought..?"

"I didn't. I considered tracking down the guys I had names for, grabbing a hair sample or something and getting my uncle to run their DNA to find out which one it was, but that seemed incredibly crazy so I sat my mother down and insisted she tell me."

"Which I'm guessing she did. That doesn't explain why you're here unless… Your father. He lives in Stars Hollow?"

"Yep. She told me last night. Said his name was Luke Danes and that I could find him at the diner he owns."

"Luke is your father?"

"He is according to my mother, though I'm sure he'll want the DNA to prove it. I'm fine with that. He'd be nuts to take a child's word on it without confirming for himself, but yeah, Luke Danes is my dad.

"Wow, I, wow."

"I'm guessing you know him."

"It's a small town. Everyone here knows everyone, but yeah, I know Luke. I know him pretty well, actually. He's engaged to my mother."

"Oh wow, so if he's… and when they get married, we would be…?"

"Yeah, wow. Okay, so you want to meet him?" Rory asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," April said, "He's a good guy, right? I mean, your mom wouldn't marry him if he wasn't."

"He's the best," Rory said.

"Good," April said as they walked towards the diner.

"Hey Luke, can I see you upstairs?" Rory asked when they walked in.

"Sure, who's your friend?" Luke asked.

"I'll explain upstairs," Rory said as she and April followed him behind the curtain.

"So, what's up, Rory?" Luke asked.

"Luke, I'd like you to meet, April Nardini, your daughter," Rory said.

"My...what?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: "Please, you're dating my best friend who prior to being with you had a dating history that would rival Miss Patty's, I've got plenty to worry about,"

* * *

"Your daughter. I'm your daughter. At least according to my mother, but judging by your shock, she clearly didn't tell you and only told me last night so I understand if you think this is completely insane and I'll happily submit to a DNA test to prove it, but yeah," April said, "I'm your daughter."

"Wow. Uh, I uh," Luke began.

"You okay, Luke?" Rory asked, "You need some water or something?"

"No, I'm good. This is just. Wow, a daughter. You know I thought nothing would surprise me after you told me about you and Riley, but this," Luke said.

"Yeah, I admit it's crazy," April said, "And don't worry, I'm not expecting anything, I've just never known and never really pushed my mom for it, but after hearing from Rory about her and Riley I just had to know."

"So, your mom, Anna; I guess it really has been awhile since I last saw her," Luke said.

"Sixteen years, give or take a few months," April.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I never…"

"I know. Rory said you're the best and if she thinks so I can only assume you would have been there for me if Mom had told you."

"I would have, absolutely. So what now?"

"For starters we should probably confirm it. I trust my Mom's word on it, but I'd really like to have the science to back it up."

"Okay, yeah, good. That's good. We can do that. Then I suppose I have to tell Lorelai. Man, how am I going to tell her? She's going to freak."

"She'll be surprised, Luke, definitely, but she's not going to freak," Rory told him, "She'll understand as long as you tell her right out. I know she kept the Riley secret far longer than she should have so I understand if you're scared to tell her, but she's your fiancee. She deserves to know."

"I guess you're right. Can you keep this to yourself for now? At least until we have the DNA results. I'll tell her when we have confirmation," Luke said.

"I can do that. Just make sure you tell her," Rory said.

"I will. So April, do you need to go back home right away or did you want to stay and talk? Maybe get to know each other a bit," Luke wondered.

"Maybe some other time, sorry. Since Rory's here there is actually something I wanted to talk to her about, if that's okay with you Rory," April said.

"Sure, no problem. Riley and Mom will be at the inn for the rest of the afternoon so we can go to my house," Rory said.

"Great, thanks. So, Luke, I can call my uncle if that's okay. He runs a lab in Hartford and can run the DNA test," April said.

"That's fine. Just let me know what you need me to do and I'll be there," he said, "It's uh, it was good too meet you. Rory told us a lot about you and you sound like a great kid. I look forward to getting to know you."

"Thanks, Luke. I'll talk to you later, I guess," April said.

"Bye, Luke," Rory said.

"See you, Rory," Luke said before closing the door after they walked out.

As soon as Rory and April left he began pacing the room. He had a daughter. Anna had gotten pregnant and never told him. He knew he wasn't super crazy about kids back then, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have loved his own. He liked Rory just fine when she came around and while Jess was no picnic he had always loved his nephew. April had said she didn't expect anything from him, but that wasn't going to happen. He wanted to know her.

Even though Anna, kept this from the both of them all this time, he never knew her to be a liar so if Anna said April was his, then she was. Though, April had a point, having the DNA test to confirm it was a good idea and when it came back he was going to first tell Lorelai and then make plans to get to know his daughter. He had already missed out on sixteen years of her life. He didn't want to miss anymore.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rory asked as she and April each took a spot on the living room couch.

"Do you remember when Logan and Tristan came into the library and Tristan called you Mary?" April asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rory wondered.

"You never explained it and I'd like to know," April said.

"It's silly. It's an old nickname from when we went to Chilton. He called me Mary the day he met me and it just stuck," Rory said.

"But, what does it mean? It can't just be because it's close to your actual name?" April asked.

"No, it's not. What's this about, April?"

"There's a guy at school who just transferred. He had his first day a couple of days ago and he well…"

"He calls you Mary."

"Yeah, why? I thought about asking my Mom, but I didn't know if it was some weird private school thing that she wouldn't get and since I heard Tristan call you Mary I figured I'd ask."

"Let me ask you something. Is this boy cute? Popular? He's only been at Chilton a few days, but I'm guessing he already has himself a girlfriend or two, right?"

"Yeah, it's like the moment he walks into a room everyone gravitates towards him and all the girls apparently want to date him. I don't get why he would even bother talking to me, let alone give me a silly nickname."

"April, Tristan called me Mary because he thought I was different from the other girls. I was quiet, studious. I cared more about my grades than wearing the right eyeliner. In essence, he thought I was innocent, which I was."

"So, he called you Mary because he thought you were a virgin?"

"Basically, yeah. He thought I was an innocent little, goody-goody or something and that intrigued him."

"You're saying because Jay thinks I'm a virgin he decided to call me Mary, why? What's the point?"

"He likes you."

"What? He likes me, therefore he teases me with a nickname and makes out with other girls in front of me. That's not liking someone."

"It is to guys like Jay. Tristan did the same thing. Have the two of you ever talked? Had a real conversation?"

"Yeah. He asked if I would help him study since we were both new this year I could help him get caught up, but if all he wants is...I can't…"

"Believe me. It may seem like all he wants is to get with you because you've shown no interest, but trust me, it's just a mask. What he shows everyone on the outside, that's not who he really is."

"It's not?"

"No, he teases you because he likes you, but since you're different from the other girls at Chilton and probably other girls he's met in the past, he doesn't know how to handle it and he acts like an idiot. Tristan did the same thing and it took him getting sent away to military school for me to realize I liked him, too. And even longer for us to finally get together," Rory told her, "I'm not saying you should go out with him, but just talk to him. Really talk to him. Try studying with him, but you set the time and place. He may surprise you."

"I'll think about it. Thanks, Rory. You know you're pretty good at this sister, thing," April said.

"You're welcome," Rory said, "You want to get some coffee before you head back?"

"Sure," April said.

* * *

Rory was in the guy's dorm watching a movie with Tristan a few days after finding out that April was Luke's daughter. They went the next day to get the DNA test done, but they were still waiting on the results. It turned out to be a pretty big weekend with the reenactment and Sookie announcing she was pregnant with child number two, now she was glad to be enjoying a free afternoon curled up with her boyfriend since both of their classes were cancelled for the day.

"I blame you for this, Ace!" Logan yelled as he barged into the room, causing Rory and Tristan to quickly separate from each other, thinking it was Riley coming into the dorm.

"Blame me for what, Huntzberger?" Rory asked as she settled back into her spot against Tristan as he placed his arm around her again.

"Thanks to the impromptu visit you arranged, my father decided to check out this year's issues of the paper so far and found I only have one byline," Logan said, "He's insisting I write more."

"And that's my fault?" Rory wondered.

"Well, yeah, you asked him to come here," Logan said.

"True, but you're on the paper. You're the heir to the Huntzberger dynasty, why don't you write more anyway?" Rory asked, "Don't you like it?"

"I do, but I don't want to write just because my father says to. I want to write because I want to. Does that make any sense?" he asked.

"It does to me," Tristan said, "Why do you think I'm here studying to be an architect instead at Princeton studying law? I'm not interested in the future my father wants me to have."

"Is that what it is, Logan? Are you not interested in taking over for your father?" Rory asked.

"Not exactly. I like writing and the idea of owning half the newspapers in the country is exciting. I would just like to do it on my terms instead of his, you know," he said.

"Yeah. I mean. I can't relate, but I get it," Rory said.

"Thanks, but I guess for now I just have to write an article to get him off my back," Logan said.

"I can help if you want. Your father likes me," Rory said, "He even offered me an internship if the sale of the Stamford Eagle Gazette goes through."

"Really? You never mentioned that, Mar," Tristan said, "That's great."

"Yeah, it would be great to work alongside the best man in the business," Rory said, "What do you think?"

"If my father is offering you a chance to work with him, I say take it. He doesn't hand out compliments often and if he thinks you're worth his time than he must really like you," Logan said.

"Good, then if he does buy the paper, I think I'll do it," Rory said.

* * *

At that week's Friday Night Dinner, Richard and Emily announced that with their fortieth wedding anniversary approaching and their family all together, they wanted to renew their wedding vows. They still had the holidays coming up, but were in the process of planning and wanted to hold the ceremony just after the new year so Rory and Riley wouldn't be too busy with their second semester. They all thought a vow renewal was a wonderful idea. Emily asked Lorelai and Rory to stand up with her while Richard asked Luke and Riley. Trix had even agreed to come over from England for the event.

Saturday morning while they all ate breakfast at the diner, April came in carrying an envelope that would reveal if she was in fact Luke's daughter.

"Hey, April," Rory said upon seeing her enter the diner. Seeing the envelope in her hand, she knew just why she was here.

"Hi, could we?" April asked, nodding toward the curtain.

"Oh, sure. Hey, Luke. I'm going to borrow your apartment for a minute," Rory said before leading to the apartment behind the curtain.

"Sure, go ahead," Luke said, opening his cash register, "I need to run up and get some singles out of the safe. Can you keep an eye on things for me?"

"Sure," Lorelai said before turning to Riley, "That was weird."

"Yeah, why is April here?" Riley asked, "And why did Luke follow them up? Does he really want to hear girl talk?"

"No idea, kid. Something fishy is definitely going on here," she said as she stood up from the table, "You're in charge. I'm going to go see what's going on."

"It's official," Lorelai heard April say through the door, "The DNA test proved it. I'm your daughter."

"What?" Lorelai yelled as she opened the door upon hearing those words.

"Lorelai!"

"Mom!"

"Did I just hear her right?" Lorelai asked, "You have a daughter?"

"Yes," Luke told her.

"And you knew about this?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yes, but," Rory began.

"We'll discuss this later. Why don't you and April go back and join Riley. Luke and I need to talk," Lorelai said.

"Fine, let's go," Rory said.

"Do you think she hates me?" April asked when they made it back downstairs.

"No, of course not. She's surprised, but don't worry. Everything will be fine," Rory said, giving her a hug.

"Thank you," April said.

"Hey, that's what big sisters are for," Rory said as she lead her to her and Riley's table, "Ry will you grab April a cup of coffee."

"Sure, you want anything else. Caesar will make you anything you want," Riley said.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry," April said.

"So, what's going on?" Riley asked, "You weren't up there very long and the only thing I heard was Mom shouting 'what' before you two came down."

"Go ahead," Rory encouraged April.

"This is what's going on," April said, handing him a copy of the DNA results, she had left the original with Luke.

"This is for real?" Riley asked, "And you knew?"

"She told me when she was here last week. Anna told her, but they wanted to confirm it before telling anyone else," Rory said, "I wanted to tell you, but it wasn't my secret to tell."

"Are you mad?" April asked.

"Mad, no. Definitely surprised, that's for sure, but with you and Rory hitting it off I'd figured you be around more anyway; now there's a familial connection to go along with it. It's cool," he said.

"Really?" April wondered.

"Well, the last thing I need is another little sister driving me crazy and keeping me up at night with worry, but you're pretty cool April," Riley said.

"Thanks, I think," April said.

"Hey, I don't drive you crazy," Rory said, "And what's there to worry about?"

"Please, you're dating my best friend who prior to being with you had a dating history that would rival Miss Patty's, I've got plenty to worry about," Riley said.

"Oh ye of little faith," Rory said, "I'd tell you to stop worrying, but I know you won't."

"Very true, and now that we've added another girl to the family, a teenager no less, I'll worry more," Riley said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me," April said, "I'm not seeing anyone."

"Maybe not now, but you will and after three years of living with Tristan, I know just the type of guys that go to Chilton," Riley said, "So if you need me to scare any of them off I'll be happy to do it."

"I appreciate that, but I'm good for now," April said.

* * *

While the kids were having their discussion downstairs in the diner, Lorelai and Luke were discussing it upstairs.

"So, April, she's…" Lorelai began.

"My daughter, yeah. Just got the DNA results to prove it," Luke said as he handed the paper to her.

"Wow, this is," Lorelai said.

"Crazy?" Luke offered.

"Weird," Lorelai said, "How long have you known about this?"

"A little over a week. I suspected the possibility when Rory said her name at dinner a few weeks ago, but I never imagined Anna would have kept this from me so I let the thought go until April came here telling me," Luke said.

"But, Rory said she didn't know who her father was," Lorelai said.

"She didn't, but after meeting Rory and hearing all her history April got curious and begged Anna to tell her. When she did, she came here looking for me," Luke said, "She told Rory and Rory helped her tell me."

"And when were you planning on telling me about this?" Lorelai asked.

"After we confirmed it. I didn't want to freak you out about me having a teenage daughter I never knew about until I knew for sure she was," Luke said.

"That makes sense. I'm sorry I eavesdropped and burst in on your moment like that," Lorelai said.

"It's fine."

"So, you have a daughter."

"I have a daughter."

"Wow!"

"You're telling me."

"So, what now?"

"Now, I don't really know. I haven't talked to Anna yet, but I'd like to get to know her. April said she's not really expecting anything. She just wanted to know for the sake of knowing."

"That may be true, but I can't imagine she doesn't want to get to know you and the way she and Rory have hit it off, I can't see her staying away from here."

"True. It's good they get along so well already."

"Yeah, it is, after all they're going to be step-sisters. Boy, between this April thing and my parents deciding to renew their vows, I'm glad we're waiting until next year to get married," Lorelai said.

"Me too. It is a lot to process," Luke said.

"Yeah, but now I'll have another daughter to stand up with me," Lorelai said.

"You would really do that?" Luke asked.

"Of course, you're going to include, Riley, aren't you?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, but I've known Riley for over a year," Luke said.

"And by the time the wedding gets here I'll have known April for just as long. It may be new, but she's your family. She deserves to be part of our wedding," Lorelai said.

"You're amazing, you know that," Luke said, taking her in his arms before kissing her, "I love you.

"I love you, too," Lorelai said, kissing him back, "We should get back downstairs before the whole town starts wondering what we're doing up here. **"**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: "You can't even think about it without blushing, can you?"

* * *

"So Stephanie and I were talking," Rory said as she and Tristan were walking to her dorm after their date at Cafe Romeo.

"That can't be good," he said.

"Tris!" Rory said.

"What? The two of you spending time together is never good," Tristan said, "When you two get together it's usually because you want me or Riley or both of us to do something me may not want to do."

"Well I think you'll like this," Rory said.

"Okay, what is it?" Tristan asked.

"We were thinking that it would be nice if the four of us went away for Thanksgiving weekend," Rory said, "We can still do the family dinner at the Hayden's on Thursday, but it would be nice to just have a few days away before finals."

"I like it. Any idea where?" Tristan asked.

"No, we didn't get that far. We just thought it would be nice for the four of us to get away and April is spending the weekend in Stars Hollow with Mom and Luke so if we go away they can have the weekend to themselves to get to know each other more," Rory said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You talk to April all the time and she's come here a few times to hang out with you and Riley after school. It will be good for Luke and Lorelai to have time with her by themselves," Tristan said.

"Great. Stephanie is supposed to talk to Riley about it and then we can figure out where we want to go," Rory said.

"Sounds good," he said.

"Are you coming in?" Rory asked now that they had reached her dorm.

"Is Paris home?" Tristan asked.

"Do you care?" Rory asked, leaning up to lick the shell of his ear before whispering, "Besides, I've got another one of my purchases from my weekend in New York on under this dress."

"Damn, I hope Paris doesn't mind a bit of noise," Tristan said, taking her hand and pulling her towards her room.

"She's got headphone's," Rory said as he pushed her up against the back of the door of her room, crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

"Stephanie talk to you?" Tristan asked, coming into his dorm the next morning with coffee for him and Riley.

"Is this to soften me up to go along with the trip they want or because you spent the night at my sister's dorm?" Riley asked.

"Neither one because you should go along with it because it will be fun and you encouraged me to keep the sex with Rory out of our dorm," Tristan said.

"I guess I did so I can't really complain and you're right. A weekend away could be fun, but wherever we go we are definitely getting separate rooms where the walls are not touching," Riley said.

"Absolutely, but I had a thought about the where, actually," Tristan said, "I just have to talk to my grandfather."

"What about?" Riley asked.

"He has a cabin in Vermont. It's big enough that we'll have our privacy, but there's enough to do in the cabin and in the surrounding area for us to all have fun together, too" Tristan said.

"I like it," Riley said, "I bet the girls will, too."

* * *

"So, are you up for some shopping this week?" Rory asked her mother when she answered the phone.

"Always. Are we shopping for anything in particular or shopping for the joy of shopping?" Lorelai asked.

"Stephanie and I want to get new dresses for our weekend with the boys," Rory said.

"Weekend with the boys? What weekend? What boys?" Lorelai wondered.

"Thanksgiving weekend with Tristan and Riley," Rory said, "Tristan's grandfather has a cabin up in Vermont he's letting us use."

"Vermont? What happened to dinner at the Hayden's?"

"We're still going to the Hayden's. This will be after dinner. We'll leave Thursday evening and come back probably Monday morning. None of us have classes until Tuesday."

"What spurred this idea?"

"We thought it would be nice to get away and relax before finals, but Ry and I also figured it would give you and Luke a chance to get to know April better on your own."

"That's sweet, kid. I appreciate that. She's come here a few times after school and hung out at the diner and had dinner with us a couple of times, but this is the first time she'll be staying so yeah, it will be nice for it to just be the three of us."

"That's what we thought, so shopping?"

"Absolutely. Where are we going?"

"If you're cool with it I was thinking of introducing Steph to Anna's place. She's got great stuff and if Steph likes it she'll spread the word and Anna could always use the business."

"That's no problem. I mean it was a bit weird at first meeting her, but being kindred spirits and all, we get along."

"Great, so are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

"For you, I can make sure I'm free."

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

"This stuff is so cool," Stephanie said as she and Rory browsed through the racks of clothes in Anna's store.

"I told you Anna had the best," Rory said.

"Hey, Rory, Lorelai. How are you?" Anna said when she came up to them after helping another customer.

"We're great Anna," Lorelai said, "How are you?"

"Oh, good. Are you looking for anything in particular?" Anna asked.

"Well, Stephanie and I," Rory said, indicating Stephanie to her, "Are looking for some new dresses to impress Riley and Tristan."

"Stephanie, Riley's girlfriend. I've heard a lot about you. It's great to finally meet you," Anna said.

"You, too. I love your store," Stephanie said.

"Thank. Okay, so, I take it you want something that will drive your boyfriends crazy?" Anna wondered.

"Definitely," Rory told her, "But, not too crazy. Whatever I wear Riley's going to see me in, too so I don't want something he'll make me change out of the second he see's it."

"Oh, good plan," Anna said, "I do like that about him though. How protective he is of you. April said he's already offered to have a talk with any potential boyfriends."

"Absolutely. He most certainly will should the need arise. He still stands by that the moment I give the word he will happily punch Tristan should he hurt me," Rory said.

"You have yourself a couple of great kids, Lorelai," Anna said.

"Thank you. April's great, too. We all got lucky," Lorelai said, "Our kids are the best."

"That they are," Anna said, "Okay, so shall we keep looking? I've got some great things in back I haven't brought out yet that I know you'll love."

"Bring it on," Rory said.

After a few hours of searching and trying on various dresses and a few other things, Rory and Stephanie had a few new outfits a piece. They each found a few skirts and tops as well as the perfect dresses to wear to the club they planned on going to on Saturday night while staying at the cabin. They didn't have too many plans in place and would probably just stay at the cabin most of the time, but after doing a little research they discovered a cool little club was just a few miles from the cabin and a band would be playing the Saturday they would there so they wanted to check it out.

"The guys are going to love these dresses," Stephanie said when she and Rory were back at Yale.

"They'll love what's under the dresses more," Rory told her.

"True, do you know what you're planning to wear with it?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, I've got quite a bit planned for Tristan during our time alone," Rory said.

"Really? Anything you want to share?" Stephanie asked.

"Remember what I told you I got him for Christmas last year?" Rory asked.

"The pictures of you in your old uniform," she said.

"Yeah and then we went to Chilton and paid out in all the spots he wanted to when we went there," Rory said, "Well, I haven't worn my uniform since then and he's never brought it up, but I'm sure…"

"That he wants to have sex with you while in your uniform," Stephanie said.

"Yep, so I'm taking it with me and we'll have a little bit of fun," Rory said with a slight blush, "I'm looking forward to it."

"You can't even think about it without blushing, can you?" Stephanie asked.

"I guess not," Rory said.

"Well, I'm excited for you. It will be fun," she said, "All I'm really looking forward to is just doing it."

"What?" Rory asked.

"Riley hasn't told you?" Stephanie wondered.

"Told me what?"

"We haven't exactly..."

"Seriously, why? I know neither of you are virgins anymore so why the wait? I know you've only been together a couple of months, but you've known each other for awhile now."

"I know. I don't know what's stopping us. We both want to I'm sure, but we either stop before we get to that point or we get interrupted. We keep making plans to be alone and they keep getting interrupted by one thing or another. Even though you and Tristan will be there, too, I'm hoping this trip will finally give us the privacy we need."

"It will. I promise. I will do whatever it takes to keep any interruptions away," Rory said.

"Thank you," Stephanie said.

* * *

Thanksgiving day found a rather large group gathered at the Hayden's. In addition to Rory and Riley, their parents and grandparents they also had brought Tristan and Stephanie whose parents were out of town for the holiday. Tristan's grandfather joined them as well. Straub and Francine also extended the dinner invitation to the extended family as well so April, Anna, Jess, Liz, and TJ joined in the dinner, too. In total the Hayden home had nineteen people in attendance for Thanksgiving.

"So how's the girl who tamed my grandson?" Janlan asked Rory when he walked into Straub's library and found her browsing the shelves.

"I don't know that I tamed him. Military school had a lot to do with that and think my dad and Riley did, too," Rory told him.

"Quite right. I was glad when Tristan found a friend in your brother. It was good for him. He didn't want to come back to Hartford and my son well, he wasn't really up to being a parent so it worked out that Tristan had people to go to," Janlan said, "I just wish I had been able to help him more myself, but with my health not it's best I couldn't take on a teenager."

"He understands that. And it all worked out for the best," Rory said, "I wish he hadn't gone because than maybe we could have been together all this time, but you never know."

"That's true and in going to military school he met your brother who in turn reintroduced you to Tristan from what I hear," Janlan said.

"Yeah, he did and it was actually Tristan who first suggested Riley and I could be related," Rory said.

"I must say I was quite surprised that all came out. I've known both sets of your grandparents for years and I never expected they would keep such a large secret," Janlan said.

"Me either, but it's out now and I have Ry, my Dad, and all our other family so it's good," Rory said.

"Yes, so what were you looking at before I came in here? I hear you have quite the book collection yourself," Janlan said.

"That I do. I was mostly just browsing. My grandfather has so many wonderful books I tend to just browse a different shelf whenever I'm here and borrow and couple that catch my eye," Rory said.

"You'll have to check out my library when you get to the cabin," Janlan said.

"There's a library?" Rory asked.

"A rather extensive one, in fact," he told her, "And feel free to borrow whatever you like and let Riley know, too. I hear he reads as much as you do."

"Thank you, I will. Wow, now I really can't wait to get to the cabin," Rory said.

* * *

After dinner, Rory and Riley said their goodbyes to their family before joining Tristan and Stephanie where they were waiting outside by Tristan's car. They piled in and began the two hour drive to Janlan DuGrey's cabin, the girls choosing to sit together in the back so they could talk, whispering things to each other that the guys couldn't hear.

"You know this really isn't fair," Tristan said after they had been on the road awhile.

"What's not fair?" Riley asked.

"You've got the two of them sharing secrets and plotting things with this girly bond they share and you and Rory do the same thing with that twin telepathy crap," Tristan said, "Who's on my side?"

"No one's against you Tris," Rory told him, reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder and kissing his neck, "Girls just like to share secrets."

"And yeah Rory and I may have a bond, but I'm with you on the girl code thing," Riley said.

"Oh, please, like you've never claimed bro's before hoe's," Stephanie said.

"She's got us there," Tristan said.

"And it's not like you and I don't have a few secrets of our own," Rory said, whispering into Tristan's ear, "There's sure to be plenty of secrets going on this weekend."

"Ugh, Ror, I can hear you, you know," Riley said.

"Well, I do now," she said with a laugh.

"Good. I'm not stupid. I know what's going to happen this weekend. That's why when Tristan suggested this place I was thankful that there were bedrooms on opposite sides of the cabin," Riley said, "Just because I know it's going on and I'm reluctantly okay wit doesn't mean I want to hear it."

"Ditto," Rory said with a wink towards Stephanie, knowing the girl's plans for her brother.

* * *

Once they arrived at the cabin and had unloaded all their things, Rory grabbed Riley and immediately went off in search of the library Janlan had told her about while Tristan and Stephanie setup snacks and drinks for their movie night.

"Slow down Baby Girl, we've got all weekend," Riley said as she pulled him along with her through the house, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Janlan told me he has a library here. A fact Tristan failed to mention," she told him.

"That little sneak. Where is it?" Riley asked.

"Janlan said it has a secret entrance behind his office," Rory said looking for the spot on the wall he told her would be a hidden door handle to the library.

"That's so cool," Riley said once Rory found the handle and pushed the door open, "Woah!"

"Yeah and thought the grandfather's had amazing collections. This is…"

"I know. If I didn't have other more pressing plans for this weekend I'd never leave this room."

"Same. Wow!"

"Where do we start?"

"No idea, but Janlan did say we were free to borrow anything we wanted."

"Great, I'm sure I'll find a few. Hey Ror?"

"Yeah, Ry."

"Would it be weird if we…" he began unsure how to approach the subject with his sister, "Um, I know you and Tristan are well, you know, but I don't know Steph has told you, but."

"You haven't slept together, yet," Rory said.

"Yeah, she told you?" Riley asked.

"Uh, huh. She said she wants to and is pretty sure you do to," Rory said.

"Definitely," Riley said, "Sorry, I'm sure it's awkward for you to hear that."

"Very, but it's fine. Are you nervous?" Rory asked.

"Yeah and it's weird. I've never been nervous before. Not even with Sarah and that was my first time," he said, "Why am I nervous?"

"Because you care about her. Maybe even love her. With Sarah you'd known each other forever so it was easier," Rory said, "Yeah, you've known Steph for awhile so it shouldn't be this hard, but as much as you loved Sarah and still do in away, I think you care about Steph more."

"I don't think I love her. I like her alot and I can see myself being with her for a long time," Riley said, "What makes you think I love her?"

"The way you look at her," Rory said.

"How do I look at her?" he asked.

"The same way Tristan looks at me or how Luke looks at Mom," she said, "Trust me it's there in your eyes, whether you're ready to admit you feel it or not. I don't think Steph has noticed though."

"Has she ever…" Riley began.

"No, she hasn't said anything to me about being in love with you and I wouldn't tell you if she did," Rory said, "Hoes over Bro's, remember."

"Guys, come on, the books aren't going anywhere," Tristan said, coming into the library.

"But we might if we can't pull you away from here," Stephanie said, joining them.

"Alright, we'll just be a minute," Rory said.

"Thank you," Riley said, giving Rory a hug and kissing the top of her head once Tristan and Stephanie had gone back to the living room

"Anytime. I love you, Big Brother," Rory said, running her fingers over his necklace as he held her in his arms.

"I love you, too, Baby Girl," Riley said, repeating the action on her necklace.

* * *

"I think you owe me," Tristan said as he and Rory washed the dishes from their dinner Friday night after Riley and Stephanie had already retired to their room for the night, "You and Riley spent all day in that damn library. You know there was a reason I didn't tell you about it."

"I know, but lucky for me Janlan didn't get that message and told me where to find it and said we could borrow whatever we want. Now that we've had a chance to look through it all and pick out a few titles to take back with us my attention is all yours," Rory said, placing the plate she was drying in the cupboard before setting down the towel and placing her arms around Tristan's neck.

"All mine, huh. I could work with that," he said, placing his hands on her waist to pull her to him for a kiss.

"Hmm, how about you finish up in here and I go change into a little surprise I brought with me," Rory suggested.

"A surprise? Is it lacy, see through, eatable," he whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

"None of the above, but you'll love it, trust me," Rory said, "Give me ten minutes, then join me in the library."

"The library?" Tristan asked.

"Trust me," Rory stated before kissing him one more and heading to their bedroom to change into her old Chilton uniform.

"Wow!" Tristan said exactly ten minutes later when he walked into the library and saw Rory standing there on her tip toes, absentmindedly browsing the shelves, wearing that old plaid skirt that drove him crazy. With her reaching up to see the higher shelves the skirt rose to just above her knees, hitting the middle of her thighs; any higher and he'd be able to see what was underneath.

"Tristan! You scared me," Rory said, biting her bottom lip when she turned to see he had entered the room. She was so caught up in trying to remain calm about what she was about to do she hadn't heard him come in.

"Oh, my. My Mary got all dressed up just for me," Tristan said as he approached her, placing his hands on the shelf behind her so one arm was on either side of her, trapping her between him and the bookshelf, "I like it."

"I thought you would," Rory said, licking her lips as she looked up into his eyes before he crashed his lips to hers.

Tristan continued his assault on her body, kissing every inch of exposed skin around her face and neck once her jacket was removed before taking her into his arms to move them to the top of the desk, pushing everything aside as he set her atop it.

A few hours later they laid together on the sofa in the library, curled together underneath a blanket, completely spent from their time together on the desk and against the wall before making their way to the couch where Tristan happily explored what was underneath her skirt like he would have back at Chilton.

"I love you," Tristan said, kissing her forehead as she lay with her head on his chest, tightly wrapped up in his arms.

"I love you, too," Rory told him, kissing his chest before falling asleep in the happiest place she felt, with him.

* * *

The next morning, Stephanie cautiously pulled herself away from Riley, not wanting to wake him while she went off to be sure Rory and Tristan were up so Riley wouldn't find them. Rory had told her about her plan in the car after hearing about the library from Janlan.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked, waking up when he rolled over and felt the bed was empty next to him.

"I wanted to talk to Rory," Stephanie said, "Go back to sleep. I won't be long."

"It's seven in the morning. Don't you think she'll still be asleep? If their night was anything like ours I bet she is," Riley said.

"Probably, but I'm up and could go for good girl talk," Stephanie said.

"Girl talk. I hate those words," Riley said, getting out of bed, "We're okay right?"

"Perfect," she told him, placing a hand on his cheek before kissing him.

"And last night?" Riley asked.

"Last night was amazing," Stephanie said, "Now, I want to go have a chat with Rory so either stay here and go back to sleep or you can go get started on breakfast."

"I'm up now so there's no going back to sleep. I will stay here though," he said, "I think I'll grab a shower. You're welcome to join me once you've finished with the girl talk."

"I just might do that," Stephanie said, kissing him again before heading to library to wake up Rory and Tristan.

"You're a lifesaver, Steph," Rory said once Tristan had left to go back to their room, "I never expected to be too tired to make it back to our room."

"I figured there was a possibility so I wanted to check. If Riley found you two in here I'm sure your Mom would have heard the yelling all the way in Stars Hollow," Stephanie said.

"True, so, did you?" Rory asked.

"We did," Stephanie said.

"And?" Rory asked.

"Well worth the wait," Stephanie told her, "And you? How was it last night?"

"Mind-blowing," Rory said.

"Really? Maybe I should break out one of my old uniforms sometime," Stephanie said, "Though it may have more to do with how in love you guys are than what you wear while doing it."

"True, though the uniform definitely helped. The look on Tristan's face when he saw me in it…" Rory said.

"Primal?" Stephanie offered.

"Oh, yeah. He had the most intense gaze and the way he couldn't take his eyes off my legs. I loved it," Rory said.

"Oh, I am definitely going to try that some time," Stephanie said, "But for now I promised your brother I'd join him in the shower.

"Eww, Stephanie," Rory said.

"Sorry, you were getting an orgasmic look on your face as you talked about you and Tristan. It creeped me out," Stephanie said.

"And nothing quicker to tame a sexual desire than the thought of my brother in the shower," Rory said with a laugh, "Go, I think I'll join Tristan so we can continue what we were doing last night."

Aside from going to the club for a few hours Saturday night, the four spent the rest of the weekend watching movies and just enjoying being away from school for awhile. On Monday morning before they packed up to leave, Rory and Riley went back to the library to gather up the books they wanted to take with them. They had each picked out a dozen books a piece. Some they both liked so they could switch once they were done. Rory had to hold in the chuckle that came to her lips when Riley sat down the couch to look through a book while she picked out hers. She would never be able to look at that couch the same again and Tristan had already insisted they come back when the chance arose again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: "Yeah, hey you want to get out of here for a bit?"

* * *

After their trip to Vermont they all got very busy with finals and then Christmas. With the big announcement that happened the previous year, Christmas 2004 was definitely a much more low key event. They still had the usual party at the Gilmore's with all of society in attendance, but Christmas day for Rory and Riley was spent in Stars Hollow with Chris, Sherry, and Gigi staying at the inn so they could all be together Christmas morning. April and Anna joined them in the afternoon for an early dinner after spending the morning in Hartford with Anna's brother and his family.

New Year's found Rory and Riley in New York with Tristan, Stephanie, and the rest of the Life and Death Brigade for a big New Year's Eve party being held at the Plaza. They had a lot of fun and while Rory loved school she wasn't so anxious to go back after all that time off with her friends and family, but the new year also meant Richard and Emily's fortieth anniversary was approaching along with the vow renewal they planned for Valentine's Day weekend.

"Our Grandmother is so stressful," Rory said when she came into the guy's dorm, placing herself on the couch between Tristan and Riley so she could lay her head in Tristan's lap and place her feet on Riley's.

"I'm guess you're talking about Emily," Riley said.

"Duh, of course Emily," Rory said.

"You never know. Francine can have her moments, too," Riley said.

"True, but Emily is the one insisting on like eight million final dress fittings to be sure Mom and I haven't gained or lost a single ounce so the dresses will be perfect," Rory said, "If I hear the words freshman fifteen one more time."

"We're sophomore's," Tristan stated as he began running his fingers through her hair.

"Try telling her that. She insists that with the way Mom and I eat, I'm lucky I haven't gained a freshman fifteen every year of my life," Rory said.

"Well, the wedding is this weekend," Tristan told her, "Just a few more days and this will all be behind you."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm happy for her and Grandpa. It's sweet that they want to do this vow renewal and everything, but all this stress of what's basically a pretend waiting is seriously making me want to suggest that Mom and Luke elope," Rory said.

"And have the town miss out on seeing their queen finally marry her diner man?" Riley asked, "Do you want to be the one to tell Patty and Babette they don't get to attend that wedding?"

"Oh, you're right, that could be bad. Well, Mom's just going to have to plan it herself then," Rory said, "She can find me a dress and just tell me where and when."

"Sure, you can keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better, but you know it's not going to last. You've been looking forward to them getting married probably the longest of anyone," Riley said, "You're going to help plan."

"You're probably right," Rory said, "Okay, I'll just have elope for my own wedding then."

"Fine, as long as I get to be a witness and on another continent when you tell Mom I'm all for it," Riley said.

"Not funny," Rory said, "Okay, as much I don't want to get up, I've got class in twenty minutes so I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, see you, Baby Girl," Riley said, kissing her on the cheek when she sat up.

"Bye, Ry," Rory said before turning to Tristan to kiss him goodbye, "Love you."

"Love you, too, Mar," Tristan said, returning her kiss.

* * *

Saturday morning found Rory and Lorelai up much earlier than they wanted to be after the impromptu bachelorette party they threw for Emily the night before. Lucky for them, Stephanie was staying over and after being friends with Logan, Colin, and Finn for so many years she was an excellent last minute party thrower. After getting ready the girls jumped into the limo Emily insisted on and that Lorelai was grateful for so she could drink as much as she wanted, and headed to the diner to pick up Luke, Tristan, and Riley.

As stressed as Rory had been the few days before, she was actually sad to see the beautiful ceremony come to an end. She was glad that Tristan had joined her Dad and the Hayden grandparents in the front row so he was able to easily hand her his handkerchief when she began to tear up as Richard and Emily recited their vows. She was even more glad to have him at her side to lean her head against his shoulder as Richard brought the room to tears when he announced the song he had chosen for his and Emily's first dance and told the story behind it.

"You want to dance, Mar?" Tristan asked, standing up and holding out a hand to her when the DJ announced other couples were welcome to join Richard and Emily on the dance floor.

"I'd be delighted," she told him.

"I hear you ladies had a little party last night," Tristan said as he led her around the dance floor.

"Yep, Grandma came over freaking out about her dress and then when Grandpa called talking about his bachelor party we kind of threw one together," Rory said, "Thank God for Steph."

"Yeah, you hang out with the Stooges long enough you get pretty good and throwing parties, even last minute one's," Tristan said.

"I'm really happy for them," Rory said when she noticed Riley had brought Stephanie out to dance.

"Who, your grandparents?" Tristan asked.

"Them, too, but I was talking about Riley and Stephanie," she said, "Look at them."

"They're in love," Tristan said when he got a look at them, too.

"They are, but neither has said it," Rory told him, "I told Ry back when we were in Vermont I thought he loved her. It was in his eyes. The way he looked at her."

"While I don't pay attention to how my best friend looks at his girlfriend, I do believe you're right. I noticed in the way he talks about her. Like she's the most important person in the world," Tristan said, pulling her closer to him as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, hey you want to get out of here for a bit?" Rory asked as they continued to dance as the song changed.

"And go where?" Tristan asked.

"I saw a room we could use when I was getting dressed," she said, "You want to?"

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Rory asked, grabbing his hand and dragging him off the dance floor, stopping only to grab a bottle of champagne to take with them.

* * *

Rory and Tristan managed to get their little tryst in before anyone came looking for them, well almost anyone. He hadn't come looking for them, but a place of his own to take his date for the evening when he saw the two fumbling with their clothes as they walked out of the room.

"Damn, Ace. If I had known you had this side of you I may have actually tried to steal you away from my cousin when I first saw you in Miami," Logan said.

"Funny, Huntzberger, like I'd ever give you a chance," Rory told him.

"And like I'd ever let her go. It took me three years to get her to go out with me," Tristan said, "I'm not giving her up for anything."

"Good answer," Rory said, taking his hand in hers and reaching up to kiss his cheek, "We should get back before anyone else comes up here."

"Yeah, see you Huntz," Tristan said.

"Later DuGrey. Ace, always a pleasure," Logan said.

"And just where have you been?" Lorelai asked, pulling Rory aside when she and Tristan walked back into the ballroom.

"No where," Rory told her.

"Uh, huh, that's exactly what I used to say. Be glad your grandparents didn't notice you missing or worse your Dad and Riley," Lorelai said.

"That's good, I think we'd be heading to a hospital right now if Riley noticed we were missing," Rory said.

"True, but lucky for you, Stephanie is pretty good at distracting him," Lorelai said, "He really loves her doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I don't think he's told her yet though," Rory said.

"That may all be changing," Lorelai said, pointing to her son and his girlfriend as they stood close together on the dance floor, arms around each other whispering softly to each other with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Mom, he, they…" Rory began.

"I know. It's sweet isn't it," Lorelai said.

"Very," Rory said.

"Okay, I hate to break them up, but Grandma wants a picture before we cut the cake," Lorelai said.

"I'll go, he likes me better," Rory said, quickly walking away before her mother could respond.

"Hey!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment, but Grandma wants a picture," Rory said after tapping Riley on the shoulder as he kissed Stephanie.

"I'll be back," Riley said, kissing Stephanie again before throwing an arm around Rory's shoulder, "Interrupting a moment, huh? What makes you so sure of that?"

"It's a twin thing," she stated, playing with her necklace, "I can tell when you're at your happiest and I don't think I've ever seen you happier, Big Brother. Being in love suits you."

"Thanks, Baby Girl. It feels good, too," Riley said as they walked towards the cake to join their family for a few pictures, "Can I request something that's going to sound completely out of character?"

"Anything," Rory said.

"Will you take Tristan back to your dorm tonight?" Riley asked, "Steph's roommate is crazier than yours and recently single so she's pretty anti-guys at the moment and I'd kind of like to, um."

"Yes, of course I will," Rory said.

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

It worked out well for everyone when Rory and Tristan got to her dorm that night and found it was empty. Paris had left a note saying Doyle was sick so she was staying at his dorm while she took care of him. With Monday being Valentine's Day and neither of them having classes until the afternoon Tristan had booked a room for them in the city for Sunday evening along with a day filled with pampering for Rory as he dropped her off at a spa for the day Sunday morning while he got their room ready for the evening.

After dinner at a French restaurant Tristan found called Cafe Un Deux Trois, where he added a charm to her bracelet; this one a little piano that had two meanings. The first Rory knew, for their first kiss, but having not seen the hotel they were staying in she didn't know there was a second meaning.

"Are you going to tell me where we're staying?" Rory asked as they got into a cab to go to the hotel.

"Nope," Tristan said before handing a paper with the name of the hotel on it to the driver, "You'll love it."

"But, you said the charm has something to do with where we're staying and unless we're staying at Radio City Music Hall, I don't see how a piano fits," Rory said.

"You'll just have wait and see," he told her, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles.

"I hate waiting," she told him.

"Relax, it's not far," he said.

"Oh, wow! Tristan!" Rory exclaimed as they got out of the cab in front of The Casablanca Hotel, "I had no idea this place existed."

"Me either, but I wanted to go somewhere besides the Plaza so after some research I found this place," Tristan said.

"It's amazing," Rory said as she took a spin in the lobby as they walked into the hotel.

"And guess where we get to go for breakfast," Tristan said.

"Where?" Rory asked.

"Rick's Cafe," he told her, "Right upstairs and they even have a piano player to really enhance the experience."

"The piano," Rory said, "Fingering the new charm on her bracelet. You amazing you know that?"

"I try," Tristan said kissing her before leading her to the elevator to head up to their room, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Happy Valentine's Day, Tris," Rory said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rory."

* * *

The week after Valentine's Day Rory took Stephanie home with her to Stars Hollow for the weekend when the boys decided to spend the weekend playing poker with a few of the LDB boys. Previously, Stephanie had only been to the house and the diner so Rory gave her a tour, showing her all her favorite spots and the Dragonfly. She also took her to Lane's since she hadn't been to visit her in awhile. The three girls ended up kicking Zach and Brian out for a few hours while they immersed themselves in girl talk. Sticking by her vow to wait until marriage to have sex, Lane happily encouraged the girls to share their stories with her so she could live vicariously through them.

Sunday afternoon the boys surprised Rory and Stephanie by showing up in Stars Hollow. With the boys in town, Rory insisted on seeing movie. So after calling Lane to invite her and Zach as well as stopping by Doose's to invite Dean and Lindsey, the four of them headed to the Black & White & Read Bookstore for their quadruple date.

"This town seriously needs to get an actual movie theater," Tristan said as the eight of them went into the diner after the movie, "Or at least we could go into Hartford next time."

"I agree. A guy can only sit through _Pippi Longstocking_ so many times," Dean said.

"Coffee?" Luke asked as he began to fill Rory's cup, knowing her answer was already a yes.

"Definitely," came the unanimous response.

"I can't help it if Kirk doesn't know how to properly run a projector without destroying the film reels or that the bookstore hasn't invested in a bigger collection," Rory said.

"No, but you could pick something else when the choices are offered," Riley said.

"You're supposed to be on my side," she told him.

"Sorry, gotta break the twin code on this one," Riley said, "I'm Pippi'd out."

"Fine, next time we'll go to the theater in Hartford," Rory said.

"Or we can always do a movie night at the house," Riley said.

"True, but either way. This was fun, us all being together. We definitely need to do it again," Rory said,

"Absolutely," Stephanie agreed, "And us girls should totally take a shopping trip sometime."

"Oh, shopping, I'd like that," Lindsey said.

"And while you have your girly shopping fest talking about us, what are we supposed to be doing?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know, guy stuff, whatever that is," Rory said, "Sports, video games."

"You're cute, you know that," Tristan said leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I try."

* * *

"So what's the plan for spring break?" Logan asked a couple of weeks later as they all sat in the common room of Tristan and Riley's dorm.

"No idea," Riley said, "Any Life and Death Brigade stuff going on?"

"Not officially," Colin said, "A few of us thought about heading out to Vegas or something for the week."

"That could be fun," Tristan said, "What do you think, Ror? Rory?"

"Huh?" she questioned, looking up from the letter she had been reading, "What was the question?"

"Colin said some of the LDB were thinking about going to Vegas for spring break. What do you think?" Tristan asked again.

"I think we're not old enough to gamble so it would be a pretty pointless trip," Rory said.

"There's things to do besides gamble, Baby Girl," Riley said.

"I know that, I'm just not really interested in going to Las Vegas," Rory said before getting up from couch, "I've got a call to make, so if you'll excuse me."

"What was that letter she was reading?" Riley asked after Rory went into Tristan's room.

"I didn't see any of the letter, but I caught the postmark on the envelope. It's from Philly," Tristan said.

"Jess?"

"I imagine so. She doesn't know anyone else there, does she?"

"Not that I know of. I wonder what's up."

"No idea. Last we saw him was Thanksgiving and I know she's talked to him a couple of times, but she hasn't said anything."

"Do you think something's wrong?"

"She'd say if there was or Luke would."

"True, you wanna?"

"Yeah, you get coffee and I'll see what's up," Tristan said before going into his room while Riley and Stephanie went on a coffee run for all of them, "Rory? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I will, don't worry. I've got to go," Rory said into her phone before turning to Tristan, "Hey, yeah. Everything's fine."

"It didn't seem like it the way you sort of ran off in here. Was that Jess?" Tristan asked.

"How did you?" Rory wondered.

"I saw the Philly postmark. Is everything alright? Usually you tell me when he sends you a new poem or chapter or something," he said.

"Yeah, he's just got this open house coming up or rather Truncheon does," Rory said, "They're starting an e-zine and have some new authors and a few artists displaying work in the store now so they want to show it all off."

"That's cool so was his letter inviting you?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, sort of. He sent an invitation with the letter. He said we didn't have to come, but he'd like it if we did. The other guys have family and friends in the area that stop by all the time and they ask about his," Rory said, "And they've been begging him to meet me since he dedicated his book to me."

"So you want to go and support him," Tristan said.

"I'd like to, yeah," Rory said.

"Then we'll go. When is it?" Tristan asked.

"Next Saturday," she said, biting her lip as she looked at him.

"Ah, so the real reason you don't want to go to Vegas," Tristan said.

"Not exactly. I also really just have no interest," she said.

"Okay, so we'll spend the weekend in Philly, maybe a couple days of actual spring break so you can spend some time with Jess. Then maybe we'll come back for a day or so and spend the weekend before we go back to school at the Vineyard," Tristan suggested.

"Really? Martha's Vineyard. Where would we stay?"

"Logan's parents have a house. We can stay there."

"Cool. I've never been to the Vineyard. The Gilmore's go all the time, but I've never gone with them."

"Alright. I'll talk to Logan and get the keys. Do you just want it to be you and me or are we including Riley and Steph, too?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm good either way."

"I think Riley would disown you if you want to Truncheon to see all those books without him," Tristan said.

"You're probably right," Rory said, "So it will be the four of us again."

"Looks like. It will be fun and it gives me someone to hang out with while you and Steph shop which I know you'll do," Tristan said.

"True and I'm guessing the Huntzberger place on Martha's Vineyard is probably as big as Janlan's cabin so we'll have our privacy from each other," Rory said.

"It is and I believe they have a pretty nice library, too," Tristan said as he placed his hands on her waist to pull her towards him.

"Well, we will definitely have to visit the library when we go there," Rory whispered against his lips before kissing him.

* * *

Over the next week they arranged their plans for spring break. They would leave right after classes on Friday for Philadelphia and stay there until Tuesday. Then after spending a couple of days in Stars Hollow they would go out to the Vineyard Thursday morning and stay until Sunday. Rory was looking forward to seeing Truncheon. Jess had mentioned in his letters and emails to her that if she ever came he had a few places he wanted to show her so she was also looking forward to that. She also couldn't wait to see the look on his face when they showed up at the open house. She thought about telling him she was coming, but decided to surprise him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: "Oh well, we'd be the best-dressed, most well-read girls sleeping on a bench that Yale's ever seen,"

* * *

As soon as they were in Philadelphia after classes on the Friday before spring break, Rory was anxious to get checked into their hotel and get over to Truncheon to surprise Jess. Each couple had a room at the Rittenhouse Hotel and they brought both Rory and Riley's cars so they could go off separately if they wanted to, to explore the city since none of the four had ever been to Philadelphia.

"I think we're going to stay here while you go see Jess," Riley told Rory and Tristan when he stopped in their room before going to his own.

"You sure?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, Jess is already going to be surprised to see you and Tristan, why overwhelm him with all four of us at once," Riley said.

"You just want to be alone to have sex with your girlfriend," Tristan said.

"Maybe so, but what I said about Jess is true," Riley said.

"You're right. Okay, well I'll let him know you're here so he's not surprised tomorrow," Rory said, "We'll see you later."

"Okay, are we all getting dinner together tonight or should I just order room service for me and Steph?" Riley asked.

"I'd say just order room service. Depending on what he's got going on we might eat with Jess," Rory said.

"Alright. See you guys later," Riley said.

"Bye, Ry," Rory said.

"Later," Tristan said, "You ready?"

"Yep, let's go," Rory said as they walked hand in hand to the elevator.

"Is this the place?" Tristan asked when they stopped at the address that was on the invitation Rory had received.

"Looks like it," Rory said as they got out of the car.

"The bookstore hours are over, Mar, they're closed," Tristan said.

"Yeah, but they also live here, so if the door is locked, they should still hear the bell," Rory said as she tried the door and found it locked before pushing the button to ring the bell.

"If you're shopping for a book we open at nine tomorrow," Chris said when he opened the door for Rory and Tristan.

"We're not looking for a book," Rory said, "We're friends of Jess'. We came for the open house, but he doesn't know it and I wanted to surprise him. Could you maybe tell him he has visitors?"

"Are you Rory?" Chris asked.

"I am," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, holding out his hand to her to shake, "Have a seat. I'll go get Jess."

"Thank you," Tristan said as he joined Rory on the couch that Chris has indicated for them to sit on.

"Who in the world could possibly be here to see me, Chris? Are you sure they aren't after money or something?" Jess questioned as Chris forced him down the stairs.

"No worries there. Us trust fund kids have plenty of money," Rory said when he came into view.

"Rory! What - what are you doing here?"

"You invited me, remember?"

"I know, I do, but you never said...I didn't think you were coming."

"Not come, Jess. I told you when you first said they were going to publish your book that I wanted to see the place and now that it's published and in stores, something I still haven't seen by the way, I had to see the place where it got published and meet the people who saw in you what I've always seen."

"Well, thanks. I'm glad you're here, Rory. You too, Tristan. No Riley?"

"He's at the hotel with Stephanie."

"Hotel? How long are you staying?"

"We're here until Tuesday. It's spring break."

"I'm sure you guys have plans and things you want to do together, but any chance some of that time could be spent with me?"

"Definitely. You've been saying for months that you have places you want me to see if I ever came."

"Perfect. Tomorrow's busy with the open house, but how about we start with breakfast Sunday morning?" Jess asked.

"I'm guessing you know a place with good coffee," Rory said.

"Yes, and really good food," he said.

"Excellent. Okay, well we don't want to keep you anymore if you have things to do to get ready for tomorrow," Rory said.

"Actually, tomorrow's pretty much set. Just a few last minute things to do in the morning, so if you're hungry I know a place you'll love," Jess said.

"Both of us or is this the kind of place only a Gilmore stomach could handle?" Tristan asked.

"Don't worry. I would never suggest a place only a Gilmore could handle," Jess said.

After grabbing his coat, Jess joined Tristan and Rory in the car and directed them to a place he liked going to that in addition to pretty good food also had live music every night. They quickly arrived at MilkBoy Philadelphia where the three all enjoyed a burger and fries, shared a batch of pork belly nachos and enjoyed the sounds of the local band that was performing that night.

* * *

Saturday morning after having breakfast at the hotel, Rory, Riley, Tristan, and Stephanie went to Truncheon for the open house. Rory and Riley were anxious to get their hands on all the books while Tristan and Stephanie were looking forward to seeing the artwork they had on display.

"So this is Truncheon," Stephanie said when they walked in.

"Yeah, we didn't see much when we were here yesterday, but there was one painting that caught my eye that I want to show you," Tristan told her.

"Great, it's not like they'll notice us in five minutes anyway so lead the way," Stephanie said.

"Where should we start?" Rory asked as she and Riley eyed the shelves of books in front of them.

"You could start by saying 'hello' to the guy who invited," Jess said as he came up behind them.

"Hey, Jess. It's good to see you," Riley said, shaking his hand.

"You, too. Did you two come alone?" Jess asked.

"No, with Tristan studying to be an architect and doing some drawing for fun," Rory said.

"And Steph being an art history major," Riley added, "They went right to the paintings."

"Plus they knew the two of you would forget they existed once you started flipping through the books," Jess said.

After a couple of hours of looking through book after book, Rory and Riley joined Tristan and Stephanie as they awaited Jess' reading of an excerpt from his book. After mingling with the crowd and the media in attendance, Jess and his business partners Matt, whom they met when they arrived that morning and Chris spoke to the crowd, welcoming and thanking them for coming to Truncheon.

* * *

Sunday morning Jess met everyone at the hotel and the five of them went to Sabrina's Cafe, a local place Jess went to occasionally. The coffee was good and the food was amazing. Jess knew that Rory and Riley would love both the coffee and pancakes, especially with the topping options of chocolate chips and marshmallows.

"These pancakes are amazing," Rory said as she took another bite from her stack that in addition to the powdered sugar and cinnamon they came with had been adorned with marshmallows, m&m's, and peanut butter chips.

"Enjoy it while you're here," Riley told her, "Because there is no way Luke would ever make them for you like that."

"He would if the right moment came along and I pouted just enough," Rory said.

"A moment like what?" Tristan asked.

"He made me these crazy extra chocolaty pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries the first time Dean broke up with me," Rory said.

"Well then I guess you're never going to have them then because I don't ever plan on breaking up with you," Tristan said before giving her a kiss.

"I'm good without the pancakes," Rory said, returning his kiss, "As long as I've got you."

"Aww, you guys are too sweet," Stephanie said.

"More like nauseating," Riley said.

"Ditto," Jess said.

"So, what else do you have planned for us today, Dodger," Rory said.

"Haven't heard that one in awhile," Jess said, "Well, a couple of blocks from here is Molly's Books & Records. It's this pretty cool used book and music store. It's small, but you can find a lot of great things if you look."

"Sounds good, but they carry used books. I want to see a store that carries new books, like yours for instance and Truncheon doesn't count," Rory said.

"Don't worry. I'll show you my book in a store, but Molly's is close and I know you'll love it so we'll hit there first and then I'll take you to see my book, deal," Jess said.

"Fine, deal," Rory said, "So, who's all coming to the bookstore?"

"I'm in, for sure," Riley said, "Tris? Steph?"

"I'll check it out," Tristan said, "And then when Stephanie and I get bored watching you look at books we'll walk around a bit."

"Works for me," Stephanie said.

"Great so we'll pay and then we'll go," Riley said.

After spending a couple of hours at Molly's, Jess took them to the Joseph Fox Bookshop so Rory could see his book in a store that wasn't Truncheon. Rory had to ask if he was serious when he told her the name of the store. She couldn't believe there really was a Fox books and a Joe Fox one at that. They had to beg her not to walk around the store chanting F-O-X before they went in.

* * *

After the bookstores Sunday afternoon they dropped Jess off back at Truncheon before going to The Philadelphia Shakespeare Theatre for a performance of _Romeo and Juliet_. After the show Rory insisted that for dinner they should get a cheese steak from every place possible and conclude for themselves which was the best. On Monday they decided to do the touristy things and visit Independence Hall and the Benjamin Franklin Museum.

"Okay, I love history as much as the next person," Tristan said, "And it's cool and all to see these things, but can we do something fun now, please?"

"This is fun," Rory said.

"It's educational," Tristan said.

"And learning is fun for me," Rory said.

"I know and I love you for it, but I'm bored," Tristan said, "If I wanted to learn about Ben Franklin I'd read a book or watch a movie. I don't need to spend four hours in a museum."

"It has not been four hours, has it?" Riley asked.

"Close to it," Stephanie said, showing him the time on her watch.

"Wow, time flies," Riley said.

"Okay, so we've been here awhile," Rory said, "What would you like to do?"

"I want to go shopping," Stephanie said, "We could use a few new outfits for the weekend."

"More clothes, Steph?" Riley asked.

"A girl can never have too many clothes, Ry," Rory said.

"You know it's a good thing you two aren't roommates. Between all your books and Steph's clothes, there would be no room left for the two of you," Riley said.

"Oh well, we'd be the best-dressed, most well-read girls sleeping on a bench that Yale's ever seen," Stephanie said.

"Exactly," Rory said with a laugh, "now we'll go shopping and you guys go do whatever."

"Alright, we'll see you girls later, I guess," Tristan said, giving Rory a kiss, "I love you."

"Love you, too," Rory said, kissing him again.

"Have fun and try not to put too big a dent into your father's credit card," Riley said.

"Funny. I love you, Riles," Stephanie said before kissing him.

"I love you, too, Steph," he said, kissing her back, "See ya later, Baby Girl."

"Bye, Ry," Rory said, kissing him on the check before joining Stephanie in the car.

While the girls shopped, Tristan and Riley went to Truncheon to hang out with Jess, Matt, and Chris. Jess and Riley got into discussing books while Chris showed Tristan a few more paintings and drawings and even set him up with space to draw something of his own while Matt kept an eye on the store. After the girls came back from shopping the four went out to a movie and dinner before heading to the hotel for the evening.

* * *

Tuesday morning, Rory went out for coffee with Jess while Tristan, Riley, and Stephanie got their things packed up and checked out of the hotel. Jess took her to a little diner that he had described as being almost as good as Luke's, but gave her an even bigger surprise when he showed her a few chapters of a second book he had recently begun working on.

"I'm trusting you with this," Jess told her, "No one else has seen these pages and I want your honest opinion, okay?"

"Okay and thank you," Rory said, "I appreciate this Jess. I can't wait to read it."

"Well, don't get too excited until you actually do. You might hate it," he told her.

"I could never hate anything you write, Jess, you've got such a great brain," she said.

"So you keep saying."

"And I mean it."

"Thank you. So, how's everything going back in Stars Hollow?"

"Good, the same. Kirk's still crazy, Taylor's bossy, the usual."

"Your Mom's good? Luke?"

"Yeah, they're good. They're slowly beginning to plan the wedding. It will be at the inn next June and Sookie of course will cook. Mom hasn't nailed down whether she's going to make all the dresses or not, but she has time for that."

"I assume you'll be her maid of honor?"

"Yep and April a bridesmaid and Gigi will be the flower girl."

"Lorelai is including April in the wedding?"

"Yeah, they're still getting to know each other and April isn't calling Luke 'Dad' yet or anything, but by the time the wedding gets here they'll have known each other over a year and she's family."

"True, you know Luke asked me to be his best man, right?"

"I did. You're going to do it, right?"

"I'll be there. I'm looking forward to seeing them get married. They've been waiting a long time to be together. They deserve to be happy."

"And they are. Ecstatically happy."

* * *

"What are you reading, Mar?" Tristan asked as they drove back to Connecticut.

"Jess is starting a second book," Rory said, "He gave me the first three chapters to read."

"Is it as good as his first book?"

"Better. Thank you for coming with me."

"Of course, but I've told you before, Rory, I'll go anywhere with you."

"I know, but it can't be easy for you to see me spend time with Jess or hang out with Dean, but you do it."

"Do I wish you didn't get along so well with your ex-boyfriends and that I didn't either, yes. I have no interest in spending any time with Summer or any other girls I went out with at Chilton so the concept is a little weird to me. But, as much I hate to admit it, I think Dean and Jess are pretty cool guys now that I've gotten to know them."

"And you don't get even a little bit jealous when I talk to Jess or hang out with him alone like I did this morning?"

"I guess I do in a way, but not jealous in the sense that I think you'll choose him over me. I'm a little jealous of the bond you guys have."

"What do you mean?"

"When the two of you get together or talk on the phone you get into this zone where it's like no one else is in the room. You get so focused on a book or a band you wouldn't notice if I walked into the room naked. Not even you and Riley have that when you get into your literary debates."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I would notice if you walked into the room naked while I was talking to Jess or I'm sure someone would if you did that while we were in public together."

"Alright, so maybe you would notice."

"And yeah, Jess and I are close. It's a bond we've had since he first came to Stars Hollow, but there is a really big difference between my friendship with him and my relationship with you."

"What's that?"

"I love you!" she said, reaching a hand over to take one of his off the steering wheel to interlace his fingers with hers.

"I love you, too," Tristan said, raising their intertwined hands to kiss the back of her hand.

Since they already missed one Friday Night Dinner and were going to miss another that week, they all went to the Gilmore's for dinner their first night back in Connecticut. Wednesday was spent hanging around Stars Hollow before a movie night at Lorelai's house and before they went to Martha's Vineyard they stopped in Boston to have lunch with Christopher, Sherry, and Gigi.

"Wow. It's beautiful out here," Rory said as they arrived at the Huntzberger house and she took in the sights and sounds of the beachfront property before her.

"It's even more amazing inside," Tristan told her as he unlocked the door and began his tour of the six bedroom, four and half bath home with hardwood floors and fireplaces in several rooms.

"So you guys want to just hang out and I'll get started on dinner?" Riley asked after they had taken their things to their respective rooms. They had stopped at a store in town for groceries so that Riley, the only Gilmore with any cooking ability would have what he needed to keep them fed for the weekend if they didn't want to go out.

"Do you want any help?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure, while I get the steaks going do you want to make a salad?" Riley asked.

"No problem," Stephanie said as she began to pull the ingredients she would need for the salad and dressing out of the fridge.

"Come on. We'll let them cook and I'll show you my favorite place on the whole property," Tristan told Rory as he took her hand and led her away from the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked when he grabbed their coats and led her outside onto the back patio. It was beautiful with the wooden deck table and chair as well as a swing that looked out onto the water and gardens that filled the property.

"When we were kids and I'd come out with Logan and his family he and I would sneak out here late at night. We would either sit here or lay out in the grass and just watch the waves or look at the stars," Tristan said, "It was peaceful. It was a way to escape our fathers lecturing us on one thing or another."

"It's so pretty out here and quiet. I like it," Rory said before kissing him, "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"Anytime. You want to take a walk?" he asked, "It will probably be a little while before dinner is ready."

"Sure, Riley will call us when it's ready," Rory said, taking his hand as he led her down the steps towards the beach to walk along the shore.

* * *

Friday morning was spent exploring the island since neither Rory or Riley had even been before and wanted to see as much as they could. They stopped at a bakery for breakfast before going to Bunch of Grapes Bookstore and then Midnight Farm, a shop co-owned by Carly Simon. After lunch at a little cafe called Slice of Life they took a ride on the Flying Horses Carousel before heading back towards the house where they would be joining in on the Martha's Vineyard Film Festival that was showing various films all across the island.

"So what's our plan for today?" Rory asked she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, I'm not sure if you'll be up for it, but I'd kind of like to go horseback riding," Riley said, taking the coffee from her to refill his cup.

"Uh, I don't know. Mom and I tried that once," Rory said as she held the back door open for him to join her outside while they waited for Tristan and Stephanie to wake, "It didn't go so well."

"Yeah, when she got the horses at the inn I believe Mom said something about one dying or something," Riley said.

"Yes, and while I was on it," Rory said.

"Just because it happened once doesn't mean it will happen again," Riley said, "It will be fine, Baby Girl, trust me."

"What will be fine?" Tristan said as he came out with his own cup of coffee and kissing Rory before taking a seat next to her, "Morning Mar, Riley."

"Morning. And I was talking about us going horseback riding," Riley told him, "But Rory's a little hesitant to the idea."

"You don't like horses?" Tristan asked.

"Bad experience," she told him.

"So what, one bad time on a horse and you never want to get on one again?" he asked.

"If you spout 'when you fall off a horse you've got to get back on' I'll slap you," Rory said.

"She went riding with Mom as a kid and the horse she was on kind of expired mid ride," Riley explains.

"Oh, wow. That's a tough one, but like Riley said it will be fine," Tristan told her, "We'll find you a young able-bodied horse that will survive the length of the ride."

"Ride? Are we going riding?" Stephanie asked as she joined them.

"Talking about it," Riley said, "You in?"

"Totally. It's been ages since I've been on a horse," Stephanie said.

"What do you say, Baby Girl?" Riley asked.

"I'll go, but I reserve the right to change my mind when we get there," she said.

In the end Rory joined them and the four of them enjoyed a ride along the coast and through the gardens of the horse ranch they got the horses from before heading back to the house for their last night on Martha's Vineyard. Sunday morning after packing everything up and making sure everything was cleaned up they took one last walk on the beach before stopping for breakfast on their way to the ferry to get back to the mainland for the drive back to Yale.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** I want to send a shout-out and big thank you to CabbieLoverSAC22. This chapter was way too short for my liking and had no idea what else to write when I first wrote it, but after reading your review for chapter 10 I added to it. I hope you like it.

Chapter 12: "You two were made for each other, you know that,"

* * *

"What's this?" Rory asked Finn as he handed her a piece of paper a couple of weeks after spring break.

"That, love is an invitation to my birthday party," Finn said.

"Birthday huh, that should be fun," Rory said.

"It's themed, too so pick a good costume," he told her.

"Quentin Tarantino?" Rory questioned.

"I'm a fan of _Pulp Fiction_ ," Finn said.

"This could be fun. I'm looking forward to it," Rory said.

"Wonderful. I'll see you around love. I've got more invites to give," Finn said.

"So who are you going to go as?" Tristan asked, reading the invitation over her shoulder as he leaned against the back of the couch Rory was sitting on in the dining hall.

"Well the easiest option is Gogo. I've already got the skirt," Rory said.

"And you look damn sexy in it, too," Tristan said, kissing her cheek before joining her on the couch.

"Yeah, that, too," she said as he threw an arm around so she could lean into him, "Who are you going to be?"

"I'm not sure yet," he said, "though we could wear costumes that go together if you want."

"Like what?" Rory asked.

"Well, we just saw _Sin City_ and Tarantino did some directing in that. You could easily pass for Becky," Tristan said.

"And what you'll be Josh Hartnett," Rory said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not. I like it. Let's do it," Rory said.

"What's going on guys?" Riley asked as he and Stephanie joined them in the dining hall.

"We were just discussing our costumes for Finn's party," Rory said.

"Oh, yeah, you going as Gogo?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, you have the skirt for it, right? Your old Chilton uniform," Riley said.

"I thought about it since it would be easiest, but Tristan and I just went and saw _Sin City_ the other day," Rory said.

"Ooh, you're going as Becky, genius," Stephanie said, "You guys could be twins."

"I know right," Tristan said, "And I will put on a doctor's uniform and be The Salesman."

"Perfect. Now we have to figure out what we're going as Riley," Stephanie said.

"I was thinking _True Romance_ ," he said, "Christian Slater and Patricia Arquette. I think you'd look pretty hot in pink leopard pants."

"And Luke has a closet full of Hawaiian shirts. I'm sure he would let you borrow one," Rory said.

"I like it," Stephanie said, "Any excuse to shop for a new outfit, though I probably have a top that will work already so I'll just need the pants."

* * *

After classes a few days before Finn's party, Rory and Stephanie paid another visit to Anna's store so Stephanie could find some pink leopard pants and Rory could find a few things for her outfit. She had seen a nice leather jacket that would look great one time when she was there before and Anna also had some cool, funky jewelry that looked like something Becky would wear.

"Hey Rory, Stephanie. What brings you out here in the middle of the week?" Anna asked.

"We're going to a birthday party for a friend on Saturday and it's Quentin Tarantino themed so we're shopping for things for our costumes," Rory said.

"I'm going as Alabama Whitman from _True Romance_ ," Stephanie said, "I've already got the blond hair and a top that will work, but I am in need of pink leopard print pants."

"Check the last rack in the corner," Anna said, pointing to a spot for Stephanie to check, "What about you, Rory? What are you looking for?"

"Well, I'm going as Becky from _Sin City_. I'm good with jeans and shoes," Rory said,

"Plus you look like her already," Anna said.

"True, but I could use a top and some funky jewelry, big earrings. And I remember seeing a leather jacket before that would be perfect," Rory.

"I know just the one you're talking about. I've got it in back, I'll go get it," Anna said.

"Hey, Rory," April said as she came into the store.

"April, how are you?" Rory asked, "School's good?"

"I'm good. School's fine. I aced my biology test today," April told her.

"That's great and how are things with Luke?"

"Really good. I never felt like I needed a dad, but I'm glad I found him because he's the best. I'm not calling him 'dad' just yet, but maybe someday."

"Great, so no diner today?"

"No, I've got a lot of homework and sometimes it's hard to get it done there with Kirk hovering plus Jay is coming over in a little while to work on a project."

"Really? I haven't heard that name in awhile. What's going on with that?"

"Nothing major. We're friends. A couple of weeks after I told you about him he started having trouble in our biology class and came to me for help," April said, "I said I'd help as long as he didn't hit on me or call me 'Mary.'"

"And did he?" Rory asked.

"Once, but then I threatened to have my father, cousin, brother, and my sister's boyfriend kick his ass if he called me 'Mary' again," April told her.

"Aww April, that's really sweet," Rory said.

"Also, incredibly effective. He only calls me by my name and is a complete gentleman whenever we hang out," she told her.

"Which is quite often I imagine since he's coming out here," Rory said.

"We eat lunch at school and talk on the phone all the time," April said, "He's been out here a few times to study."

"Has Luke met him yet?" Rory asked.

"No, we're not dating so I saw no reason to subject him to an overprotective father just yet," April said.

"That's probably a good idea," Rory said as she began to look at some jewelry, "So, any chance this thing with Jay will move to being more than friends?"

"I don't know. I do like him, but I've never had a boyfriend so I'm not really sure how to put myself out there and he hasn't made any moves since I shut him down," April said.

"Well, how about after you study you watch a movie. Put in something you both like, pop some popcorn. It will give you a chance to sit close to him and maybe "accidentally" lean against him or brush your hand against his while reaching into the popcorn bowl," Rory said.

"Really? It's that simple?" April asked.

"Yeah, sort of. Believe I was terrified when I first started dating, but you've just gotta dive in and hope for the best," Rory told her, "You're a great kid. You're beautiful. You're incredibly smart. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"What if he doesn't like me anymore or just wants me for sex?" April asked.

"Okay, one, he wouldn't be hanging out with you if he didn't like you and two, if sex is all he wants then it's his loss if that's not what you want," Rory told her, "That's not what you want, is it?"

"No, at least definitely not right now. I haven't decided to wait until I'm married or anything, more that I want to do it when it's right, you know," April said.

"Yeah, I get that. I'm glad I waited for Tristan," Rory said.

"How long were you together before…" April asked.

"I think about six months or so," Rory told her.

"Was it worth the wait?" April asked.

"Absolutely."

A couple hours of looking later, Stephanie had her pants and a few other things she just had to have. Rory had her leather jacket, a top that looked like the one Becky wore while leaving the hospital, and a ton of oversized, funky jewelry. They were ready and really excited for the party.

* * *

At Friday Night Dinner the night before the party everyone was excitedly talking about the photo shoot that Lorelai was having at the inn for for American Travel Magazine.

"It's amazing, Mom," Riley said, "You haven't even been open a year and The Dragonfly is one of the top ten inns in the state."

"I know. I can't believe it," Lorelai said, "Are you two coming tomorrow? I'd love it if you could be there while they shoot."

"Can't Mom, sorry. Tomorrow is Finn's birthday and he's throwing himself a party," Rory said.

"And since it's Finn I'm guessing it's going to be pretty wild," Lorelai said.

"Probably, but I'm excited by the theme," Rory said.

"Yeah, Tarantino," Riley said, "Everyone's supposed to dress up as characters from movies he's worked on."

"You're going as Gogo I presume," Lorelai said.

"Nope. I was at first just to get the costume out of the way, but _Sin City_ just came out," Rory said.

"Oh, I like it," Lorelai said, understanding who she was going as, "What about you Riley?"

"Stephanie and I are doing _True Romance_ ," he said.

"Very nice. Take lots of pictures for me," Lorelai said.

"We will," Rory said, "So, Grandpa, how's work going?"

* * *

"Love the costume, Ace," Logan said as he came up to her at the party while Tristan was getting them drinks.

"Thanks Logan," Rory said, "I take it you had this robe just laying around already?"

"That's possible. So where's my cousin?" he asked.

"Getting drinks," Rory told him.

"Here you go, Mar," Tristan said as he handed her a drink, "Nice costume Huntz. You already own that?"

"You two were made for each other, you know that," Logan said, "Have fun. I'll see you later."

"What was that about?" Tristan asked.

"I suggested the same thing about his robe," Rory told him with a laugh.

"And I'm sure he did in fact already own that," Tristan said, "That and probably several others."

"Hey, Baby Girl," Riley said as he and Steph approached them when they arrived, "Tris."

"Hey, Ry. Steph you look incredible," Rory said, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks you do, too. I told you, you and Becky could be twins," Stephanie said, "It's like she stepped right out of the movie and into the party."

"Thank you," Rory said.

"So, you ladies want to dance?" Tristan asked.

"Absolutely," Rory said, "Come on Steph."

"Right behind you," Stephanie said as she took Rory's offered hand and went out on to the dancefloor.

"What just happened here?" Tristan asked.

"Apparently they would rather dance with each other than with us," Riley said.

"Everyone having fun?" Finn asked when he and Colin came up to Riley and Tristan.

"I am, that's for sure," Colin said as he looked out onto the dance floor, "Damn! Look at Steph and Reporter Girl."

"I'd rather not. Tristan will you go cut in while I try to remove the image of my sister grinding with my girlfriend from my brain," Riley said.

"Oh, do you have to make them stop," Finn wined, "You could just keep your eyes closed while the rest of us watch."

"Not going to happen, Finn," Riley said, "Tristan?"

"I'm on it," he said as he walked towards Rory and Stephanie, "Can I cut it?"

"I don't mind, but I think Riley would have problem with you dancing with his girlfriend," Rory said.

"Funny, now how about you and I have a dance so Colin and Finn's heart rates don't go any higher and Riley stops contemplating stabbing out his eyes," Tristan said.

"I told you they would enjoy the show," Rory told Stephanie as she placed her arms around Tristan's neck, "Why don't you go save Riley from the guys active imaginations."

After a few more hours and several dances Tristan joined Rory in her dorm while Stephanie went with Riley to his. They didn't stay too late at the party as they had to be up early for Sunday brunch with the Hayden's the next morning.

* * *

"So how is school going?" Straub asked as they sat at the dining room table for their weekly brunch.

"It's good. It's crazy busy, but it's good," Riley told his grandfather.

"And Rory, how is school going for you?" Straub asked, "Rory?"

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?" Rory questioned as she tried to put away her phone before her grandmother noticed she had it out.

"You know you're not supposed to have your phone out at the table, Rory," Francine said, "Now turn it off."

"I'm sorry I saw I missed a call and he left a message. It just through me. I can check it later," Rory said, turning off her phone and placing it in her purse.

"Who would call you on a Sunday?" Riley asked, "Everyone knows we come here."

"Mitchum Huntzberger," she said.

"Why is Mitchum calling you," Straub asked.

"I can only guess, but I imagine he wants to offer me an internship again," Rory said.

"Again? He's offered you an internship before?" Francine asked.

"Not officially. When we met a couple of months ago he mentioned that he may be acquiring the Stamford Eagle Gazette and that if that went through he would be glad to have me at his side," Rory said.

"Well, that's wonderful. Mitchum is the best in business and if he wants you to intern for him you should go for it," Straub said.

"Really? I've thought about it and even Logan said it was a good idea. He said I could learn a lot from him," Rory said.

"Oh, you'll definitely learn a lot," Straub said, "Why don't you take a minute and call him back."

"No, it can wait until we're done. This is our time together as a family. A fact Mitchum Huntzberger will have to learn if he offers me this position," Rory said.

After they finished eating, Rory excused herself to Straub's study so she could listen to the message Mitchum left her and call him back. She apologized for not answering when he called, but explained that Sunday mornings were always spent with the Hayden's and they didn't like cell phones at the table. After a while Riley joined her to see if she was off the phone and to ask what Mitchum had to say.

"Well?"

"Well, he didn't acquire the Gazette."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Baby Girl. I guess that means no internship."

"Not exactly. He did acquire a new paper and offered me an internship."

"Okay, so what paper? Where is it?"

"The New Haven Register."

"Really? Are you going to take it?"

"Yep, it's an excellent opportunity and with a paper that I can practically walk to I'd be crazy not to and so would you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, he didn't have your number, but Mitchum wants to extend an internship to you as well."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, Ry. You're a great journalist. You deserve the chance to work at a paper and learn from the best just as much as I do."

"So we'd be working together at the Daily News and now The Register, too."

"What, you think you'll get sick of me?"

"Of course not, I just know I have a tendency to hover and butt into your life from time to time. I don't want you to get sick of me and demand time apart."

"Never. You may annoy me when you pull your overprotective crap."

"It's not crap."

"But, I love you anyway and would never want you to treat me any differently. I love you just the way are, Big Brother."

"I love you, too, Baby Girl."

* * *

The next day before they went to their afternoon classes Rory and Riley met Mitchum at his Hartford office to set everything up for their internships. They went over their class schedules and told him about the weekly dinner with the Gilmore's since he already knew about their brunches with the Hayden's so they could plan when and how often they could be at the paper. After their meeting with information on the paper and id's in hand, Rory and Riley went back to school ready to begin their internships at the New Haven Register the following week.

 **AN:** I know I could have left it as the Gazette, but decided a different paper closer to campus would allow for visits from Tristan and Stephanie that wouldn't have been as easy to give reason to for a newspaper forty miles from campus.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: "You're as bad as Rory, you know that,"

* * *

"Hey, Ror, can I ask you a question?" Riley asked as they walked away from the coffee cart after their English class the day after their meeting with Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Anything. What's up?" Rory asked.

"Friday is mine and Steph's six month anniversary and Grandma has already excused me from dinner," Riley said.

"Wow, that's a feat, though I'm not surprised since she did let me out of dinner when I went with Dean for our three month anniversary," Rory said, "Now, what's the question?"

"Would it bother you if I took her to the treehouse? I know that it's kind of your and Tristan's place since that's where he asked you to be his girlfriend and took you for your first anniversary, but I think she'll like it and I really want to…"

"Ry, stop. Of course you can take her there. It was your treehouse first."

"Well, technically it was Dad's and Mom's I guess, too."

"True, so it's a family treehouse. Use it. Take her up and show her how beautiful it is."

"Thank you."

"Just one thing, since we know we weren't conceived there, let's keep it that way and ensure no one else is conceived there."

"You're telling me not to have sex in the treehouse."

"Yeah."

"So I'm supposed to believe you and Tristan never...not even on your anniversary."

"Never. We just sat up there and ate and talked or listened to music."

"Well, good. At least I don't have to block out the images I had of what I thought you had done up there. And I promise, I'll keep it totally PG in the treehouse."

"Good, so any idea what you're going to get her?" Rory asked.

"No a clue, any thoughts?" Riley asked.

"One. When we were in Philly we stopped at Tiffany's so I could look at some charms so Steph could give Tristan ideas of one's I like and she saw these earrings," Rory said, "They're gorgeous, rose gold and pearl drop earrings. She loved them, but she had already spent so much on clothes she knew her dad would flip if she bought them, too."

"Feel like taking a drive with me to make sure I get the right one's?" Riley asked.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Rory was watching a movie with Tristan when Riley came into the dorm asking what was wrong with her phone because Lorelai had been trying to call her for a while and ended up calling him when Rory didn't answer.

"Oh, damn, it's dead, sorry. I guess I forgot to charge it last night," Rory said, "What did Mom want?"

"She just said she had to talk to you," he told her, "Here, use mine."

"Thanks," Rory said.

"Did you find her?" Lorelai asked when she answered the phone.

"It's me, Mom. My phone died, sorry," Rory told her, "What's going on?"

"He's dead," Lorelai said.

"Who's dead?" Rory asked, immediately getting looks of concern and confusion from Tristan and Riley.

"Old Man Twickham," Lorelai said.

"No! There has to be some sort of mistake," Rory said as she sat back down in between Riley and Tristan on the couch.

"No mistake, he's gone," Lorelai said.

"Wow, he's never died before," Rory said, getting even stranger looks from her brother and boyfriend, "He's been dying my whole life."

"I know. There's a first time for everything I guess. Kirk's happy, though. His dying caused a run on souvenirs," Lorelai told her.

"Tacky," Rory said.

"So are you coming home this weekend?" Lorelai asked.

"Probably, why what's going on?" Rory asked.

"Well, Old Man Twickham left his house to the town and requested it be turned into a museum filled with all his old artifacts and Taylor's making a diorama of the town's history," Lorelai said, "He wants it done by the weekend so it could be just terrible enough to be awesome. I thought we'd check it out."

"Well, I'm definitely coming now," Rory said, "And I'll drag the boys with me."

"Excellent, so I'll see you Friday?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, see you Friday, Mom," Rory said, "Sorry about Old Man Twickham."

"Eh. Got to move on. I hear Old Man Ketchum has a nasty cough. Could turn into something," Lorelai said.

"That's the spirit. Bye Mom."

"Bye, sweets."

"What the hell was that?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, clearly someone died, but I don't know if we're supposed to offer sympathies or well, I don't really know what else we're supposed to feel," Tristan asked.

"Old Man Twickham. He was like a thousand years old. My whole life and probably even before he had these moments where he thought he was dying so the whole town would visit to say goodbye, but it never happened," Rory said.

"But, clearly, that's changed now," Riley said.

"Yep, it finally happened. Old Man Twickham breathed his last breath," Rory said.

"And apparently Kirk is mourning by selling souvenirs," Tristan said.

"They sell souvenirs every time he's been dying. Balloons and what not, but I guess since it actually happened people are really into buying them," Rory said.

"Oh yes, because you have to have a balloon to mark the date of someone's death," Riley said.

"And what was that about dragging us to something?" Tristan asked.

"He left his house to the town and their turning it into some crazy Stars Hollow history museum. I'm sure it's going to be completely ridiculous, but Taylor's pushing to have it done by the weekend so I thought we'd go," Rory said.

"Sure. I'm positive it will be nuts, but I'm in," Riley said.

"Me, too," Tristan said.

"Great. Okay, well, I've got to get to class," Rory said, "Can you charge up my phone while I'm gone and I'll pick it up after?"

"Sure," Riley said, taking her phone to his room to plug into his charger, "See you later, Baby Girl."

"Later, Ry," she said, kissing Tristan before she grabbed her bag to leave, "See ya Bible Boy."

"Bye, Mary," Tristan said.

* * *

Riley's last class was cancelled Thursday so he drove to Stars Hollow to see if he could be of any help at the Twickham House for a few hours while they set up the museum. Since he was in town he decided to stop by the inn to see Lorelai first.

"Hey Michel, is my Mom around?" Riley asked when he approached the front desk.

"Do I look like her keeper?" Michel asked.

"She's in the library," Dean told him as he came down the stairs.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"Just fixing a couple of things. I'm on my way to the Twickham House now," Dean said, "Are you going to help?

"Yeah, I'm heading there after I say hi to Mom," Riley said, "She'd kill me if I came here and didn't see her first."

"True. I'll see you later, then," Dean said.

"Bye Dean," Riley said.

As Riley walked towards the library he heard a voice in addition to his mother's and realized she was being interviewed by a reporter for the travel magazine that was featuring the inn. When he heard the reporter suggest that her childhood wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy his reporter instincts kicked in knowing the reporter would just eat up their family history and stepped into the library before Lorelai had a chance to answer.

"Oh, Riley. I didn't know you were coming today," Lorelai said.

"Surprise visit," he told her, kissing her on the cheek before taking a seat next to her, "Hi, I'm Riley."

"Sandra, I'm with American Travel. Are you Lorelai's son?" Sandra asked.

"I am," he said.

"Oh good, Lorelai was just about to tell me about her upbringing and I guess yours, too I suppose since the way we're brought up is usually reflected in our parenting," Sandra said.

"Can I tell you something?" Riley asked, "Off the record."

"I suppose," Sandra said, turning off her tape recorder and setting her notebook aside, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I would just prefer that our family history not be publicized for all to read," Riley said, "My sister and I had a bit of an unconventional upbringing. Our Mom and Dad are amazing and raised us to be the best people we could be, but none of that has anything to do with the inn or why it's successful. That's all Mom and Sookie, and Michel, too I guess."

"Since we're off the record, can I ask what was so unconventional about your upbringing?" Sandra asked.

"I had twins," Lorelai said, "When I was sixteen. Their father and I, we were so young and confused about what to do so we raised them separately. They didn't even know the other existed until a year and a half ago."

"Wow, that is quite unusual. I guess I can understand why you don't want any of this printed," Sandra said.

"I appreciate that. Okay, so I'll let you get back to your interview," Riley said, "I'm going to to go help out at the Twickham House."

"See if you can figure out what's got Luke so interested, will you. He's actually being nice to Taylor. It's starting to freak me out," Lorelai said.

"I will. Bye, Mom. It was nice to meet you Sandra. I look forward to reading your article," Riley said, "Oh and you can continue on the record now."

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you, too," Sandra said, "He's a great kid."

"He's the best. Well, him and Rory both. I can't really declare one is the best without offending the other," Lorelai said.

"No, I don't imagine they would like that," Sandra said with a laugh, "What is it that he does anyway? Him and Rory, both. They're in school, I take it?"

"Yes, they both go to Yale and are actually aspiring journalists," Lorelai said.

"That explains his ability to rebuff my questioning," Sandra said, "Do they write for the paper?"

"Yes, they both do and next week they start interning with Mitchum Huntzberger at the New Haven Register," Lorelai.

"Huntzberger, wow, well you want to learn about journalism, he's the guy to teach it to, you," Sandra said before turning her tape recorder back on and picking up her notepad again, "Alright so, when did you first know you wanted to open your own inn?"

* * *

"Riley, you're a lifesaver. I don't know what I was thinking," Lorelai said when she walked into the diner and saw him at the counter.

"It's fine, Mom. No harm done," Riley said.

"Maybe not, but who knows what I would have said if you hadn't thrown out that whole 'off the record' thing. I could have said anything and she would have been free to print it," Lorelai said.

"True, but you didn't, so don't worry about it," Riley said.

"I am sorry, kid. I never even considered how it would be for you and Rory if I told her everything and she printed it," Lorelai said.

"It's not a big deal Mom. You've never talked to a reporter before. She was doing her job trying to dig for as much juicy information as possible to sell the story," Riley said.

"Well, I still thank you. She stuck solely to information about the inn after you left. I think you made her nervous, plus I think my mentioning what you're studying and who you'll be working with next week threw her a bit," Lorelai said.

"The Huntzberger name does have that affect," Riley said, taking a glance at his watch, "Alright. I better get back. Luke, can I get a cup to go?"

"Take two. There's no way you can get all the way back to Yale to try and give a cup to Rory and not want to drink it yourself," Luke said as he poured two cups for Riley.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys Saturday," Riley said, giving Lorelai a kiss on cheek, "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, sweets."

* * *

"What are we doing here, Riley?" Stephanie asked as they pulled into his grandparents driveway Friday evening.

"It's a surprise," he told her as he held her door open for her to get out.

"I hate surprises," Stephanie said with a pout, taking his offered hand as they walked towards the door.

"You're as bad as Rory, you know that," Riley told her, "But, pout all you want. I'm still not telling you."

"Fine," she grumbled as he knocked on the door to his grandparents place.

"Master Hayden, it's good to see you," Hazel greeted him, "And this must be Miss Marsh."

"Stephanie," she corrected her, greeting the maid.

"Don't even bother, Steph. She's known me my whole life and still refuses to call me Riley," he explained.

"Your grandfather is in his study if you'd like to say hello while I check on things with Greta," Hazel said.

"Thank you," Riley told her before leading Stephanie to Straub's study.

"I take it Hazel knows what we're doing here," Stephanie said as they left Straub a few minutes later.

"And my grandfather, too," he told her.

"So, basically everyone, but me," Stephanie said.

"Pretty much," Riley said with a laugh, "Come on. Dinner awaits."

"Here you go, Riley," Greta said when she handed him the picnic basket she prepared for him and Stephanie.

"Thanks, Greta," Riley said, accepting the basket and taking Stephanie's hand in his, "Let's go."

"Tell me we're not eating on the ground?" Stephanie asked.

"Nope, don't worry. I've got the perfect place for us to eat," Riley said.

"It's beautiful up here. You can see everything," Stephanie said as Riley set out the food from the picnic basket.

"Yeah, I love it up here. I used to come here all the time as a kid to read and just get away from the noise of the parties if it got to be too much," Riley said, "Dad built it when he was younger. He and Mom hid out up here all the time."

"Rory mentioned something about a treehouse once when she was showing me the charms on her bracelet," she said, "Is this it?"

"Yep, Tristan took her up here on their second date and again on their one year anniversary," Riley said.

"So, now it's our turn," Stephanie said.

"Yep. I couldn't think of a more perfect and beautiful place to celebrate our anniversary," Riley said, "Happy six months, Steph."

"I love you, Riley," Stephanie told him before kissing him, "Happy Anniversary."

"I love you, too," Riley said, deepening their kiss and pushing her down to lay beneath him on the floor of the treehouse, but pulled away when she began unbuttoning his shirt, "Mmm, we've got to stop."

"Are you serious?" Stephanie asked, sitting up, "You want to stop."

"I promised Rory we would keep the place sex free," Riley said.

"Oh, like they haven't," Stephanie said.

"They haven't. She told me," Riley said as he took a box from his pocket, "This is for you."

"Oh, my," Stephanie said when she opened the box and saw the earrings she saw in the store back in Philly and had been looking at online ever since, "How?"

"Rory," he told her, "Do you like them?"

"I love them," she said, kissing him again, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said.

"Now, this is for you," Stephanie said, taking a box out of her purse.

"It's great Steph, thanks," Riley said, giving her a kiss before putting his new watch on his wrist.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Riley and Stephanie joined Rory and Tristan, who had stayed in Stars Hollow after Friday Night Dinner, outside the Twickham House for the grand opening of the museum. It was as crazy and ridiculous as Rory imagined it to be, but it was still fun and she loved being inside the house.

"I love this house," Rory said as they walked out after watching the diorama.

"Yeah, it is an incredibly beautiful house," Stephanie said.

"I agree. They don't make houses like this anymore. It's perfect," Tristan said.

"Luke wants to buy it," Riley said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"He told me. That's why he volunteered to help out. He loves the house and with him and Mom getting married, plus April in his life now and us staying over on occasion, he'd like to buy it," Riley said.

"Does Mom know?" Rory asked.

"No, he wants to surprise her," Riley said.

"Wow, that's quite a surprise," Rory said, turning to look back at the house.

"What are you thinking, Mar?" Tristan asked, coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her.

"Which room I want to be mine for when I visit."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: "Rory, I'm a guy. I'm going to throw on the first nice, clean thing I find,"

* * *

"We've got a problem," Tristan said, walking into Paris and Rory's dorm.

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"My parents found out I'm dating you," he told her.

"Found out? They didn't know already?" Rory asked.

"Well I've barely seen or spoken to them in years. I tend to avoid them if I can help it and when I have seen them I've just never mentioned it," Tristan said.

"And why not?" Rory asked, "You don't think they would like me?"

"My parents don't like anybody, including me," he said.

"Tris."

"No, it's true and I've accepted it. I screwed up and even though I've grown up and you've accepted my mistakes, they haven't. To them I'll always be the disappointment that they had to send to military school."

"You're not a disappointment, Tristan."

"To you maybe."

"To anyone. Anyone who truly knows you loves you for who you are. If your parents can't see how great you are and the wonderful man you've become then that's their loss."

"Thank you. I don't see that changing anytime soon, but thank you."

"You're welcome, so why is it a problem that they know about me now?"

"They want to meet you."

"Oh."

"We don't have to. I'm sure I can get us out of it."

"You don't have to do that," Rory told him.

"It's no big deal. My father thinks I'm the world's biggest screw up anyway so what's one more thing, right," Tristan said.

"No, absolutely not," Rory said, taking his hand and leading him to the couch, placing herself in his lap, "You are the most amazing man, you know that? And if your parents want to meet me than fine, I'll do it."

"Seriously?" he asked, "You would really do that?"

"Of course. I love you. Meeting the parents kind of comes with the territory of dating someone long term. I mean you've met mine," Rory said.

"That's because your parents are cool," Tristan told her, "But if you're really okay with with, then we'll do it."

"I'm okay with it. I'm not exactly looking forward to it, but I'll do it," Rory told him, running her fingers through his hair.

"You're amazing you know that," Tristan said, kissing her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Tris," Rory said, placing her arms around his neck to kiss his lips.

* * *

The night before their first day of their internship Rory dragged Riley into her room to help her pick out an outfit to wear on their first day.

"Isn't this something you should be doing with Stephanie or Paris?" Riley asked.

"Probably, but I wanted to talk to you, too," Rory told him, "What do you think of this one?"

"I think it looks just as good as every other dress and skirt and pants you have in your closet," Riley told her, "Now what's up? Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yes, but not about the paper," she said.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Tristan didn't tell you?" Rory asked him.

"Tell me what?" he wondered.

"We're having dinner at his parents house tomorrow night," Rory said.

"What? You're having dinner with the DuGrey's? Tristan is willingly going to his parents house and taking you with him?" Riley questioned, "Why?"

"He hadn't told them he was dating anybody and they found out so now they want to meet me," Rory said.

"How did they find out?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. Tristan didn't say, but probably through someone in our family or something. It's not like us being together is a secret," Rory said.

"True, so you're nervous about meeting them," Riley said.

"Yeah. Tristan rarely sees or talks to his parents and they treat him horribly," Rory said, "They still act like he's the same seventeen year old screw up who got caught breaking into that safe."

"Which he's not and you know it, so don't worry about what they think," Riley said.

"I know I shouldn't, but I do. What if I go there and they say horrible things? I don't if I can handle hearing them same mean things about him, Ry," Rory said.

"You'll be fine, Baby Girl. I don't imagine it will be an easy dinner to sit through, but you do have years of Friday Night Dinners on your side and Mom and Grandma don't always get along," Riley her.

"That's true, I guess I just want them to see Tristan the way I do," Rory said.

"I know. You're the best person I know, Ror. You see the best in everybody and you expect the same of other people. I admire that, but sometimes people suck," Riley said with a laugh.

"You were doing so well until you got to the 'people suck' part," Rory told him, "But you're right. I know who Tristan is and if his parents can't see that, then screw them."

"Exactly. Now, wear this one," Riley said, holding up a dark gray skirt, "And that blue, ruffle top. It's simple, but looks nice and it's a Yale color."

"Thank you. Do you need help picking out what you're going to wear?" Rory asked.

"Rory, I'm a guy. I'm going to throw on the first nice, clean thing I find," Riley said.

* * *

After her class on Monday, Rory was getting coffee for her and Riley. She was meeting him back at her dorm so she could change before they went to the paper for their first day working alongside Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Are you excited?" Stephanie asked, walking with Rory back to her dorm so she could wish Riley luck before they left.

"Yes, but also nervous," Rory told her, "I'm excited to dive in and do things, but I'm nervous I'm going to mess up and Mitchum will regret giving me this internship."

"That's not going to happen girly and you know it," Stephanie told her, "You're going to do great. You're a great writer and an amazing person. Everyone there will love you."

"You think so?" Rory asked.

"I know so. Don't worry. Besides, Riley will be there and you know he's always got your back," Stephanie said.

"True. Now, any advice on tonight?" Rory asked.

"Meeting the DuGrey's. That's a tough one," Stephanie said, "But I think you'll be okay. You've met a lot of our parents. Mine, Colin's dad, Logan's, and you get along great with Janlan. You know, if you can handle Mitchum Huntzberger and Andrew McCrae, you can handle anyone."

"I hope so," Rory said, "I just want them to like me and I want them to not hate Tristan."

"They don't hate him Rory. They're just…" Stephanie began.

"Disappointed in him?" Rory offered, "You'd think they would be over it by now. He did what they wanted. He went to military school and stayed out of trouble. Now he's one of the top students in his program at one of the best schools in the country. What more could they possibly want?"

"I don't think his father will be satisfied until he's in a classroom at Princeton, ready to take over the family business," Stephanie said.

"So basically nothing he does will ever be enough for them," Rory said.

"Basically, but he doesn't care. He's happy with who he is and that he has all of us and you," Stephanie told her, giving her hand a squeeze, "Not all of us are lucky like you and Riley."

"Yeah, I guess not everyone can have cool parents," Rory said.

* * *

Once Rory and Stephanie arrived at her dorm, Stephanie said a quick goodbye to Riley, wishing the both of them luck on their first day at the paper before she went to her afternoon class. When they arrived at the Register they were greeted by the receptionist who introduced them Harry, who would show them around and take them to get their I.D.'s before Mitchum arrived.

"Relax, Ror," Riley told her as they rode back up the elevator to the newsroom floor after getting their I.D.'s.

"I haven't said a word so how could you possibly know how I'm feeling?" she asked.

"It's twin thing, remember," he told her pointing to the necklace he had kept on since gave them to each other at Christmas.

"Right. I wasn't really nervous before, but…"

"Now that we're here, you are."

"Yeah. Is that stupid?"

"No, it's natural. This is a big step. It's a big step for our future. You want to impress Mitchum, so it's natural to be nervous."

"If you're going to impress anyone in this business, he's the one to impress."

"I agree, but that's not the only reason you're nervous."

"It's not?"

"No. Mitchum Huntzberger isn't just your boss here, he's also your boyfriend's uncle. And if you see a future with Tristan you want his family to like you."

"It's annoying the way you read me like that."

"I can't help it. I know you. Aside from Mom, I know you better than anyone so reading your feelings is easy."

Once arriving back in the newsroom, Harry directed Rory and Riley to the office of the editor, Mark Brackenbury, where they would meet him and get instructions from Mitchum on what they would be doing for the day and the rest of their internship.

"Rory, Riley, I'd like to introduce you to the editor of the New Haven Register, Mark Brackenbury," Mitchum said when they walked into the office.

"Rory Gilmore-Hayden. It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Rory said as she shook his hand.

"You too, Miss Hayden," Mark said before turning to shake Riley's hand.

"Riley Gilmore-Hayden. It's great to meet you," Riley said as he shook the editor's hand.

"Mitchum tells me you two are twins, yes?" Mark asked.

"Correct," Riley told him.

"Alright, good. Now that we've got the introductions out of the way let's get down to business," Mitchum said, "I take it Harry already showed you around? You got your I.D.s?"

"Yes sir," Rory said.

"Good, now what I like to do whenever I buy a new paper is spend some time observing each department, see what's working, what's not. I meet the staff, spend a little time getting to know some of them if I can," Mitchum said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Riley said.

"Yeah, you're putting your money out there so you need to be sure you're getting a good return on your investment," Rory said.

"Smart, yes. That's exactly what I will be doing and I'd like you both to join me," Mitchum said, "As I spend time in each department I want you both by my side, observing, learning and if you have something to contribute, feel free to do so."

"Really?" Riley asked, "You want us to contribute our ideas?"

"Absolutely. You're both intelligent young people with a knack for writing good articles. If something arises you feel you have an opinion on then share it," he told them.

"Okay, sounds good," Rory said.

"Great, I believe Mark has a space available for you to use while you're here. To keep track of memos, in office mail and such or anything else you'll work on while you're here," Mitchum said.

"That's wonderful. Thank you," Rory said.

"Yes, thank you so much. We won't let you down, sir," Riley said.

"Excellent. I'm going to head over to the conference room for our staff meeting and Mark if you'll show them to their office and then the three of you can join me," Mitchum said.

"No problem. We'll see you in a bit," Mark said.

After Mitchum left, Mark showed Rory and Riley to the small office they would be sharing during their time at the New Haven Register. Neither had been expecting any kind of space much less an office and were more than happy to share. It wasn't as big as most of the offices the staff had, but it was big enough for them to each have a small desk to work at while they were there. And getting to work and offering suggestions that Mitchum and the paper would hopefully like and use was something they were anxious to do.

* * *

 **AN:** A little short, but I wanted to get this out since it's been way too long since I've updated. Next chapter will be the dinner with the DuGrey's.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** New chapter. Dinner at the DuGrey's. It's a little on the short side, but for those of you wanting drama, here it is! I have another chapter almost complete so hopefully it will be up soon. I have been extremely busy and not had time to write. If you also follow That Part Always Worked, I will try to get a chapter out this week. Enjoy!

Chapter 15: "What's best for me is what I already have."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"No, you?"

"No. Are you ready now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's do this then," Tristan said as he rang the doorbell of his parents home, a place he has spent as little time as possible in and hasn't called home since he was seventeen.

"It's going to be okay," Rory told him, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I hope you're right," he told her as the door opened, "Grandfather? What are you doing here and why are you answering the door?"

"The maid is busy getting yelled at by your mother and I figured you could use an ally," Janlan said.

"Are sure that's it or did you miss Lily's cooking?" Tristan asked.

"Lily?" Rory questioned.

"The cook," Tristan told her, "She's my parents personal chef. She worked at a restaurant in New York like ten years ago or something and Mom fell in love with her food so Dad hired her to work for them."

"Well at least the food tonight will be good," Rory said as she followed Janlan and Tristan into the DuGrey home.

"Mother, Father," Tristan greeted his parents as they walked into the living room.

"Tristan, how nice of you to join us," his father, Patrick DuGrey, said, "And this must be the reason you finally came to see us. Rory, is it?"

"Yes sir. Mr. DuGrey. Thank you for having me," Rory said, "Your house is beautiful."

"Thank you, dear. You're Richard and Emily's granddaughter as I recall," Tristan's mother, Vivian DuGrey, said.

"Yes, I am," Rory said.

"You belong to Straub and Francine Hayden as well, from what I hear," Patrick said.

"I do. They are my grandparents, as well," Rory said.

"It's quite the scandal isn't it," Vivian said.

"Mother!" Tristan warned.

"I mean first your mother runs away with you to that rink a dink town and then year's later just ups and announces her connection to the Hayden's," Vivian said, "It's almost funny it's so scandalous."

"Mother you have no idea what you're talking about," Tristan said, his voice rising slightly.

"Tris, relax," Rory told him, taking his hand in hers.

"She can't just…" he began.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks," she said, turning to face his mother, "I'm proud of my town and I had a wonderful childhood. Finding out the way I did that I was a Hayden and had a brother wasn't ideal, but I'm glad for it. I now have even more family to love and support me."

"Fine. Dinner's ready," Vivian said as she stood from her seat in the living and stomped off to the dining room.

* * *

Dinner was calm for the most part for awhile. Everyone was engaging in various small talk as they finished their salads and the main course was served. Rory and Janlan were discussing a book they had both recently read when he asked about her internship at the Register.

"You're interning for Mitchum?" Patrick asked.

"I am," Rory said, "Riley, too."

"That's good. You can learn a lot from him," he said, "I suppose you've met his son as well."

"Logan. Yes. We've met several times. Between dating Tristan and them being cousins and the paper, our paths have crossed numerous times," Rory said.

"Logan Huntzberger. Now there's a kid with his priorities straight," Patrick said as Tristan laughed, "Something funny to you son?"

"Um yeah. You think he has his priorities straight. Have you even met Logan," Tristan said.

"I know he likes to have a good time, but he's young. He's allowed to have fun," Patrick said, "But while he's having fun he's planning for his future. He's going to Yale like his father and grandfather before him. As well as generations of Huntzbergers. And when he graduates he'll be working for his father."

"Pat, really, not this again," Vivian said.

"What, I like seeing a boy doing what he's supposed to. Logan knows what's expected of him and he's doing it," Patrick said, "You know you and Logan would make quite a good match, Rory."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Really, Dad?" Tristan asked, "Are you seriously trying to convince my girlfriend to date someone else?"

"I think she should consider her options. Logan is going to be very successful and inherit the entire Huntzberger fortune one day. If she wants to be a journalist who better for her to be with," Patrick said.

"Perhaps maybe someone she actually loves," Tristan said.

"Oh, please. You guys are young. You don't know what it means to be in love and besides Rory could learn to love him," Patrick said.

"That's enough Pat," Vivian said.

"I'm just looking out for the girl. I've heard a lot of wonderful things about Rory from her grandparents. She has a bright future ahead of her and she needs a man by her side that can support and help her achieve that future," Patrick said.

"And I can't do that, is that right," Tristan said.

"Like I said, she needs a man by her side," Patrick said, "Not a boy who thinks he's all grown up and knows more than those around him."

"I've had enough of this," Tristan said standing up at the table, "We'll see you later Grandpa. Come on, Rory, we're leaving."

"Just a sec. Grab my coat and I'll meet you by the door," Rory told him before turning back to his parents, "You know I'd say it's been a lovely evening and thank you for having me, but it hasn't been."

"There's no reason to get upset. I'm just trying to show you what's best for you and what isn't," Patrick said.

"And you think what's best for me is Logan? No," Rory told him, "What's best for me is what I already have."

"But Logan can offer you so much more than Tristan can," Patrick said."

"Why because he's a Huntzberger and is going to take over the newspaper world? Tristan is plenty successful on his own, but you can't see that because it's not the success you want him to have," Rory said, "He's one of the top students in his degree program, he interned for a professor last summer, and will be again this summer. He's had three different architecture firms approach him about working for them when he graduates if he doesn't open up his own."

"But he is supposed to work for me. He'll make a lot more money if he does," Patrick said.

"Money isn't everything, Mr. DuGrey. I don't care how much money Tristan makes as long as he's happy and doing something he loves and being an architect is what makes him happy. I wish you could see that, but I guess you'll never see Tristan the way I do," Rory told him.

"My son is a screw up. He cost this family a lot of money and embarrassment. I'm just trying to save you the same by telling you to get out now," he said.

"I don't want out. I love Tristan. If you think who I need beside me is a man that can build me up and help achieve my dreams, Tristan is exactly that," Rory said.

"I can see we're not going to agree on this are we?" Patrick asked.

"As long as you continue to see and treat Tristan like the seventeen year old kid he used to be, we'll never agree," Rory told him.

"Alright then. I suppose the evening is over then," Patrick said.

"Goodbye, Mr. DuGrey. Janlan, I'll see you later," Rory told him before heading to the front door where Tristan was waiting.

* * *

The beginning of their drive was spent in silence. Rory was looking out the window while Tristan held her hand when she realized they weren't going in the direction towards New Haven.

"Where are we going? Yale's the other way?" Rory asked.

"I figured we could use a little pick me up after that fiasco," he told her, "So I was thinking ice cream from Taylor's and coffee from Luke's. What do you say?"

"Drive faster," she said which got him to crack a smile for the first time that night, "You know what your father said is crazy right?"

"About you and Logan?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. I have no interest in dating him," Rory said.

"I know, but thank you for confirming it," he said, "He did have a point though, that if you were with Logan it would be easy to get what you want. You'd probably have your pick of jobs if you married into the Huntzberger family."

"That may be true, but there are two things in that scenario," she told him, "One, I don't want to marry Logan. I can't even stand him half the time. And two, I don't want to be handed a job. I want to earn it."

"Even though you didn't really earn your internship," Tristan said.

"Yes. I know that my internship was more or less handed to me because I'm friends with Logan and Mitchum knows my grandparents, but being handed an internship is different than being handed a full time writing job at the paper of my choice," Rory said.

"True, so did you mean what you said to my father?" Tristan asked.

"I meant all of it. Which part are you focused on?" Rory asked.

"The part where you basically said you wanted to marry me," Tristan said.

"What? When did I say that?" Rory asked.

"When you said the right person to stand by you and help you achieve your dreams is me," he said.

"Oh yeah, that."

"So, did you mean it?"

"Definitely."

"So this thing with us, it's really real. Like the forever kind of real?"

"Yeah."

"So, if I asked you to marry me right now you would say yes?"

"If you agreed that we wouldn't get married until after we graduated, then yes I would."

"Hmm, good to know."

"You're not planning on proposing are you?"

"Right now, no, but someday. I know we're only twenty, but I love you, Rory," he said, turning to face her once he stopped the car outside of Luke's, "I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anybody, but you."

"You know for not proposing that was pretty good," Rory said, kissing him, "I love you, too, Tris."

"I do have a proposal for you actually. It's not marriage, but just something I've been thinking about for awhile," he told her.

"Okay, what's that?" Rory asked.

"Riley's my best friend and as much as I love living with him, I want to change that," Tristan said.

"You don't want to live with Riley anymore?" Rory asked.

"No, I want to live with you," Tristan said, "What do you say, Mar? Will you live with me next year?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: "Funny, but stroking my ego is not getting you out of this decision,"

* * *

"Okay, so you haven't been to my dorm in days and since you're not answering any of his phone calls Tristan has been sulking on the couch since he came back from dinner at his parents Monday night. What's going on Baby Girl?" Riley asked.

"It's nothing, Ry, don't worry about it," Rory told him as she continued to sort through a few papers, "Let's just get back to work."

"No, not until you talk to me," he said, taking the papers from her hand, "This can wait ten minutes while you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to talk about it," Rory yelled.

"If you don't talk about it, I can't help you."

"You can't help with this. I need to decide this on my own."

"Decide what? Come on, Ror, tell me what's got Tristan so down and my baby sister so on edge she's snapping at me?"

"Tristan asked me to move in with him."

"Like in our dorm with me?"

"No next year. He wants us to get an apartment."

"Wow! Okay so what, did you tell him no? Is that why he's so upset?"

"No, I didn't tell him no. I told him I had to think about it."

"And make one of your patented pro/con lists."

"You're mocking me, but yes. It's a big step, Ry. I just want to be sure it's the right one."

"Okay, I can understand that, but that doesn't mean you have to stop talking to Tristan. The poor guy is heartbroken that you're going to break up with him."

"I'm not breaking up with Tristan. I love him. He's the one."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely. I can't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone else."

"So then what's stopping you?"

"I don't know. It's just weird, I guess. Growing up it was just me and Mom and I've been living with Paris the last two years. I've never lived with a man before. I'm not sure what to expect."

"You've stayed nights over at our dorm and Tristan has spent nights at yours."

"Yeah, so?"

"What's your favorite part about it?"

"I don't know. I guess I like that no matter how far apart we are on the bed when we fall asleep I always wake up with my head on his chest. I like that even though he can already tell I'm awake he sneaks out of bed to get me a cup of coffee and then lays back next to me to wake me up with the smell of it."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Riley said.

"It's wonderful. I thought it would be awkward the first time Tristan and I shared a bed together and even more when we, well, you know," Rory said.

"Unfortunately," he said.

"But it wasn't. It was perfect," she told him, "I want it to stay that way and if we live together it won't be."

"How do you know?" Riley asked.

"Because we'll be seeing each other all the time, everyday, without any break or buffers if we get sick of each other or my little quirks start to annoy him," Rory said.

"Rory, Tristan loves you because of your quirks. He's not going to get sick of you," Riley said, "Do you think you'll get sick of him?"

"No, but I'm scared to find out. What happens if we move in together and a couple months later we can't stand the sight of each other? What then?" Rory asked, "Paris is making plans to move in with Doyle and Steph will already have her roommate."

"You're right about that one. Steph will have a roommate, me," Riley told her.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, we've talked about it and we want to give it a go," Riley said.

"You're not scared living together will ruin your relationship?" Rory asked.

"No. It's possible we could live together and find out we're really not meant to be, but we won't know unless we try. I love her and I want to be with her so we're getting a place," Riley said, "You know, we could always get apartments in the same building."

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, why not. It will make commuting together for classes easier and if you need it, Steph and I will have a couch with your name on it," Riley said.

* * *

That evening after leaving the paper, Riley went to Stephanie's dorm so Rory could talk to Tristan. After stopping at Cafe Romeo for Tristan's favorite pizza, Rory went to his dorm with a copy of the Register in hand so they could potentially start looking at apartments.

"Tris are you here?" Rory asked when she walked into the dorm and found the common room empty, "Tris?"

"Go away," he said from inside his room.

"I brought pizza. It's your favorite, the sausage with red peppers and olives," she told him when she walked into his room, "I even got extra olives on it for you."

"Well good for you. I hope you enjoy it because I'm not hungry," Tristan said, "Now will you just go. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Don't be like this Tristan," Rory said, taking a seat at the foot of his bed.

"Like what, Rory? Hurt. Angry. Pissed off. Well guess what I am. If you didn't want to be with me anymore, all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to avoid my calls."

"I wasn't avoiding your calls because I don't want to be with you."

"Could have fooled me. I guess I should be grateful you didn't just take off across the country to get away from me."

"Tris, please. I don't want to break up with you and I don't want to be away from you. I love you."

"And you show your love by avoiding my calls and not speaking to me for three days."

"I know I was wrong to avoid you and I'm sorry, but moving in together is a big step. I didn't want to say 'yes' without really considering it."

"We had just had a conversation about me proposing one day when I asked you to live with me and you were okay with that. You do realize being married means living together, right?"

"Yes, but we agreed that we are still a ways away from getting engaged and married so for right now it's just a nice idea. But moving in together, that's right now and I…"

"You what? What's stopping you from agreeing to move in with me?"

"I'm scared."

"Of me?" Tristan asked.

"No. Of the unfamiliar. It's always just been me and Mom and now me and Paris. It's going to be different," she told him.

"True, but it will be a good different. We'll get to wake up next to each other everyday. I can cook you breakfast before your early morning classes. We can shower together whenever we want, for as long as we want without worrying about Riley coming home," Tristan said as he sat up in his bed to sit next to her.

"That all sounds nice, but what if we live together and after two months we hate each other. Who moves out?" Rory asked.

"Do you have that little faith in us that don't think our relationship will survive living together?" Tristan asked.

"No, but I just keep thinking what if that does happen? What if we live together and we are so annoyed with each other that we fight and break up?" Rory asked.

"We can't live based on 'what ifs.' You told me that when we first got together," Tristan said, "You told me there were a lot of 'would haves, could haves, and should haves' for us, but that we shouldn't focus on them and that you only cared about right then in that moment."

"And then you kissed me. The best kiss of my life," Rory said, "Well, at the moment anyway. Now I can't choose the best one."

"Funny, but stroking my ego is not getting you out of this decision," he told her, "Now I'm sure you've drafted a pro/con list and either talked to Lorelai or Riley or both even. But forgetting all that, I want you to picture your life in a year, five, or ten, am I in it? Do you see us together?"

"Tris, I can see us together for the rest of my life," Rory said.

"Really, so…" he began.

"So...let's do it," Rory said, "Let's get an apartment."

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, it may be scary, but we'll never know if we're going to last forever until we try, right?" Rory asked.

"Right, I love you, Mary," Tristan said, taking her in his arms to kiss her.

"I love you, Bible Boy," Rory said before Tristan pulled her down onto the bed. They could eat the pizza and start looking for apartments later.

* * *

A few weeks later, Rory and Tristan had narrowed down their list of apartments they liked to just a few buildings. Riley and Stephanie liked a couple of the same buildings and they were all hoping to find apartments they liked in the same building. It would be easier if they had classes together to live so close and if Rory and Riley both worked at the Register over the summer living in the same building would mean they could easily ride to work together. Plus, Rory liked the idea of keep Riley close to her so that whenever she needed him, her big brother would always be near by.

* * *

While the Yalies were looking into apartments to rent, Luke had talked to Lorelai about the Twickham House and as much as Lorelai loved her home, she agreed the Twickham House was beautiful and it would be good to have more room now that they were engaged and had April over a lot, as well as Rory and Riley on occasion. Plus the extra space would be good to have if when they got married they decided they wanted a baby. So, once Luke and Lorelai both agreed that they wanted it, they bought it and began the long process of moving things in to their new home.

"What are you doing kid?" Lorelai asked when she walked into Rory's room and found her sitting on the floor in the middle of it.

"Just remembering," Rory told her, "I'm going to miss this place. We have so many memories here."

"Yeah, but this house is going anywhere kid, just the stuff in it," Lorelai said.

"True. I'm glad you're not selling it," Rory said.

"Me too. I thought about it, but you're right, this place holds so many memories that I just can't part with it," Lorelai said, "Plus i want to keep it in case you want to leave here someday."

"Yeah, maybe," Rory said.

"It would make a nice vacation home for when you're not traipsing around the world reporting on things," Lorelai said, "Give you a reason to come home and visit your mother."

"I don't need an incentive to come visit you, but thank you," Rory said.

"Okay, the last load of the stuff is in the truck," Luke said, coming into the room, "Are you ready?"

"Just a few more minutes. We'll meet you outside," Lorelai said, "One more walk around?"

"Yeah, one more," Rory said as they left her room to take one last look at each room of the house.

 **AN:** So there you have it. Rory and Tristan are moving in together and so are Riley and Stephanie. Luke and Lorelai bought the Twickham House and are moving in, but still keeping the other house.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** And now for something a little different! It's been a little while since I've written for April and like writing her and Rory together.

* * *

Chapter 17: "Wow. This necklace sure has seen a lot,"

* * *

"What's the big emergency that I had to leave the paper and rush all the way here?" Rory asked as she walked into April's room at the Twickham House.

April was currently staying with Luke and Lorelai while Anna was in New Mexico helping out her mother after she took a fall and broke her leg. Not wanting to take April out of school, Anna had asked Luke if April could stay with them for a few weeks.

"I have a date," April said, "with Jay."

"Oh, April. That's great," Rory said, "Now what do you need me for?"

"I've never been on a date before. I don't know what to wear, how to act, what to say. I want him to like me."

"You've hung out with Jay lots of times, this time isn't going to be any different. And he already likes you. He wouldn't hang out with you or ask you out if he didn't like you."

"I guess, but we've never hung out together alone other than at my house. We're going to be out in public. I don't want him to think I'm a complete idiot because I don't know how to act on a date."

"You'll be fine. Trust me. You're an amazing girl. Jay is lucky to have you go out with him. Now let's start with what you're going to wear and go from there."

"Thank you," April said, giving Rory a hug.

"That's what big sisters are for," Rory said, hugging her back.

* * *

After a couple hours of looking through the clothes April had brought with her as well as tearing through both Rory and Lorelai's closets, they found the perfect outfit for April.

"Here," Rory said, holding out a necklace for April.

"It's pretty," she said, "thank you."

"You can thank Mom cause technically it's hers. I borrowed it once and never gave it back," Rory told her as she helped April put the necklace on.

"Oh wow, April, you look great," Lorelai said when she and Rory came downstairs, "Is that my necklace?"

"Sorry I liked it and it held good memories," Rory told her.

"What good memories?" Lorelai asked.

"Do you remember when you let me wear that necklace?"

"Yeah, you wore it to that party you went to with Lane after you and Dean…. You were wearing that the first time Tristan kissed you."

"Yep. See good memories."

"And now it's April's turn. You know I think I was wearing that the day we came to Stars Hollow and maybe even the day I met Luke."

"Wow. This necklace sure has seen a lot," April said, "I hope I'm deserving."

"What time is this guy getting here anyway?" Luke asked when he walked into the living room, "Do I have time to polish my bat?"

"Your bat?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yeah, my baseball bat. I don't own a gun, but I have to threaten him with something," he said.

"You don't have to threaten him, Dad. Jay is nice guy. He wouldn't hurt me and besides I can take care of myself," April said.

"What did you just say?" Luke asked.

"That I can take care of myself?" April asked.

"No before that. You said I didn't have to threaten him and you…" Luke began, choking on his words, "You called me Dad."

"I did? Oh, I did!" April said, "I'm sorry it just came out."

"Don't ever apologize for calling me Dad."

"I'm not apologizing for saying it, just how I said. I never expected it to just come out without realizing it. I wanted to say it at the right time."

"Now was perfect. Trust me. Come here," Luke said, pulling her to him for a hug, "I love you, you know and I'm always going to worry about and look out for you."

"I love you, too, Dad," April said as Luke wiped away the few tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"Why don't you have Rory help you touch up your makeup and we'll get the door," Luke said when they heard the doorbell.

"Sure, but be nice," April said as she followed Rory back upstairs.

* * *

"And you'll have her home by midnight?" Luke asked Jay as they walked to the door to leave for their date.

"Yes sir. I'll have her home before midnight," Jay told him.

"Good man," Luke said.

"Alright you kids have fun," Lorelai told them.

"You'll call me with details?" Rory asked April.

"Absolutely," April told her, "I'll talk to you later. Bye, Dad."

"Bye," Luke said, turning to face Rory and Lorelai after April and Jay left, "Wow, she better marry this kid cause I don't think I can go through this again."

"You did fine," Lorelai said.

"I was a nervous wreck. It took everything I had not to throw him out the second he walked in the door," Luke said, "She's too young to date."

"She's sixteen Luke," Rory said, "I was sixteen when I started dating Dean and seventeen with Jess."

"And what wonderful boyfriends they were," Luke said.

"Luke, she'll be fine. April is smart. She's responsible. She can take of herself," Lorelai said.

"And if not Jay was informed months ago that April has a father, cousin, brother, and a sister's boyfriend ready to defend her if needed," Rory said.

"I guess. But I'm going to have Caesar and Lane open tomorrow so I can stay up and wait for them," Luke said.

* * *

"Do you have to go back right away?" Lorelai asked, "I feel like I barely get to see you anymore and Riley, too. You guys both even missed dinner last night."

"I know and I'm sorry, but the paper broke a big story at the last minute and they needed all hands on deck to get it out," Rory told her.

"Oh I get it. I just miss my kids," Lorelai said.

"I know Mom. I'm sorry. How about next weekend we do something just the three of us," Rory suggested.

"Well I was actually thinking of looking at wedding dresses and maybe bridesmaids dresses, too since we have April with us."

"That's perfect. We can make it a girl's day then. Just you, me and April. The guys can hang out or whatever and then we can have a movie night."

"Riley, too?"

"Definitely."

* * *

When Rory arrived back in New Haven she went back to the paper knowing Mitchum would probably still be there to let him know she was back and to see if he had anything he needed her to do before she returned to Yale for the evening.

"Ah, Rory good, you're back," Mitchum said when she walked into his office, "Is everything alright at home?"

"Yes, it wasn't quite that big of an emergency, but I'm glad I went and thank you for letting me go," she told him.

"It's no problem. I know how important your family is to you," he said, "Sometimes I wish I had the same philosophy when I was your age. Perhaps then I'd be closer to Honor and Logan."

"You know it's not too late to change that. You may not have always been there when they were growing up, but you can get to know them now," Rory said, "It's never too late to get to know the one's you love. My family is living proof of that."

"I suppose that's true," Mitchum said, "I'll have to give it a try."

"Definitely, try. Talk to them. You may have things in common you never knew about," Rory told him, "Now, is there anything you need to me to do?"

"Not, them I am aware. Your brother is still around here somewhere so he may require your help. Your organizational system gave him a bit of trouble for a bit and slowed him down, but he should be about caught up by now," Mitchum said.

"Okay, thanks. I'll go look for him and then I guess I'll be heading home," Rory said, "I'll see you on Monday, then."

"Absolutely. See you on Monday," Mitchum said.

* * *

"Hey, Ry. You need any help?" Rory asked as she walked into their shared office and saw him trying to sort various files in the filing cabinet by her desk.

"Please, I don't get this system of yours, Baby Girl," he told her, handing the last few papers to her to put away.

"So much for knowing me better than anyone else," she teased.

"No one can understand your crazy, anal organizing except you. I don't even think Mom could figure out how this system," Riley said.

"Whatever. It's really not that hard," Rory said.

"Yeah right. You've got things labeled by date, alphabetical, color coded files, it's insane the amount of organizing you do," he told her.

"Eh, I like being able to find things and here when Mitchum or Harry or anyone needs something and they need it right away, I can get it within seconds," Rory said.

"You, yes, the rest of us normals, not so much," Riley said, "But moving on. Is everything okay with April? What was the emergency?"

"She's fine. She's actually out with Jay," Rory said.

"First date?"

"Yep."

"Wow. So did she need you to help get ready or to wrangle Luke."

"Both. I helped her pick out an outfit and she's wearing one of Mom's necklaces that I kind of stole a long time ago."

"You stole Mom's necklace?"

"Not intentionally. She let me borrow it one night and I just never gave it back because I liked the memory attached to it."

"And what memory was that?"

"I was wearing it the first time I kissed Tristan. And Mom believes she wore it when we first came to Stars Hollow when I was a baby and maybe even the day she met Luke."

"That's cool. So you gave it to April to wear as sort of good luck."

"Yeah. She's going to call me later to tell me how it went."

"You'll keep me informed if I have to worry about this guy?"

"Of course. Now, next week."

"What about it?"

"Mom misses us and since we don't have to be here next Saturday, her and I and April are going dress shopping for the wedding," Rory said.

"Okay, not seeing what that has to do with me," Riley said.

"Well, I figured you could got to Stars Hollow for the day. Maybe take Tristan and you guys can hang out with Luke or something and then I told Mom the three of us would do a movie night," Rory told him.

"I'm down for that. It's been ages since we've done a movie night. We've been so busy with school and the paper now. It will be nice to get away from here for the day," Riley said.

"Great, so are you done here?" Rory asked.

"Uh, yeah. Those papers were the last things I had to do, so yeah, I'm good," he said, "Are you doing anything with Tristan tonight?"

"No, he's got a big project due this week so he's spending the weekend at Janlan's so he can focus on getting it done," Rory said.

"You want to stop and grab a pizza and stay over?" Riley asked.

"Sure. We can also go over our notes for our lit test this week," Rory said.

"Okay, I'll stop and get a pizza if you want to go on ahead and let yourself in," Riley said as they walked out the building to their cars.

"Sounds good."

* * *

Just after midnight during their evening of eating pizza and mocking a movie they found on TV while they studied, Rory's phone rang with a call from April.

"Hey, it's not too late is it?" April asked when Rory answered, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I'm up. Riley and I have been studying and mocking ridiculous movies," Rory told her.

"Oh, okay cool, so I guess you want to hear how my night was?" April asked.

"Only what you want to tell me," Rory told her, "And Riley if you don't mind. He's interested too."

"He just wants to know if he has reason to beat Jay up," April said.

"True, but that doesn't mean he isn't still interested in hearing about your date," Rory said.

"Fine, put the phone on speaker so I can talk to both of you," April said.

"Okay, you're on speaker," Rory said.

"Great, hey Riles," April said.

"April, so you had a good time?" Riley asked.

"I did. Jay's a nice guy," April told them.

"So, where did he take you?" Rory asked.

"Well he packed us a picnic and took us to this little park in Hartford that does outdoor movie screenings in the spring and summer. They just started for the season last weekend," April said.

"Aww, that's sweet. How come I didn't know about this?" Rory asked, "I'm going to have to drag Tristan there sometime."

"Definitely, it was a lot of fun. We were able to spend time by ourselves, but since there were other couples around we got to talk to other people too," April told them, "There was this one old couple who sat in a couple of chairs text us who have been coming to watch the movies since they started dating fifty years ago."

"That's so cute. I so have to go," Rory said.

"Yeah, me, too. Steph will love that," Riley said.

"I mentioned it to Dad and Lorelai, too," April told them, "Dad's not a big movie guy, but he'll go for Lorelai."

"So, sounds like you had a really nice time," Rory said, taking the phone off speaker and walking into Tristan's room, "So, how did the necklace work out for you."

"Am I off speaker?" April asked.

"Yes, and I walked into Tristan's room so he wouldn't hear," Rory said.

"Good," April said.

"So?" Rory questioned.

"It worked. The necklace worked it's magic once again. I had my first kiss under the stars just as Sam thanked Jake for getting back her underwear," April said.

"How romantic," Rory said with a laugh, "But, a very good movie and they did kiss at that point, too."

"It was really nice. I thought it would be really awkward and weird, but it wasn't it was the perfect for kiss," April said.

"I'm so happy for you," Rory told her, "My first kiss, I thanked Dean and then ran out of Doose's with the box of cornstarch I still had in my hand."

"You thanked him?" April asked.

"Yeah, I was a complete idiot," Rory said, "So how was the rest of the evening?"

"Good. After the movie finished we walked around the park a bit. He pushed me on the swing and we talked about school and things we liked and disliked. Because we've been friends for awhile we already know each other so it was really easy being together," April said.

"See and you were worried," Rory told her, "You've been friends for awhile so you've already gotten passed the getting to know you phase."

"Right, anyway so yeah, when we got back to the house he held my hand and walked me to the door before kissing me on the cheek," April said.

"Did he ask you out again?" Rory asked.

"He did. We're going to out next Saturday after we get back from dress shopping," April told her.

"Oh, so Mom mentioned that to you," Rory said.

"Yeah, I can't wait. It will be cool to help Lorelai pick out her dress and I can't believe she wants me in the wedding," April said.

"You're family April. You're Luke's daughter, you deserve to be in the wedding," Rory said.

"Well, I was secretly hoping to be, but I wasn't sure since you all just met me," April said.

"That doesn't matter. You're family, regardless of how long we've known each other, we love you and want you to stand up there with us," Rory told her.

"Thank you. You know I love you, too right?" April asked.

"Yeah, I do," Rory said with a bit of a yawn, "Wow, okay I guess I should go. I have to be up early for brunch with the Hayden's."

"Sure, me too. I told Dad I would help him in the diner in the afternoon," April said, "Goodnight Rory."

"Night April."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:"It's the perfect dress."

* * *

The following Saturday Rory, Riley, and Tristan arrived in Stars Hollow bright and early to start their day. Rory would be going with Lorelai and April to look for Lorelai's wedding dress as well as bridesmaids dresses for her and April. Riley and Tristan offered to help Luke out at the diner and also lend a hand at the inn if they were needed.

"Morning kids," Lorelai greeted them as they all walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Morning Mom," Riley said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Is Luke already gone?"

"Yeah, he left for the diner early this morning, but he made muffins so help yourself," Lorelai told them, grabbing a double chocolate chip one for herself.

"So, what's the plan for today Mom?" Rory asked, grabbing her own double chocolate chip muffin as she handed a blueberry one to Tristan.

"Well, I actually did some research," Lorelai said, turning her open laptop for Rory to see.

"You actually used the computer and looked up dresses?" Rory asked as she looked at the site Lorelai had open, "Casablanca Bridal?"

"Yep, there is a store in West Haven that carries them. I love the movie and it was the movie Luke and I ever watched together, so," Lorelai said.

"It's perfect. And these dresses all look amazing," Rory said, "Which one will you choose."

"No idea kid. I'm hoping the right one will just jump out at me when I see it," Lorelai said.

"Good plan and if not at least you can have fun trying on the wrong one's," Rory said.

"Exactly, now you kids eat up and I'm going to go check on April and make sure she's ready. She was up late talking on the phone," Lorelai said.

"She really likes that guy, doesn't she?" Riley asked, refilling his and Rory's coffee cups.

"Yeah, she really does," Rory said.

"And this guy, Jay, he's nice? He's good for her?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, at least from what she's told me and the brief time I spent with him when he picked her up for her date last week," Rory told him.

"You know there is an easy way for us to get to know him," Riley said.

"And what's that?" Rory asked.

"We could include them on one of our group date nights," Riley said.

"That's not a bad idea," Tristan said, "Then we'd have Dean around to tower over him."

"You're not going to use Dean's height to threaten Jay. April can take care of herself," Rory said.

"We have to make sure her boyfriend is good enough her," Riley said.

"He's not my boyfriend, Riley," April said as she came into the kitchen.

"He's not?" Riley asked.

"We've gone on one date," April told him, "That doesn't automatically make him my boyfriend."

"True, well how would you feel about joining us on one of our date nights?" Riley asked.

"You mean you guys all go out for a movie or something with Dean and Lindsay?" April asked.

"Yeah," Riley told her, "What do you say? You think Jay would be up for joining us?"

"I'm not sure, but I can ask. When were you thinking?" April wondered.

"How about tomorrow afternoon?" Rory suggested, "The guys can talk to Dean and Lindsay about it today and you can ask Jay tonight. We can go out in the afternoon after our brunch with the Hayden's."

"Alright. I'll ask him later tonight," April said.

"Great, well we better be off. I'm sure Luke is swamped," Riley said, "See you later, Baby Girl."

"Bye, Ry," Rory said giving him a kiss on the cheek before he left.

"Have a good time with you Mom, Mar," Tristan said, hugging Rory close to him and kissing her lips, "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, can't wait. You're cool with being on your own tonight?" Rory asked.

"It's fine. It's been awhile since you and Riley spent some time with your Mom. I'll see you after your brunch with the Hayden's," Tristan said.

"See you then," Rory said, kissing him again, "I love you."

* * *

While the boys joined Luke at the diner, the girls went to the bridal shop Lorelai found. Rory was surprised they were greeted upon entry as Lorelai had set up an appointment in addition to all the research she was doing.

"So do you have anything in particular in mind?" Tara, the girl assigned to assist them asked.

"Nothing specific, but I have looking at the Casablanca line and I really like them," Lorelai said.

"Excellent choice. Those are definitely our most popular dresses," Tara said.

"Yeah, they're incredibly beautiful and I've always loved the movie," Lorelai told her, "It's actually also the first movie my fiance and I watched together."

"Well, then we have to find you the perfect Casablanca gown," Tara said as she led them to an area of the store with several Casablanca dresses on display, "Have a look and when something catches your eye we'll get into to a room for you to try on."

"Thank you," Lorelai said as she, Rory, and April began looking through the dresses.

"What do you think Mom?" Rory asked, "Any ideas to narrow it down?"

"Not really. I don't want sleeves, I know that so maybe spaghetti strap or strapless," Lorelai said.

"Okay, let's start looking," Rory said.

After half an hour of looking they had a dozen dresses for Lorelai to try on, half strapless and half spaghetti strap. The first was a tulle ball gown with a sweetheart neckline that was called Sweet Pea. It was a beautiful dress, but the big flowy skirt just wasn't for Lorelai.

"I'm not feeling this one," Lorelai said, "The top is pretty. I like all the beading, but I don't like this big skirt for the bottom. It's giving me cotillion flashbacks."

"I agree," Rory said, "It's a beautiful dress, but it just doesn't scream you, you know."

"So that eliminates these then," April said, pointing out that the Calla Lily, Marigold, and a few others they selected had similar bottoms.

"Okay, next," Lorelai said, going into the room with Tara to try on another dress.

"That's beautiful, Lorelai," April said when Lorelai walked out in another dress.

"She's right, Mom. That dress is incredible," Rory said, "What do you think?"

"I like the fit of it," Lorelai told them, "The style is nice. I like that it's fitted and flares out just a bit at the bottom, but I don't really like the back on this one."

"Oh yeah, I don't like that either," Rory said when Lorelai turned to reveal the decorative beading that covered her back.

"I mean, it's pretty, but I would rather have beading in the front. I don't want all our pictures and the guests to be on my backside," Lorelai said.

Lorelai continued to try on dress after dress for nearly an hour. Her favorite that Rory and April both agreed looked the best on her was the chrysanthemum. It was fitted and flared at the bottom. It had a lace overlay and beading. It was a beautiful dress, but it just didn't give Lorelai that feeling that she was hoping get when she found her dress.

"Do you want to look somewhere else?" Rory asked when Lorelai explained she wasn't sure this dress was the one for her.

"No, this is the only shop nearby that has the Casablanca gowns and really want one," Lorelai said.

"But not this one," Rory said.

"I'm sure this probably sounds crazy, but there's just something not right about this one," Lorelai said.

"Okay, close your eyes and picture your wedding. The day, the night before, the week before. Do you see yourself getting up to try this dress on every night?" Rory asked.

"No," Lorelai said.

"Then let's keep looking. Maybe we missed something. Your dress is here, Mom, I know it. We'll find it," Rory told her as they joined April to continue looking.

"Oh my," Lorelai said when she walked out of the store's bathroom and saw a dress on a mannequin in the back, "I didn't see this one on the floor?"

"That's because this one is already sold or it was," Tara told her.

"What do you mean was?" Lorelai asked.

"The groom cheated so the bride called off the wedding," Tara told her, "The morning of, too. She found out when they were taking pictures."

"Poor thing," Lorelai said.

"The owner felt bad for her and she didn't want the reminder so we took it back. Since it was already purchased and worn for a hefty length of time we couldn't just put it back out on the floor to sell," Tara said, "We're keeping it back here until we get a few more samples of it again and then this could be added to the display."

"It's my size," Lorelai said, "I want it."

"You want this dress?" Tara asked, "It's already been worn and it doesn't come with the best backstory."

"I don't care. It can be clean and I don't care how it got here. I mean, I feel bad for the girl, but it's the most beautiful dress I've seen in here," Lorelai said, "I have to have it. It's perfect."

"Okay, well let's get you back into the dressing room to try it on and I'll see what the owner has to say. Maybe we can work something out," Tara said.

The moment Lorelai stepped out of the room in the dress and saw the smiles on Rory and April's faces she knew she was right about this dress being the one. It already fit perfectly and she liked the champagne color. She had been a teenage mother of twins, no one would expect her to wear a white dress. It did have some ivory throughout which she liked and the silver beading and lace. Her wedding was still over a year away, but she could already see herself sneaking out of bed at night to try it on as the day grew closer.

"This is the one, Mom," Rory said, tearing up a bit at the sight of her mother in her wedding dress, "Let me get a picture so I can show Riley."

"You really like it?" Lorelai asked.

"It's perfect," April said, "It's the perfect dress."

* * *

Lorelai couldn't stop looking at herself in the dress as Rory and April looked around the store for potential bridesmaids dresses. Since the dress was returned, the owner gave it to her for half price and even offered free alterations on the dresses for Rory and April. Even though Lorelai knew she could make any alterations needed herself she decided to take him up on the offer so she would have one less thing she would have to do.

"Do you have a color in mind, Mom?" Rory asked.

"Umm, no," Lorelai said.

"Well, do you know what kind of flowers you want? That might help pick a color," Rory said.

"It's a no on that one, too," Lorelai said, "But at least I found my dress."

"How about irises?" April asked.

"Irises?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yeah, Mom, it's perfect," Rory told her, "It's what your dress is called and irises are beautiful. We could get yellow dresses and put a blue sash or something on them."

"I like it. Let's find something you both like then," Lorelai said.

After a lot of looking they decided on a floor length, chiffon halter dress that they would get in a light yellow color with a navy blue sash around the middle. Since both Rory and April were on the taller side the floor length look was perfect for them and looking at swatches of the colors and some pictures of irises in a book the store had they were sold on the color choices as well as the decision to have irises for the flowers for the wedding.

"You look great you guys," Lorelai said as Rory and April modeled the dresses they found.

"I agree, you both look gorgeous," Tara said, "We'll get all your measurements and get dresses for you ordered in the size and color that you need."

"How long will that take?" Rory asked.

"It shouldn't be more than a few weeks. We'll call you when they come in and then we can make any necessary alterations," Tara told them.

"Perfect, thank you so much. You've been a big help, Tara," Lorelai said as they rang up their dresses, "So what do you say, kids? You want to get out of here and have lunch?"

"Hector's?" Rory suggested as they walked out to the car, "April's never been and we're close to New Haven."

"What's Hector's?" April asked.

"Only the best tacos you'll ever have," Lorelai told her, putting her dress in the back before getting in the front seat, "Let's go."

* * *

 **AN:** Yay! Lorelai has a wedding dress and the girls have their bridesmaid dresses. The wedding is still a year away, but I'm starting the planning a little at a time, starting with the dress. I considered making a dress up, but than I discovered Casablanca Bridal and had to choose one of their dresses. Next chapter will be the movie night with Lorelai, Rory, and Riley. Also April has her second date with Jay and then there will be the Sunday afternoon group date.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: "Red Vines or Twizzlers?"

* * *

Saturday night after getting her wedding dress, Lorelai sat in the living room with Rory and Riley waiting to start their movie night. Tristan went back to Yale and would be coming back Sunday afternoon for their group date. Luke decided he would spend the evening working on his boat while they had their movie night and April went out with Jay.

"So, when's this kid getting here?" Riley asked as he carried bowls of popcorn and chips into the living room.

"Why are you anxious to start the movie are preparing to interrogate him?" Rory asked.

"Both," Riley said.

"You're terrible," Rory said.

"Hey, I'm the oldest. It's in my job description as big brother to look out for my sisters and bring fear into the eyes of any and all suitors," Riley told her.

"Fear, huh? You really think you can be that terrifying?" Rory asked.

"Yes, it worked on Tristan," Riley said.

"No it didn't," she told him.

"Of course it did. He hasn't said or done anything to hurt you has he?" Riley asked.

"No, but that's because he loves me, not because you threatened him or scared the crap out of it," Rory said, "You may want to be this threatening big brother, Ry, but you're not."

"I'm not?"

"You're practically a teddy bear."

"I'm not that soft."

"Sure, keep thinking that. Try and scare Jay if you want, but Tristan doesn't find you the least bit frightening."

* * *

While Riley and Lorelai went to Doose's to get snacks for their movie night and Chinese from Al's, Rory helped April pick out her outfit for her date with Jay. Jay had told her to dress casual. They were only going out for dinner and probably a walk somewhere, but it wasn't going to be too fancy so she didn't have to dress up. She decided on her denim skirt since it would be nice, but still on the casual side and just needed Rory's help in choosing a top to wear.

"None of these are right," April said, looking through the clothes in her closet, "I should have brought more with me, but I wasn't expecting…"

"To get a boyfriend while your Mom was out of town?" Rory asked.

"Jay's technically not my boyfriend. We haven't established yet if we're anything, but yeah," April said, "I brought all my uniforms for school, but only a few things for the rest of the time and I don't have time to go home and get more."

"Well, let's take a look in my closet. I don't have a lot here, but I do have a few things and if not, we'll raid my mom's closet," Rory told her.

"Great, thanks for helping, Rory. I don't know what I'd do without you," April said.

"Hey, what else are big sisters for, right," Rory said as they continued their search for a top to go with April's denim skirt.

After an hour of looking and trying on a few different options, April decided on a purple peasant blouse of Lorelai's that looked really nice with her skirt.

"You look great, April," Lorelai said her and Riley came home.

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind I borrowed your top," April said.

"Not at all. It looks great on you," Lorelai said.

"So what time is this kid getting here?" Riley asked, "I need to have a talk with him."

"Be nice to him Riley," Lorelai said.

"I'm always nice. In fact, according to Rory, I'm a teddy bear," Riley said with a grumble as he sat on the couch.

"I didn't mean it as an insult, Ry," Rory told him, joining him on the couch, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know, I just like to think I'm at least a little frightening to my sister's boyfriend's," he said.

"If it will make you feel better, Riley I can stay in the kitchen while you answer the door," April said, joining them on the couch.

"I appreciate that, thanks," Riley said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. April, Rory, and Lorelai went into the kitchen while Riley went to answer the door.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up April," Jay said, "Is she here?"

"April, never heard of her. Are you sure you have the right house?" Riley asked.

"Uh, yeah. I've picked her up here before. Who are you?" Jay asked.

"That's not important. Come inside. Let's chat."

"Okay."

"Have a seat."

"What's this about?"

"You want to take April out, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're going to answer a few questions."

"Um, okay."

"Alright. First, what kind of grades do you get at Chilton?"

"Pretty good one's."

"Define pretty good."

"Mostly A's and a few B's. I do pretty well, but I don't enjoy school quite like April does."

"School is important to April."

"I know that."

"You know she's planning on attending an Ivy League school. She's already paid a visit to Yale."

"I do know that and I'm sure it will happen. April will probably get into any school she wants."

"True and she won't be distracted or held back from her dreams by going out with you, will she?"

"No, I'll do anything I have to, to help April get what she wants if she needs it."

"Good, now for the important questions."

"Those weren't the important questions?"

"Not the one's that matter to me," Riley said, moving from his chair to stand in front of Jay, "Now, it's imperative that you answer my next three questions correctly."

"Okay," Jay said a little worried about what he was about to be asked.

"Red Vines or Twizzlers?" Riley asked.

"Are you serious?" Jay asked.

"Absolutely, so Red Vines or Twizzlers?"

"Red Vines, of course."

"Good. Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee."

"Okay and this last question just may be the most important. Pippi Longstocking or Willy Wonka?"

"Um, do I have to pick one? Can I choose none of the above?"

"If that's your choice."

"It is."

"Excellent. April get out here. Your date is waiting," Riley said, "Oh and we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Riley Gilmore-Hayden."

"The future step-brother," Jay said, "I should have known. Only an older brother would terrify me like that just to end up asking ridiculous questions."

"Oh I was serious about all three of those and you answered them all correctly," Riley said, "Though I'd get use to the movies. The girls around here tend to watch both frequently."

"Thanks for the warning," Jay said, "You look really nice, April."

"Thank you. You too. Shall we go?" April asked.

"Yeah, we won't be too late, Lorelai," Jay told her.

* * *

"I have to say that was actually pretty funny, Ry," Rory said as they sat down to eat their food and begin watching their first movie.

"Yeah, you definitely has him nervous, kid," Lorelai said.

"Thanks, Mom. You too, Baby Girl," Riley said, "That was a lot of fun. I can't wait to see how he is tomorrow with all of us."

"We definitely need to make sure Dean and Tristan are the first people he sees," Rory said.

"Oh, of course," Riley said.

A few hours and two movies later they decided to call it a night as Rory was falling asleep against Riley. Laying Rory down on the couch, Riley and Lorelai cleaned up the living room.

"Do you want me to wait up for April, Mom?" Riley asked as he put a bag of chips away into the cabinet.

"No, that's okay. She'll be home soon and she knows to come to our room to let us know she's back," Lorelai told.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get Rory up to bed," he said.

"You can leave her on the couch if you don't want to carry her," she told him.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind. Goodnight, Mom," Riley said, kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight, Sweets," she said before going up for the night, leaving Riley to carry Rory upstairs.

"Mmm, Ry?" Rory said softly as he carried up the stairs.

"I got you, Baby Girl. Go back to sleep," Riley told her before laying her in her bed and covering her with her blanket.

"Night, Ry," Rory mumbled.

"Goodnight, Rory," he said as he walked out of her room and walked across the hall to his.

* * *

Sunday morning while Lorelai went to the inn and April went to help Luke out at the diner, Rory and Riley went to the Hayden's for their weekly brunch.

"How are things going at the paper?" Straub asked.

"At Yale or the Register?" Riley asked.

"Both, I suppose," Straub said.

"It's good, Grandpa," Rory told him, "We've got a good system going at the Register."

"Yeah, it's mostly a lot of filing and organizing, but we've done a bit of fact checking and if Mitchum let's us stay through the summer, we'll probably do more," Riley said.

"That's good. And you're keeping up with your school work and everything?" Christopher asked.

"Yes, Dad. Our school work is good, too," Rory told him.

"Good," he said.

"Do you kids have any big plans for the day?" Francine asked.

"Not really. We're hanging out with our friends, though," Rory said.

"Yeah, if we can we all get together and go out and see a movie or just hang out somewhere," Riley said.

"Friends like who?" Christopher asked.

"Well, us plus Tristan and Stephanie. The four of us go out together all the time and every so often we include our friends Dean and Lindsay. Today we asked April to join us and bring this guy Jay she's been seeing," Rory said.

"Sort of your way of checking this guy out. Make sure he's good enough for your future step-sister," Christopher said.

"Exactly. Though I did a little of that last night," Riley said.

"Oh, yeah, it was pretty funny," Rory said.

"Really, I'd love to hear about it," Christopher said.

* * *

After brunch Rory and Riley went back to Stars Hollow. With eight of them getting together and wanting to be able to actually talk to Jay, they decided to just hang out at the house. They planned to order pizza and probably watch a movie or play a game. With there being so many rooms in the Twickham House, Lorelai and Luke turned one of them into a game room of sorts for whenever April was there and had friends over or Rory and Riley were visiting. They put in a pool table, a dart board, and they even set up a television with a few video games.

"Hey, Mary. You miss me?" Tristan asked, walking into the kitchen where Rory and Riley were getting snacks together for all of them.

"Absolutely," she said, walking over to him to give him a kiss, "Did you come alone?"

"No, Steph rode with me, but she wanted to get coffee. She said it's been too long since she had Luke's," Tristan said, placing his arms around her from behind as she went back to pouring chips and pretzels into bowls.

"She's bringing enough for the rest of us, right?" Riley asked.

"She's your girlfriend, you tell me," Tristan said.

"She better bring enough for all of us or I'm not letting her into the house," Rory said.

"There will be no need to ban me from the house, I brought plenty of coffee for everyone," Stephanie said, coming into the kitchen and setting down a couple trays of coffee, "I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't dare go to Luke's and not bring back coffee for the Gilmore-Hayden's."

"Excellent, we've trained you well," Rory said, taking a cup.

"April's going to bring more with her when she leaves the diner," Stephanie said.

"That must be Dean and Lindsay," Rory said when doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Riley said, grabbing Stephanie's hand and taking her with him into the living room.

"Alone at last," Tristan said, taking Rory into his arms, kissing her.

"Tristan, they'll all be back in here in like thirty seconds," Rory said as he began kissing and biting her neck.

"So, I'll work fast," he said, kissing below her ear and lightly biting her earlobe.

"Okay, brother coming into the room," Riley said as he walked into the kitchen, "Hands off the sister."

"Buzzkill," Tristan said.

"And glad for it," Riley said.

"Hey, Dean, Lindsay. How are you?" Rory asked.

"We're good, Rory. Thanks for having us over," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, we haven't seen the house since the museum closed down. It looks amazing," Dean said.

"Well, Luke did most of the work. Mom just told him what she wanted and where," Rory said, "Come on, let's take everything into the game room. We can put on some music and talk or whatever until Jay and April get here."

"Sounds good," Stephanie said, picking up a tray of coffee to carry into the game room.

"I come baring coffee," April said, walking into the game room with two thermoses.

"Oh, more coffee, yeah," Rory said, taking a thermos from April to refill her cup.

"Is Jay on his way?" Riley asked.

"Yep, I talked him twenty minutes ago and he was just leaving his house so he should be here soon," April said.

"Great, Tristan you're answering the door when he gets here," Riley said.

"Why me?" Tristan asked.

"Because he hasn't met you yet," Riley told him, "And Dean we'd like you to be sitting in the living room when Tristan brings him in then you can stand as soon as he's in front of you to greet him."

"You want to intimidate him by using my height," Dean said.

"Exactly," Riley said.

"Okay. Let's go wait for this kids downstairs," Dean said as he and Tristan left the game room.

"April, you're cool with this right? Us giving Jay a hard time?" Riley asked.

"Yes. I know it's all in fun, but at the same time you're also looking out for me," she told him, "If you were being really mean and threatening to beat him up every time you saw him I wouldn't be okay with, but this, this is fine."

* * *

Ten minutes later they hood the doorbell ring. They turned the music and opened the door to the game room so they could hear everything downstairs without Jay seeing them.

"Showtime," Tristan said, going to open the door, "Hello, you must be Jay."

"Yes, and you are?" Jay asked.

"No one important. I'm just here to answer the door," Tristan said, "Come inside."

"Thanks," Jay said, following Tristan into the living room where he saw another man he didn't know sitting on the couch. April had asked him to come over and hang out with her future step-siblings and their friends so he assumed these two were part of that, but didn't know if they were going to interrogate him like Riley did the night before, "Hi, I'm Jay."

"I know who you are," Dean said, standing from his spot on the couch, ignoring the hand Jay was offering him, "So you're the guy dating April. I thought you'd be taller."

"Oh, well, sorry," Jay said looking up at the man in front of him who had an extra foot on him, "Is April here? She said she would be here when I called before I left."

"Jay, good, you're here," Rory said, coming into the living room to save the boy, "Enough scaring the kid, let's have some fun."

"Aww, come on, Rory, you couldn't have let us continue on a little longer?" Tristan asked.

"No. The pizza should be here soon and I'm hungry," she said, "Jay, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Tristan and this is Dean."

"Nice to meet you," Jay said.

"Come on, everyone's upstairs," Rory said, taking Tristan's hand as they led the way.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the four couples just hanging out and enjoying their time together. Everyone got to know Jay a little better. They all discovered they had things in common with him, whether it was music or movies they liked or in Tristan and Stephanie's case, parents who cared more about the image their son presented than they did about him. Jay was glad to have friends who understood him and he actually laughed at the guy's attempts to intimidate him.

Before they all left though, Riley did sit him down and had an actual big brother talk informing him that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt him if he ever hurt April. To which Jay replied by telling him he could never hurt her because he cared too much about her and ended the night asking April to officially be his girlfriend.

* * *

 **AN:** It's been forever since I updated this and I apologize. I'm close to an end for my other story and when I finish I will be able to focus more on this one. Happy reading! Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: "On purpose? You brought that on purpose?"

* * *

A couple weeks after their movie night, Riley was in his dorm reading a book in between a couple of his classes when he heard a knock on the door.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Riley asked, kissing her cheek as he let her into the dorm.

"Hey, sweetie. Is Rory here?" Lorelai asked, sitting on the couch, holding tight to her purse, "I know she doesn't have a class right now and when she wasn't in her room, Paris said she might be here."

"Yeah, she's in Tristan's room. She comes here a lot to study when Tristan has class. It's not as overly quiet as the library and it's Paris-free," he told her, going to Tristan's room to get Rory, "Hey, Ror?"

"What's up, Ry?" Rory asked, setting her book down on the bed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mom's here," Riley said.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, getting up off the bed to follow him out of the room.

"I'm not sure, but she seems off about something," he said.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Rory asked walking into the common room and taking a seat on the chair across from where Lorelai was sitting on the couch, "What are you eating?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I brought it in case I got hungry," Lorelai told her, taking another bite.

"On purpose? You brought that on purpose?" Rory asked.

"That and these," Lorelai said, taking a baggie with a couple apple cores out of her purse, "I ate them all on the way here."

"You ate three apples on the ride here from Stars Hollow and you're eating another one now," Rory said, "And you liked them?"

"Yeah."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh, Mom!" Rory exclaimed, giving Lorelai a hug.

"I'm lost," Riley said, "Does someone want to explain the deal with the apples?"

"When have you ever seen Mom willingly eat anything healthy when it wasn't Friday Night Dinner?" Rory asked.

"Um, never, but so what?" Riley asked, "Apples may be healthy, but they can be really sweet so it probably doesn't seem too healthy."

"True, but regardless, Mom doesn't eat fruit or anything even remotely healthy for her, ever," Rory said.

"With one exception," Lorelai told him.

"And that is?" Riley asked.

"When I was pregnant with you two," she said.

"What? Are you saying?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I am," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Oh, Mom, I'm so happy for you," Riley told her, giving her a hug and kissing her cheek, "This is good right? You're happy about this?"

"Absolutely. I mean I didn't plan it and Luke and I haven't really talked about it. And with you not being in my life it didn't feel right to have another kid so I guess the thought never occurred to me," Lorelai told him, "But yeah, I've got you guys and Luke has April so it will be nice to have a little one that's a piece of both of us."

"Have you told Luke yet, Mom?" Rory asked.

"No, I'm not really sure how. I just found out and I don't know, I just felt like I had to tell you first," Lorelai told her.

"Just found out as in, you just took a test or just came from the doctor?" Rory asked.

"Doctor. I woke up after our movie night feeling nauseous. At first I thought perhaps eating all junk food finally caught up with me, but when it became two weeks later and I was still feeling nauseous and well, other things," Lorelai said, "I knew something was up so I took a few tests and when they came back positive I went and saw my doctor."

"Wow, I can't get over how amazing this is Mom," Rory said, "You and Luke are having a baby."

"And hopefully it will be a boy," Riley said, "We've got a enough girls around here."

"Oh, really, and what if it's a girl?" Lorelai asked.

"I love it just as much as I would a baby brother," he told her, "What's one more baby sister to protect."

"So do you kids have any idea how I should tell Luke?" Lorelai asked, "I don't want to just say, 'Hey Luke, you're going to be a Daddy' you know. I want it to be different."

"You could give him something. Buy a t-shirt or baby toy or something," Rory suggested.

"Not bad, I don't know," Lorelai said, "I guess I could make or buy a t-shirt and wear it or you guys can where some. I could tell April and get her a big sister shirt as a way to tell him."

"True. How about you do the t-shirts, but also do a picture," Riley suggested.

"What kind of picture?" Lorelai asked.

"We can take a family photo," Rory said, liking Riley's idea.

"Right and we can be wearing the shirts in the picture, but not let Luke see them. When we show him the photo after we take it, he'll read our shirts to find out," Riley said.

"I like it," Lorelai said, "I'll tell April and then we can all wear t-shirts in the photo that announce to Luke that he's going to be a father again."

"Who should we have take the picture so that there aren't too many people outside the family knowing before Luke?" Rory asked.

"Steph can do it," Riley said.

"Oh, yeah, great idea," Lorelai said, "I forgot she's taken all those photography classes."

"Great, so I'll talk to her about it and make sure she keeps it to herself," Riley said.

"Can I tell Tristan?" Rory asked.

"That's fine. Okay, kids," Lorelai said, looking at the time, "I have to get back and I know you have class soon."

"Congratulations Mom," Rory told her, hugging her goodbye, "I love you."

"I love you, too, hon," Lorelai said before turning to receive a hug from Riley.

"Congrats, Mom. This is really cool," Riley said.

"Thanks, kid. I love you," Lorelai told him.

"I love you, too, Mom," Riley said.

* * *

Rory and Riley spent the evening at the paper after their classes and were walking into Riley's dorm talking about their new sibling.

"I still can't believe that they're going to have a baby. This is so great," Rory said as they sat down on the couch.

"I know. It's amazing," Riley said.

"Who's having a baby?" Tristan asked, coming out of his room and giving Rory a kiss before joining them on the couch.

"Mom and Luke," she told him, leaning against his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Tired, Mare?" Tristan asked.

"Mmm," she said, curling herself into his side when he put his arm around.

"Long day at the paper?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, there was a building fire right before we were about to leave so everyone had to stay to rework the issue," Riley said.

"Bad?" Tristan asked.

"No one was hurt, thankfully, but the building is totally gone," Riley told him.

"Wow. So Lorelai and Luke are having a baby," Tristan said.

"Yeah, Mom came by earlier today and told us," Riley said, looking at his sister sleeping comfortable in the arms of his best friend, "You should get her to bed."

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute," Tristan said, carefully standing up and taking Rory in his arms to carry her to his room, "Night Mare."

"Mmm, night Tris," Rory mumbled as he kissed her forehead before leaving the room to rejoin Riley in the living room.

"So are you excited about being a big brother again?" Tristan asked as he sat back down next to Riley, grabbing the television remote so they could watch something before going to bed.

"Yeah, it will be cool to have another sibling," Riley said.

"You're hoping it's a boy right," Tristan said.

"I'll be happy with either, but another boy to even things out would be nice," Riley said.

"True, so what did Luke have to say?" he asked.

"He doesn't know yet. Mom just found out and wanted to tell us, well Rory, first," Riley said, "We're going to help her tell Luke."

"How's that?' Tristan asked.

"Mom's going to make up shirts for all of us, April included and we're going to tell him we want to take a family photo," Riley told him, "We'll have him behind all of us and next to Mom so he's doesn't see our shirts and when we show him the picture."

"He'll see the shirts telling him he is going to be a dad," Tristan said, "Nice idea. Is Steph going to take the picture?"

"I haven't asked her yet, but I suggested it to Mom so yeah," Riley said, yawning as he did.

"Looks like you're ready for bed, too," Tristan said.

"Yeah, I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning," Riley said before going to his room.

"Night, Riley," Tristan said, deciding to follow his lead and head to bed he joined Rory in his room. She had curled herself up on what had become his side of the bed after all her nights staying over, resting her head on his pillow.

"Tristan?" Rory asked, feeling the bed dip down as he climbed in next to her.

"Go back to sleep, Mare," he said, kissing the top her head as she laid her head on his chest when he put his arm around her, "I love you."

"Love you too," he heard her whisper


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: "So how soon can you have a copy of that picture for us to hang up?"

* * *

A few days after she told Rory and Riley about the baby, Lorelai had informed April who was just as excited to be getting a younger sibling and they set up a time for Rory and Riley to come to Stars Hollow so they could take their family photo. Lorelai was using the excuse to Luke of wanting a photo of all of them to hang in the house now that they had completely moved into their new home.

"So where are we taking this ridiculous picture?" Luke asked as he poured a cup of coffee for Lorelai.

"In the living room and it's not ridiculous," she told him, drinking the coffee with a slight smile, "I thought it would be nice with that painting on the wall behind the couch. We can have the kids sit on the couch and we'll stand behind them."

"I guess that's okay," he said, "I still don't get why we need a picture. I hate pictures."

"Because it's fun and because I don't want our wedding to be the first time we take a family photo," Lorelai said.

"I guess that makes sense," Luke said, "And I suppose a picture of all of us to hang above the fireplace or something would be pretty cool."

"See, now you're getting the idea," Lorelai told him.

"When are we doing this?" Luke asked.

"Soon. Rory called a little while ago and said they were on the way so as soon as they get here we can do it," she said, "April is up already, she's just working on homework."

"Okay, good. Well, I'm going to go check on things at the diner before they get here," Luke said.

"Sure, I'll call you when they get here and we can have everything all set up so all you have to do is stand where we tell you and smile," Lorelai told him.

"Perfect," Luke said, giving her a kiss, "I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Not long after Luke left did Rory and Riley arrive along with Tristan and Stephanie. Lorelai gave Rory and Riley their shirts she made to change into while she went upstairs to put on her and to tell April to get hers on as well. Once they all had their shirts on Rory, Riley, and April sat down on the couch to wait for Luke to arrive. Sitting on the couch their back was to the front door so all Luke would have to do is walk in and stand behind the couch as Stephanie took the picture. Lorelai put a light jacket on over hers and planned to unzip it after Luke was in position for the photo.

"Hey, Tristan," Luke said walking into the house after Lorelai called him to say they were ready for the picture.

"Luke. So everything's already to go," Tristan told him, "Steph just needs you to get in place and she can take the picture."

"Sounds good," Luke said, "Hey kids."

"Hey," they all responded, turning their heads to the side just slightly to acknowledge Luke without him seeing their shirt.

"Okay, so we're all set," Stephanie said standing in front of them with her camera ready. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at them in their shirts ready to announce to Luke he was going to be a father again. Lorelai had printed 'Luke,' on hers and going across the kid's' shirts as they sat on the couch was the sentence, 'You're going to be a daddy, again!', "I'll just count to three and then I'll take the picture. Is everybody ready?"

"We're good," Lorelai told her with a smile.

"Alright then. One - two - three," Stephanie said, snapping a few photos in quick succession, "Great, give me a minute and I'll put the memory card in my computer so you can see it."

"Perfect," Lorelai said, zipping her jacket back up.

"We'll be back in a second. April wanted to show us something upstairs," Riley said, leaving the living room with Rory and April following him quickly before Luke had the chance to see their shirts.

"Are we ready to look?" Rory asked after her, Riley, April came back downstairs a few minutes laters after changing their shirts.

"Yep we're all set," Stephanie said turning her computer towards Luke, "You want to take a look, Luke?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine, but if you want me to," he said, grabbing the computer and pulling it towards him.

"Luke?"

"Dad?"

"Luke, honey are you alright?" Lorelai asked him after a few seconds as he sat there staring at the screen.

"Is this for real?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, it's real," Lorelai told him, placing a hand on her stomach and smiling.

"You're having a baby?" he questioned.

"We're having a baby," she said, moving towards him so she could place his hand on her stomach and covered it with hers, "You're going to be a daddy again."

"Wow, I. Wow, this is, wow," Luke said.

"Are you happy?" Lorelai asked.

"Extremely happy," he told her, kissing her lips then bending down to kiss her stomach, "So how soon can you have a copy of that picture for us to hang up?"

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon Lorelai told Luke everything that was going on so far with her and the baby. She had only had one doctor's appointment where she was informed that she was six weeks pregnant and had another scheduled for the following week that Luke told her he would be there for and for all the one's after.

"Hey, wait, you've known for a week that you were pregnant and you've still been drinking coffee," Luke said.

"Oh ye of little faith," Lorelai told him, grabbing the canister of coffee from the counter and a bag of coffee from the cabinet, handing him the bag.

"It's decaf," he said.

"Yes it is. Now, smell the bag and then smell the canister," she said.

"They're exactly the same. You switched the coffee in the canister," Luke said, "You've actually been drinking decaf?"

"Yep, I knew you wouldn't like it if I stuck to the regular stuff so I switched it and only went to the diner when April was there so she could pour me the decaf without anyone knowing," Lorelai said.

"So, you've willingly given up your coffee," Luke said.

"Well, I wouldn't say willingly. Again, I knew you would ask me to, but also the doctor said it was best for the baby. I'm not too old to have a kid, but I'm a lot older than I was with Rory and Riley," Lorelai said.

"Is everything alright though, with you and the baby?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, but since I'm older and it's been awhile since I was pregnant the doctor said I shouldn't expect this pregnancy to be exactly the same," Lorelai said.

"Well, you only carrying one baby so of course it's different," Luke said, "It is only one, right?"

"Yes, it's just one. I had her double and triple check that," Lorelai said, "But mostly what she meant was I shouldn't expect my body to react to the changes that are happening to it the way they did when I was a teenager."

"That makes sense," Luke said.

"But that doesn't mean that this won't be a completely normal pregnancy," Lorelai said.

"Good, so does anyone else know?" Luke asked.

"Besides my doctor the only people that know are in this house," Lorelai said.

"Do you know when you'll tell your parents?" he asked.

"I'd love to wait until the twelve week mark, but there's no way Mom won't question me if I go to Friday Night Dinner and decline alcohol," Lorelai said.

"That's true, so you're going to tell her next Friday then," Luke said.

"That's the plan and then after I tell them I'll tell Christopher and you can tell Anna," Lorelai said, "I'd like to wait to tell the rest of the town, but I'll probably tell Sookie and you can tell Liz and Jess if you want."

"Yeah, sounds good," Luke said.

* * *

"Are you excited to be the big sister?" Rory asked April as the two of them and Stephanie sat in April's room listening to music and looking through magazines.

"Yeah, it will be nice to have someone that looks up to me like I do with you and Riley," April said, "And it will be nice for Dad to have the chance to be there like he wasn't for me."

"Yeah, and if it's a boy it will be nice for Mom, too. She'll have a chance to raise a boy since she didn't raise Riley," Rory said.

"I find it amazing that you three aren't jealous," Stephanie said, "Especially you April. You just met Luke and now he's having another kid."

"I did have that thought at first. This kid is going to get to grow up knowing both of its parents," April said, "And that made me jealous at first."

"Like Riley was when Dad and Sherry had Gigi," Rory said.

"Exactly, but then I realized that even though it sucked for me growing up without a Dad, it to have sucked even more for Luke when we met because he missed out on even knowing I existed," April said, "I at least knew I had a Dad out there somewhere."

"Very true," Stephanie said.

"So how's things going with Jay?" Rory asked.

"Really good. We've gone out a few more times since you last saw him, we talk all the time, and of course we see each other at school." April said.

"Good, so you really like him don't you?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, a lot. I never saw myself getting serious about a guy so young, but I really like him, Rory," April said, "And I know we've only been going out a few weeks, but I can see myself falling for him."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Stephanie said.

"I agree, but just remember not to move too fast too soon, okay," Rory said, "You're only sixteen, you've got a lot of years ahead of you to get serious about a guy."

"I know. I have no plans to go any further than making out and I'm not in love with him or at least not yet," April said, "But I feel like I could love him someday. "

* * *

While the girls were talking in April's room, Riley and Tristan were in Riley's room doing the same.

"Luke seems pretty excited," Tristan said.

"Very. I'm happy for them. Mom and Luke were made for each other and now Luke will get the chance to be there for his kid," Riley said.

"And of course you're hoping for a boy to even things out," Tristan said.

"Sort of. It would be nice to have a little brother," Riley said.

"But?" Tristan asked.

"But, I can't help but feel a little jealous of the baby being a boy," Riley said.

"Jealous of the baby, why?"

"Because he'll get to grow up being raised by Mom."

"Ah, so it's the Gigi situation again."

"Yeah and I know it's stupid."

"Incredibly stupid. You know Lorelai would have raised you if she could."

"I know. I know they did the best they could with the situation they were given, but there are still times when I'm reminded of what I didn't have growing up and it gets to me."

"Yeah, Rory has those moments, too, but you just have to remember how lucky you are. That in spite of growing up with only one parent, that one parent loved you more than anything."

"You're right, and Mom deserves the chance to raise a baby with someone rather then all alone."

"Very true," Tristan said.

"So should we see what the girls are up to?" Riley asked.

"Why not," Tristan said.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: "True. I just don't know what I want to do. I guess I'll have to do what Rory does and make a pro/con list."

* * *

"So are we going in or are we going to stand here until Grandma and Grandpa decide to leave the house?" Rory asked as they stood outside the Gilmore house Friday evening.

"We're going in. I just need a minute," Lorelai told her.

"Mom, relax. It's going to be fine," Riley told her.

"It wasn't fine the last time. They hated me when I told them I was pregnant with you," Lorelai said.

"I'm sure they didn't hate you Mom," Rory said, "They just hated the situation."

"Yeah, and it's different now. You're not sixteen and you and Luke are engaged," Riley said, "It's going to be okay."

"Thanks, kids," Lorelai said, taking Luke's hand and giving it a squeeze before ringing the doorbell, "Let's do this."

After being led into the living room by the maid and greeting Emily and Richard they took their seats. Rory, Riley, and April accepted the soda that was offered to them and Luke took his beer.

"Martini, Lorelai?" Emily asked, offering the glass to her.

"Um, no, I'll just have a club soda," Lorelai said.

"A club soda?" Emily asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel great," Lorelai told her, "I just...Well, the thing is...Mom, Dad. I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Emily questioned.

"Yes, pregnant. Luke and I are having a baby," Lorelai said.

"Well that's just wonderful," Richard said, getting up from his seat to hug his daughter and shake Luke's hand, "Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks, Dad," Lorelai said.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Gilmore," Luke said.

"Oh, please we've been through this. Call me Richard," he told him.

"Of course. Well thank you, Richard," Luke said.

"Mom?" Lorelai asked, noticing she had been quiet for some time.

"Grandma are you alright?" Rory asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. A baby. Wow, well, at least you plan to marry this one's father," Emily said.

"Grandma!" Riley said.

"Emily, really," Richard said, "That was a long time ago. We've moved on from that. A baby being added to the family is a wonderful blessing."

"Thank you, Dad," Lorelai said, "I'm really happy about this Mom. We all are and yes I made mistakes when I was pregnant before. We all did, but I'd like it if you could be happy about this."

"Okay. you're right. A baby is truly a blessing. I do wish you were married before you got pregnant again, but I guess there's nothing I can do about that," Emily said.

"No, there's not, but getting pregnant now means the baby will be here for the wedding," Lorelai told, "Think of the little tux or dress we'll be able to get for the baby."

"Oh, now that would be darling," Emily said, smiling for the first time at the thought of her new grandchild all dressed up for the wedding, "How far along are you?"

"Just six weeks," Lorelai said, "I found out a little over a week ago. So since it's still really early, we'd like to keep this just between us."

"Of course, does anyone else know?" Emily asked.

"Just Tristan and Stephanie," Rory told her.

"We're telling Dad and Sherry and everyone at brunch on Sunday," Riley said.

"And I'm going to call Anna and tell her tomorrow," Luke said.

"Then everyone else, we will wait to tell until I'm further along," Lorelai said.

* * *

After a few more minutes of talking and enjoying their drinks the maid came in to inform them that dinner was ready. While Luke, Lorelai, and April went back to Stars Hollow after dinner, Rory and Riley went back to Yale as they had to be at The Register Saturday morning.

Saturday morning after the breakfast rush at the diner, Luke went to the apartment upstairs to call Anna.

"Hey, Luke," Anna said, "I was just thinking I should call you. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's great," Luke said, "I just have something I wanted to tell you."

"Oh, are you sure everything's okay? There's nothing wrong with April is there?" Anna asked.

"No, April's fine, it's Lorelai," Luke said.

"You guys are still together, right?" Anna asked.

"Yes, we're good, but I thought you should know. We just found out that Lorelai is pregnant," Luke said.

"Pregnant. Wow, Luke that's great," she told him, "Are you excited?"

"Very, but I'm nervous, too," he said, "I've never really been around babies before. I don't want to mess it up."

"You'll be fine, Luke. No one knows what to do at first, but it will come to you," she said.

"Thanks. I appreciate that," Luke said, "Now, what's going on with you? How's your Mom doing?"

"She's doing good. She still has a few more weeks before she gets her cast off," Anna said, "She's actually part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, what's up?" Luke asked.

"Well, as you know I grew up here. I've always loved it out here," Anna said.

"You never did care much for snow," Luke said.

"Right, well, I've always seen myself moving back here at some point and now that I've been here for a few weeks," Anna said, "I want to stay."

"You want to stay. So you're moving to New Mexico," Luke said.

"Yes. I'm going to come back this week so I can get some things packed and figured out with the store. My assistants manager is going to run it and I'll eventually open up a location in New Mexico," Anna said, "And I need to talk to April about it."

"So she doesn't know yet?" Luke asked.

"No, I wanted to tell her in person. I haven't seen her in so long," Anna said.

"Right, so what about school? You're not going to pull her out before the end of the year? She only has a few weeks left?" Luke asked.

"No, and I was actually thinking of her just staying with you until she finishes high school," Anna said.

"Really?"

"Yes, she only has two years of school left and she has her friends and her boyfriend now. Plus she has gotten close to Rory and Riley. I'd hate to uproot her and have her make new friends only to leave them when she goes to college in a couple years."

"That makes sense."

"But, that's only if you want to. If it's going to be too much to have her around all the time with the wedding and the baby."

"Know, I've loved having her here. We all have."

"Well, good, now, I still want to talk to April about it and see what she wants. I would love it if she wanted to come to New Mexico, but I don't see that happening."

"If she wants to go, she can go. I won't fight that. She's almost seventeen. She's old enough to decide for herself."

"Right, that's what I was thinking. I would like her to spend part of the summer here, though and some of her other school holidays."

"Of course and if she decided to move to New Mexico with you, I'd like the same."

"Absolutely. Okay, well I have to go. I have to get my into the car so we can go to the store," Anna said, "I'll talk to you soon. Congrats on the baby Luke. I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you later," Luke said.

* * *

"You're quiet," Jay said to April, holding her hand as they walked through Hartford one day after school the following week, "Is everything okay?"

"My Mom is in town," April told him.

"That's a good thing though isn't it? She's been gone for a month, right?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, she wanted to see me and tell me she's moving to New Mexico," April said.

"You're moving?" Jay asked.

"No, I said she's moving. I haven't decided yet," April told him.

"She's letting you decide."

"Yeah. Since I only have two years left of school she said it wouldn't be right to pull me out of school and put me somewhere I'd have to make new friends and everything, just to leave again in a couple years."

"Makes sense. What do you want to do?"

"Honestly I don't know. I've missed my Mom, but I really like living with my Dad. Plus, Lorelai's great and I've got Rory and Riley and eventually the new baby."

"And me."

"Yes and you. I have all these people in my life that weren't in it a few months ago. I don't want to leave them, but I also don't want my Mom to permanently be two thousand miles away."

"It's not like she'll be stuck there or like you won't' be able to visit her."

"True. I just don't know what I want to do. I guess I'll have to do what Rory does and make a pro/con list."

* * *

 **AN:** A little shorter, but a reviewer asked about Anna and what she was up to. This is basically how I feel it should have gone in the show. Not that April should have stayed with Luke, but that she should have been given a choice and Anna should have been more open to sharing her with Luke. Happy reading.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: "I know. I hurt her, you hurt me,"

* * *

"What are you guys doing next Saturday?" Logan asked when he walked into Tristan and Riley's dorm.

"Nothing. Probably just hanging out," Tristan said.

"Rory and I will probably be at the paper since we're going to New York this Saturday to celebrate Mom's magazine article," Riley told him, "What's up?"

"My sister Honor is having her engagement party next week and she said I could invite my friends so if you want to go," Logan said.

"I don't know, maybe," Riley said, "It could be fun. What do you think, Tris?"

"Well, as family I was sent an invitation weeks ago, but I still haven't decided if I want to go," Tristan said, "I love Honor, but my parents will be there and I feel like if Rory and I go my Dad will spend the whole night trying to convince that every guy there would be better for her than me."

"He wouldn't do that," Logan said, "Would he?"

"He already has. When I took her to dinner with them a few weeks ago he basically told her to dump me and get with you," Tristan said.

"What? Why?" Logan asked.

"Because you're going to do what's expected of you. You're going to work for your father when you graduate," Tristan said, "And since Rory wants to be a journalist anyway, you'd be a better fit for her than the screw up who insists on going against everything his father wants."

"And what, never mind what Rory wants?" Logan asked.

"Pretty much," Tristan said.

"I'm sorry, man. Geeze and I thought my Dad was a dick," Logan said, "But look at it this way. You show up with Rory, the two of you looking all happy and in love. No one is going to take him seriously if he tries suggesting you're not good enough for Rory."

"He's right, Tris. You shouldn't worry about what your Dad thinks or tries to do. Rory loves you and she's not leaving you for anybody," Riley said.

"Right, I don't know. I guess as much as I think I've grown up and moved on from the things I did as a kid, I still feel that bit of insecurity of being a disappointment sometimes, you know," Tristan said.

"Yeah, I get that," Logan said, "I feel like that whenever I have a conversation with my father about my future. But, like Riley said, you know Rory loves you and doesn't want to be with anyone else, so screw your Dad."

"Sometimes that easier said than done," Tristan said.

"I hear that," Logan said.

* * *

Early Saturday afternoon, everyone was at Luke and Lorelai's getting ready to go to New York for the release party for the cover article about the Dragonfly. Rory and Riley were going to support their mother and were bringing Tristan and Stephanie. April was coming as well and bringing Jay with her so she wouldn't be bored with all the adults.

"Are you sure you want me coming to this thing with you?" Jay asked April as they sat in the living room waiting for everyone to come downstairs so they could leave for New York, "It seems like a family thing."

"Tristan and Stephanie are coming and they're not family," April pointed.

"True, but they've been with Rory and Riley a lot longer than you and I have and Tristan has been Riley's best friend for years," Jay said.

"I want you with me," April told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," she said.

"So, it's been a few days since your Mom was here," Jay said, "You're sure about your decision?"

"Positive. I love my Mom and I'll miss her just like I have since she first went to help out my Grandma, but I'm still getting to know my Dad. I can't give that up," April said, "Plus staying here means I get to keep seeing you so there's that."

"I'm glad you're staying," Jay told her, kissing her lightly on the lips, "Really glad."

"Me too," she said, deepening their kiss, continuing it until that heard a throat clearing as someone walked into the room.

"You two may want to separate before the guys come down," Rory told them as she walked into the living room with Stephanie.

"And wipe that lipstick off your face," Stephanie said, handing Jay a tissue.

"Right, thanks," he said, taking the tissue and wiping off April's lipstick that had spread to the corner of his mouth.

* * *

"Wow, this is amazing, Mom," Rory said as they walked into the grand ballroom that housed the party.

"Look they blew up the cover," Riley said, "Everyone here is going to leave remembering what the inn looks like. This is cool."

"Yeah, it is pretty great," Lorelai said, "Okay, so I promised Sookie we'd take a ton of pictures so she could feel like she was here."

"It sucks that she got put on bedrest and has to miss this," Rory said.

"I know, but it's what's best for the baby, so she has to do it," Lorelai said.

"True, so what do we do now?" Rory asked.

"Well, Luke and I are going to go let people know I'm here and find our table. You kids just mingle around and have fun," Lorelai said, "But, responsible fun. So…"

"No drinking, got it. We'll be good, Mom," Riley said.

"And April, you and Jay stick close to them, alright," Luke said.

"Got it, Dad," April said, taking Jay's hand and following Rory and Riley as they walked away with Tristan and Stephanie.

"So, what should we do first?" Tristan asked.

"I'm thirsty so I say we head to the bar and get a soda," Rory said.

"Yeah, I could use a drink," Stephanie said.

"Me, too," April said.

"Okay, so why don't you ladies look around and we'll get your soda's for you," Riley said.

"Even better," Rory said.

* * *

"Can I ask you guys a question and not get threatened or hit over it?" Jay asked.

"Depends on the question," Riley said, "You're not about to ask our advice about condoms are you?"

"No, no, definitely not," Jay said.

"Good, so what's your question?" Riley asked.

"How long were guys with Rory and Stephanie before you told them you loved them?" Jay asked.

"You love April?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know, maybe. I've never been in love before so I'm not really sure, but there was a moment when we were downstairs together you all came down and I don't know, I just felt like saying it," Jay said, "But, I was worried it would be too soon and I don't want to freak her out."

"Well, when it's right and it's really and truly real," Tristan said, "I don't think it could ever be too soon."

"I agree, but you can't judge when we said it to determine if you should," Riley told him, "But to answer your question, Steph and I were together three months I think it was when I told her."

"And Rory and I were together for two when we said it," Tristan told him, "But we were friends for a little while before that and we'd known each other since we were sixteen."

"Steph and I were friends all last year before I asked her out this year," Riley said, "So since we knew each other and were really good friends for awhile before, going off how long we were actually together isn't exactly accurate."

"That makes sense, but April I were friends first, too so it might not be too soon," Jay said.

"Possibly, but we can't tell you if it's too soon. If you feel it than I say go for it," Tristan said.

"What do you think Riley?" Jay asked.

"I agree we can't tell you if it's the right time or not, only you can do that, but just be sure you're saying it because you truly feel it," Riley told him, "And not because you think you should because April isn't moving to New Mexico."

"She's not staying because of me," Jay said.

"True, but I'm sure you feel like she is and when she told you, you were worried that she would regret staying if you broke up," Riley said.

"I guess that's true," Jay said, "But I'm sure. I feel it and I want her to know."

"Well good for you, man," Tristan said, "I'm happy for you."

"Me, too, but what I've said before still stands, even if April feels the same way," Riley said.

"I know. I hurt her, you hurt me," Jay said.

"Exactly, now let's get the drinks back to the girls," Riley said.

* * *

As much as Jay wanted to tell April how he felt, he wanted to wait and say it when they were alone so he could make saying it special. The rest of the night at the party was spent with all of them mingling with the guests. The four Yalies met several alumni who were interested in getting to know a few current students and some who even gave all them a business card or two if they ever needed someone to talk to about a job or reference for anything. Jay and April found a few other teenagers in attendance that they spent most of the evening with. And Luke and Lorelai spent the evening being introduced to every important person in the room so they could congratulate Lorelai on her cover story.

Once they arrived back in Stars Hollow in the limos the magazine provided for them everyone went to bed. Since it was late everyone was going to stay in Stars Hollow. The girls had a sleepover in Rory's room while the guys stayed at the diner apartment as Jay wanted to ask Riley and Tristan for some help in planning the perfect date for April so he could tell her how he felt.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: "I don't have that many books,"

* * *

"Okay, so don't freak out, but I need to talk to you about something," Riley told Rory while they were at the Register a few days after the party in New York.

"Alright, what's up?" Rory asked as she continued to read the article she was proofing.

"Jay is in love with April," Riley said.

"What? Really? Already?" Rory asked.

"Yes. They may have only been officially dating for two months, but they've been friends a lot longer than that," Riley told her.

"I guess. And he's serious about this?" Rory asked, "It's not just because she's staying and he thinks he should say it or because he wants their relationship to go further?"

"No, definitely not," Riley said, "Jay, Tristan, and I had a long talk about it at the party and in the diner when we stayed there that night. He's serious. He loves her and he wants to tell her."

"Wow. I can't believe it. Any idea when he's going to tell her?" Rory asked.

"No, that's actually why I mentioned it,' Riley said, "We talked over some ideas and he wants it to be perfect."

"Of course, but you have no idea what would be perfect," Rory said.

"Exactly. You talk to April more than I do so I thought you might have an idea and maybe some idea of whether or not she feels the same way. I'd hate for him to put his heart out there just to have her reject his feelings."

"You don't think he'd end it if she didn't say it back?"

"No, he wouldn't do that."

"Good, okay so for how he should do it. Well, I have one idea, but what have you thought about?"

"Well, we told him how we did it. I told Stephanie at Grandma and Grandpa's vow renewal which definitely wasn't the most romantic setting to say it, but it worked for us."

"And Tris and I were at the playground when we said it, though I said it first. Did he tell Jay that?"

"He, did and we both did have one idea, but we're not sure how to go about it."

"What's that?"

"Our treehouse."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you don't think April would like it?"

"No, she'll love it. It's actually what I was thinking. We've all had really good dates there and I've told April all about it."

"And?"

"And she's curious to see the treehouse and the Hayden house. The academic in her is dying to meet a judge and get a look at all the different flowers and trees and everything."

"Okay so we arrange for them to have a date at the treehouse, but how?"

"We talk to everyone and we have April and Jay join us for brunch on Sunday. April will get to meet Grandpa and Jay can tell her he was interested in meeting him, too. Then afterwards we can show them around and when we get to the treehouse we let them go up and make an excuse to go back into the house."

"Brilliant and we can go over early or have Hazel or Greta set up candles and flowers and stuff or whatever."

"Perfect," Rory said, "April will love it."

* * *

Friday afternoon before they went to Friday Night Dinner: Rory, Tristan, Riley, and Stephanie all went to sign the lease for their apartments. They looked at several before deciding on just the right one's. Rory and Riley were good with one bedrooms, saying they didn't need the extra room when it was just going to be two people living in the apartment. Tristan and Stephanie quickly disagreed, telling them they needed the extra bedroom for their books.

"I love the apartments we chose," Rory said as she and Riley rode together to the Gilmore's.

"You mean apartment," Riley told her, "We have two, but they're exactly the same."

"True. And I love that we found something we all liked in the same building," Rory said.

"Me, too," he told her.

At dinner in between asking Lorelai questions about how she and the baby were doing, everyone asked Rory and Riley about the apartments they found.

"It's really nice, Grandpa," Rory told him, "And it's real close to campus. It's only half a mile from Branford where we are now."

"That's good. It's a nice neighborhood?" Richard asked, "And close to the paper?"

"Yes, the neighborhood is great and it's just ten minutes from the Register," Riley said, "Though that only matters if we continued to work there."

"I'm sure you will. Mitchum loves you both and you're doing such a good job there," Emily said.

"Very true. So, tell us more about the apartments you've chosen," Richard said.

"Well, they're identical. We wanted to be in the same building and since they had two available and we all liked them we went with it," Rory said.

"It's two bedrooms, two bathrooms. The kitchen comes with all the appliances and has this really nice island with bar seating," Riley said.

"Two bedrooms. Are you planning to use the second as a study or an office?" Richard asked.

"Pretty much," Rory said, "Tristan and Stephanie both insisted we needed two bedrooms so there was space for all the books Riley and I have."

"A separate room just for your books. You'd think you would need a whole apartment just for the ones you left at home," Lorelai said.

"I don't have that many books," Rory told her.

"Have you checked under your bed lately? Or that library you and Riley insisted we put in the Twickham House?" Lorelai asked, "It's packed."

"Okay, so maybe I have a few books, but at least I'll have room for more," Rory said.

"Ditto," Riley said.

"Oh, Mom, we didn't tell you the best part of the apartment," Rory told her.

"What's that?" Lorelai asked.

"It has a theater," Riley told her.

"A small one. It only seats like ten people, but there is a little theater on the premises that would be perfect for movie nights," Rory said.

"Excellent. I know what we're doing when you move in," Lorelai said.

* * *

Saturday morning, Rory and Riley went straight to the Register. Having missed the previous Saturday for the party for Lorelai's magazine article and since they were leaving early to go to Honor's engagement party, they wanted to get as much done as possible. They also wanted to do as much as possible because Mitchum was supposed to be around checking in on things one last time before he left the paper to handle things on it's own and also to give them a review of how they were doing.

"You really think we have a shot at getting jobs here this summer?" Rory asked.

"I don't see why not. We've done what's been asked of us and then some," Riley said, "Why? You don't think Mitchum we'll offer us jobs?"

"It's not that," Rory said.

"Then what? You were excited about this before. What's going on?" he asked her.

"Tristan informed me last night that he was offered a job for the summer," she told him.

"Well that's great, isn't it?"

"It's in New York."

"Oh, and if you get a job here, you're going to be apart for the summer again."

"Yeah. I would love to have the job here. It's a great opportunity, but…"

"You don't want to be aware from your boyfriend."

"Yeah. Is that stupid or what?"

"It's not stupid if that's how you feel. You love Tristan and I know as much as you loved spending the summer with me and our family, that you missed him like crazy last summer."

"So, you wouldn't be mad or think I'm crazy if Mitchum offers me a job and I turn it down so I can spend the summer in New York with Tristan."

"No, I wouldn't. You need to do what makes you happy, Baby Girl," he told her, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks, Ry," Rory said, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mitchum asked, coming into their shared office.

"No, nothing," Rory said, stepping away from Riley to continue sorting through the files that had been left on her desk.

"Alright, Riley, I was wondering if I could speak to you in the conference room for a moment," Mitchum said.

"Sure, I'll meet you there," Riley said.

"Good luck," Rory said.

"Thank you," Riley told her.

Fifteen minutes later, Riley was back in the office with a smile on his face.

"Well?" Rory asked.

"I get to keep the office," he told her.

"He gave you a job," Rory said.

"Yep, I'm basically going to be doing what I've been doing, but now I'll get paid for it. Plus the editor wants to add a column for the summer on what Yale students do when they're not on campus. It will be a once a week thing and he and Mitchum agreed that I should do it," Riley said.

"That's great, Ry. I'm so proud of you," Rory said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Baby Girl," Riley said, "So it's your turn."

"Right. Well, wish me luck," she said.

"You don't need it, but good luck anyway," he said.

* * *

"Rory, good, come on in and have a seat," Mitchum told her when she entered the conference room, "So how have you been Rory?"

"I'm good, Mitchum and yourself?" Rory asked him.

"I'm well, thank you. Excited about tonight," he told her.

"Right, the engagement party," Rory said.

"You're going correct," Mitchum said.

"Yes, I am," Rory told him.

"Good, well, now, I brought you in here to discuss how you're doing here," he told her.

"Yes."

"I've been doing this job and working on newspapers for as long as I can remember. And when you do a job as long as I have you develop a gut instinct for things. You get a sense of people and what they're capable of."

"Okay, sure."

"And I have to tell you, you are capable of extraordinary things."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You've taken more initiative here than any other intern I've ever seen. Your brother included. Riley's good, but he's no Rory."

"Wow, I, uh, I don't know what to say, thank you."

"Well, you can start by saying yes to my job offer."

"Thank you. I appreciate it, but I can't."

"You can't?"

"No, I would love to continue working here and for you, but Tristan, my boyfriend. He just got offered a job in New York and we spent last summer apart while he worked and I went to Europe with my family and…"

"And you don't want to be apart from him again this summer."

"Right, I'm sorry. I appreciate the opportunity and I'm sure it changes your opinion of me, but it's what I feel I have to do."

"I like a person who sticks to their guns, but I'm not offering you a job here," he told her.

"You're not? Then where?" Rory asked.

"The Journal News. In White Plains," he said.

"White Plains, but that's…" Rory began.

"Thirty miles from the city," Mitchum said, "It's a paper I've had for awhile and I'm not sure yet what your role would be, but if you'd like to work at a paper for the summer and be able to stay with Tristan then the job is yours."

"I... thank you, yes. I'd love to. I accept," Rory said.

"Well, good. I'll let you get back to work. We can go over the details later and I'll see you at the party tonight," he said.

"Mitchum," Rory said, standing at the door before walking out.

"Yes, Rory," he said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **AN:** And Mitchum has a heart. I figured it's already AU, I may as well embrace it and make Mitchum not be a complete jerk. I wanted to include Jay and April in this chapter, but it would have been too long for my liking and in order to stick with some semblance of the show's timeline I had to get Mitchum's review of them in there before the engagement party. Next chapter will be all of them at Honor's engagement party and brunch at the Hayden's with Jay and April spending some time in the treehouse. Enjoy! Happy reading!


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:** November 25th! What an amazing date! I don't know about you, but I can't wait! It's going to be a long exhausting Thanksgiving weekend between work and watching six hours of Gilmore Girls, but it will be fun! Anyway, on to the next chapter. It's the longest I've written in awhile. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25: "Oh, this is amazing. The whole summer together in New York,"

* * *

"Guess what?" Rory asked Tristan as she jumped into his lap when she and Riley arrived back at Yale Saturday afternoon.

"What?" he asked her.

"I'm going to New York with you," she told him.

"What?" Tristan asked again, "How? The paper? You thought Mitchum was going to offer you a job there. You didn't turn him down for me, did you?"

"Yes and no. He offered me a job and I did sort of turn him down at first when I thought he was offering me a job here, but I guess he either heard about your job from Janlan or someone or overheard my conversation with Riley about it and he offered me a job at a paper in White Plains."

"White Plains, that's only thirty miles from the city so you'll stay with me and drive there everyday?"

"Yep, that's the plan."

"Oh, this is amazing. The whole summer together in New York," Tristan said with a smile before kissing her. He had removed her from his lap, laying her down on the couch as he kissed her neck when Riley came into the room at let out a groan.

"You know, I've never felt more ready for my own apartment than I do right now," he said.

"Sorry, Ry," Rory said.

"Yeah, sorry Riles," Tristan said.

"I take it you told him about the job," Riley said.

"Yep," Rory told him.

"And you're happy, I take it," Riley said.

"Ecstatic," Tristan told him.

"Good, so what will you be doing in New York anyway. Rory didn't say?" Riley asked him.

"Oh, one of my professors is conducting a summer workshop at Columbia. He asked me to join, but he is also designing a house for a friend of his and hired me to help with it," Tristan said.

"That's awesome man," Riley said, "So where will you guys be staying? You're not staying in a hotel all summer are you?"

"No, my Grandpa has a place in the city. He's a big Yankee's fan and it's right near the stadium," Tristan told him, "So it's only a couple miles from Columbia and like twenty miles or so from White Plains."

"And you're cool driving that everyday?" Riley asked her.

"Yeah, it's no problem," Rory said.

"Good. I'm happy for you guys," he told them, "But.."

"Aww, are you going to miss me Big Brother?" Rory asked.

"Maybe...Okay, yeah I guess I will miss seeing you everyday," Riley said.

"Well, that's what days off, Friday Night Dinner, and Sunday brunches are for," Rory told him.

"I guess. Alright, well we should get ready. The party starts in a couple hours," Riley said, looking at his watch.

"Right. I have to get back to my room. Pick me up in an hour?" Rory asked.

"Yep, see you then," Tristan told her, kissing her before she left.

* * *

An hour after she left Tristan and Riley's dorm, Rory was dressed and ready and just waiting for Tristan to come pick her up.

"Wow!" Tristan exclaimed when Rory opened the door, "You look incredible, Mary."

"Thanks, Bible Boy. You look pretty incredible, yourself," Rory said after greeting him with a kiss, "Is that a new suit?"

"Yeah, Stephanie insisted. She said since you and her were getting new dresses for the night, Riley and I needed new suits. She also made sure to get us shirts that matched the color of your dress," Tristan told her.

"We're going to Honor's engagement party, not the prom," Rory said, looking at Tristan light blue dress shirt beneath the light grey suit that match the color of her dress perfectly. It was the same light blue, a v-neck, sleeveless dress that hit just below her knees, "Let me just grab my shrug and my purse and we can go."

"It's eighty degrees out, do you really need a shrug? I'm already dying in this suit," Tristan said.

"Right now, no, but once we're out on the yacht and it gets moving, it could be windy on deck," she told him, grabbing her shrug and purse before taking Tristan's offered hand.

"After you," Tristan said, holding the door to the limo they were taking open for Rory to get in.

"Thank you," she said, sliding into the limo, seating herself across from Stephanie and Riley, "You look nice, Ry. That dress is gorgeous Steph, but I thought you were looking at a pink one?"

"I was, but then I decided that Tristan and Riley should match us and I figured Riley would prefer the lilac shirt to a pink one," Stephanie told her.

"You are correct. Thank you for going with the purple," Riley said.

"Technically it's lilac," Stephanie reminded him.

"I'm a guy, Steph. Purple is purple," Riley told her.

"Why do we have to match?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. I just thought it would be cute," Stephanie said.

"Well we do all look adorable," Rory said with a giggle as she accepted the glass of champagne Riley had just poured for all of them.

"To a great night," Riley said, raising his glass to all of them.

"To a great night."

* * *

After a quick, twenty mile drive to the marina, the four climbed out of the limo and made their way to the Huntzberger yacht. As they boarded, they noticed it was already getting packed with dozens of Honor and her fiance Josh's friends and a few family members. Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger were there, but along with the majority of the older family members in attendance, planned to leave before the yacht took sail.

"Rory, Riley, good to see you both again," Mitchum said when they went up with Stephanie and Tristan to greet him.

"You, too, Mitchum," Rory said, "That's a beautiful dress, Mrs. Huntzberger."

"Oh, please, dear. Call me Shira," she told her, "Thank you. Yours is quite lovely, too."

"Thank you," Rory said.

"Uncle Mitch, Aunt Shira, good to see you," Tristan told them, giving his aunt a kiss on the cheek and shaking his uncle's hand.

"You, too son," Mitchum said, "I'm hearing good things about you from your grandfather. Are you excited to spend the summer in New York?"

"Very excited," Tristan said, placing an arm around Rory's shoulder, pulling her close to him, "And thank you. I'm glad someone other than my grandfather understands me."

"While I understand that he may be upset, your father can't possibly be surprised you didn't want to follow in his footsteps. You've been drawing things and building houses out of Lincoln Logs and Lego's since you were a boy," Mitchum said.

"I remember that," Logan said, coming up behind them, catching the end of what Mitchum said, "We fought all the time because kept stealing my Lego's from me."

"Well, I needed more to build a bigger house," Tristan replied, "Good to see you cuz.

"You too. Ace," Logan said, giving her a brief hug.

"Logan, it's been awhile," Rory said, "How have you been?"

"Good, busy, but good," he said, "Come on, I'll introduce you to Honor."

"Sure. It was nice to meet you Shira. Mitchum, always nice to see you," Rory said, taking Tristan's hand as they followed Logan to meet his sister after others said their goodbyes to Mitchum and Shira.

"Honor, there are some people I want you to meet," Logan said, placing an arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek as he interrupted her conversation with her future in-laws.

"Excuse me for a just a minute," Honor said to Josh's parents, before whispering a thank you in Logan's ear.

"Anytime," he told her, "Now, sis, I'd like to introduce you to a couple of my friends. Tris and Steph you know of course. But, I'd like you meet Rory and Riley."

"The Gilmore-Hayden twins," Honor said, shaking their offered hands, "I've heard a lot about you. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having us. Congratulations," Rory told her.

"Yes, thank you and congratulations," Riley said as well.

"Thank you. I'd introduce you to Josh, but I think he's off hiding somewhere until his parents leave. They keeping hounding us with questions about the wedding details," Honor said, "I should get back to them. Have fun everyone. We'll catch up later.

* * *

For the next few hours they enjoyed a nice quiet evening on the Huntzberger yacht as they sailed around for a bit, just off the Connecticut coast. They ate and danced and when the yacht docked at midnight they went back to Yale. Sunday morning, Rory and Riley were up early so they could got to Stars Hollow to pick up April before going to Hartford to get Jay and going to the Hayden's for brunch.

"Thank you for inviting me to brunch," April said.

"It's no problem," Riley told her.

"I'm excited to meet a judge, but also to see his library. Rory said it's huge," April said.

"It is and he has everything. Fiction, nonfiction, biographies, novels. You name it, Straub Hayden has it," Rory said.

"Cool, I can't wait," April said, "Hey, wait a minute. They live by Jay?"

"No, why do you ask?" Riley asked her.

"Because this is the way to Jay's house. Is he coming with us?" April asked.

"Yep, is that okay with you?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, it's great. I know he's excited to meet Judge Hayden, too," April said, "Do you think we can see the treehouse?"

"I'm sure we can arrange that," Rory told her.

After picking up Jay, they drove to the Hayden's where their grandparents and Christopher were awaiting their arrival for their weekly brunch.

"Hey, Dad," Rory said, giving him a kiss on the cheek when she walked into the living room, "No Gigi?"

"No, honey, sorry. She's getting over an ear infection she we figured it was best she stayed in Boston this time," Christopher told his daughter.

"Aww, bummer. I hope she feels better. Give her a kiss for me," Rory said.

"I will," he told her, "So, you must be April."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hayden," April said, shaking his hand, "This is my boyfriend, Jay."

"Jacob Parker, sir, but everyone calls Jay. It's nice to meet you," Jay said, shaking Christopher's hand, "Thank you for having me."

"Of course. And please, both of you, call me Christopher," he told them.

"Is Grandpa in his study?" Rory asked.

"I believe so, dear," Francine told her, "Can I trust you to drag him out without getting stuck in there yourself?"

"I can try," Rory told her with a smile before going to the study to pry her grandfather away from his books.

* * *

"So, April, Rory tells me you're really into science," Straub said as they sat at the table enjoying their brunch.

"I am, Judge Hayden, very much," April told him.

"Please, I haven't been a judge in a long time, Straub will be fine," he told her.

"Thank you sir," April said, "I really like biology the best. I like looking at the world around us and observing things, breaking them down into their smallest forms."

"You'll have to take a look at my book collection before you leave then," Straub told her, "I'm sure you'll find several books that will interest you."

"Oh, I plan to. Rory's told me you have everything," April said.

"I don't know if I have everything, but most things. And feel free to borrow whatever you like," he told her.

"Thank you," April said.

"So, Jay, what interests you," Straub asked.

"Well, I'm not as into biology, chemistry, or other sciences as April is," Jay said, "I do better in math and English."

"Any interests outside of school? Do you play any sports or are you in any groups or anything?" Straub asked.

"I play the piano, actually. I've played since I was four, I think. We moved around a lot when I was younger, but we always had a piano so even in a new place it felt like home right away whenever I sat down to play," Jay said.

"Have you done any recitals or anything?" Francine asked.

"No, I'm not really into playing for a large crowd or anything. I mostly just play for me," Jay said.

"He is really good though," April said, "He played for me once when we were at his house a few weeks ago."

"I could play something for you, if you'd like when we're done," Jay told Francine, "You have a beautiful piano in the living room."

"Thank you, that would be lovely," Francine told him.

The rest of the morning was spent enjoying their meal with a few questions being asked to Jay and April about Chilton and to April about her trip earlier in the year to Yale. Rory and Riley also discussed their summer job plans with their father and grandparents. After they had finished and their plates were cleared, everyone gathered in the living room for Jay's little performance.

"Okay, well since it's spring," Jay said as he sat down at the piano with everyone sitting around him on either the couches or chairs and began to play, his fingers moving quickly over the keys, hitting each note with perfection.

"Oh, Jay, that was lovely," Francine said when the piece was completed after they all finished applauding him, "Vivaldi is one of my favorite composers."

"Mine, too, Francine," Jay told her.

"So, how about we take a walk outside before we check out the books," Rory suggested.

"Oh, right the treehouse," April said, "You'll love it Jay. Rory said it's really pretty."

"Can't wait," Jay said, holding his breath slightly, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

"Relax, man," Riley told him, placing a hand on his shoulders, "It's going to be fine."

"You're sure?" Jay asked.

"Positive," Riley said.

* * *

"Wow, it really is beautiful out here," April said as the four of them walked into the Hayden's backyard and she took note of the different plants and trees, "I definitely have to come back when I have time to study all these flowers."

"I'm sure you'll be welcome to come back anytime you want," Rory told her.

"Oh my, that treehouse is gorgeous," April said once they arrived and she got her first look at it.

"Wait until you see the view from inside," Riley told her.

"Oh, shoot," Rory said when they were all standing at the ladder that led up to the treehouse.

"What?" April asked.

"I left my phone in the house and Tristan is supposed to call me," Rory said, "I'll just be a minute, go on up."

"Okay, Riley are you coming?" April asked when she saw he had turned away from the treehouse and was watching Rory walk back to the house.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Are you coming up with us?" April asked.

"No, you go ahead. I just remembered something I need to talk to my Dad about," Riley said, "I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay, whatever," April said as she climbed the ladder of the treehouse, "Oh, my!"

"You like it?" Jay asked, following her into the treehouse and taking in the flowers and candles that were set up all around before hitting play on the CD player Riley told him about.

"Jay, what is all this?" April asked as the treehouse was filled with the melodic sounds of piano piece she had never heard before, "Is that you playing?"

"Yes. I wrote it for you," he told her, taking her hands in his, "Dance with me?"

"It's beautiful," she told him, resting her head on his shoulder as he twirled them in a circle in the small space, "Does it have a name?"

"April's Melody," he said, earning a light laugh from her, "I know not very creative, but I wasn't sure what else to call it."

"Well, whatever you call it, I love it. Thank you. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said, lifting her head from his shoulder to give him a kiss, deepening it for a minute before he pulled away and looked into her eyes, "What?"

"April I need to tell you something," Jay told her.

"Everything's okay isn't it? You're not moving again are you?" April asked.

"No, I'm not moving. In fact, I'm pretty sure we're staying right here until I graduate," Jay said.

"Good, so what do you need to tell me?" she asked.

"I love you," he said.

"What?"

"I love you, April Nardini. I know we haven't been together for very long, but I love you and I wanted you to know."

"Wow, I...I don't know what to say. No one's ever…"

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I didn't tell you to get you to say it back or to take our relationship further or anything. I've just been thinking about it for awhile. You're so beautiful, and kind, and perfect. I couldn't keep it anymore and I just had to tell…."

"I love you, too."

"Really?"

"Yes, Jacob Parker. I love you, too," she told him before he crashed his lips to hers, kissing her with all the love he has.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: "I say we can finish this later, let's go bed shopping."

* * *

A couple weeks after their review from Mitchum, Rory and Riley ended their internship. They were going to wait until either the end of May or beginning of June to start their jobs at their papers so they had time to prepare for finals and also a couple of weeks to get moved into their new apartments. Even though they were spending the summer in New York, Rory and Tristan wanted to get everything in their New Haven apartment ready for when they came back at the end of the summer and also so they had somewhere to stay whenever they came to visit.

Friday afternoon the second week of May just after Rory finished her last final she received a phone call from Lorelai, informing her Sookie was on her way to the hospital. Not wanting to be there while the birth was happening, Rory told Lorelai she would come Saturday after the baby was born.

"Hey Mom. Hey Sookie," Rory said, walking into the hospital room Saturday afternoon, "How are you feeling Sookie?"

"Oh, I'm good hun. Glad to have her out of me though, cause that bedrest thing was driving me crazy," Sookie told her.

"She's so cute," Rory said, looking at the little girl in her mother's arms, "What did you decide to name her?"

"Say hello to Martha Daisy Bellville," Sookie told her as Lorelai offered the baby to her.

"Oh, I don't know if I should," Rory said, hesitating to take the baby.

"Come on, you've got to get some practice in," Lorelai told her, getting the little girl settled into Rory's arms.

"Practice? Practice for what?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, I guess I sort of spilled the beans," Lorelai said, "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant! Oh, that's great. It is great, right?" Sookie asked.

"It's really great," Lorelai told her, "I'm only nine weeks so not too many people know about it."

"I'll keep it to myself," Sookie said.

"Thanks, Sook," Lorelai said.

"Hey, where's Jackson?" Rory asked a few minutes later as she handed Martha to Sookie when she started to fuss so Sookie could feed her.

"Oh I sent him to get a vasectomy," Sookie said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Seriously?" Rory asked.

"Absolutely. I know he wanted four and I wanted three, but we have one of each, we don't need anymore. We're good," Sookie said.

"And Jackson was just okay with this?" Lorelai asked.

"He was hesitant at first, but it's a less invasive procedure than if I had one done and if in a couple years we decide we want more it can be reversed," Sookie said.

"Okay," Lorelai said.

* * *

A couple hours later when Jackson came back and their babysitter brought Davey so he could meet his baby sister, Rory and Lorelai left for the day. Lorelai had to get back to the inn while Rory needed to get back to Yale to finish packing her things so they could get it moved over to the new apartment. They decided to start by moving the things they had at Yale and the few things they would be taking from Tristan's room at his parents house and Rory's in Stars Hollow before buying anything else they would need. Riley and Stephanie were doing the same for their apartment. The four of them already had a bit of furniture between them to fill their new homes, so they didn't want to buy anything knew until they were sure they would need it.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that," Rory said to Tristan when she came into her room and found him boxing up some of her things.

"I know, but I wanted to," he told her, greeting her with a kiss, "How's Sookie doing?"

"Good, the baby is adorable. Her name is Martha, by the way," Rory told him, "Martha Daisy Bellville."

"Cute," he said as he took another stack of books from her shelf and placed them in a box.

"You're keeping them organized?" Rory asked.

"Yep. I know you like to have your books in some crazy order so I'm putting them in boxes in groups exactly as they were on the shelf and I'm numbering the boxes so you can put them back in the same order."

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

"Anything for you, Mary."

They spent the next couple of hours boxing up all the things in Rory's room. Tristan had his last final on Wednesday so he already had everything in his room boxed up except the few things he would need before they officially moved out of the dorms. They hired movers to help move the big things like the couches in both dorms. Since Emily bought the couch and other furniture that was in her dorm, she was taking it with her to their new apartment while Tristan had told Riley he could take their couch and chair to his apartment.

"You know there is one thing we do have to buy before we can move in to our new apartment," Tristan told her.

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"We need a bed. The only thing that belongs to you is your mattress and I'm sure you want to keep your bed at your Mom's place for when you visit so we need a new bed," Tristan said.

"You don't want to just take yours from your parents house or will they not let you," Rory said.

"Honestly, I don't really want anything from my room there except a few small little things. That room doesn't hold the best memories for me," he told her, "Plus I thought it would be nice to pick out a new bed together."

"And then try it out as soon as it's set up?" she questioned.

"Maybe, if you're into that sort of thing," he said, walking towards her and placing his hands on her hips, kissing her briefly before pulling away, "What do you say, Mar?"

"Hmmm," she said before kissing him again, "I say we can finish this later, let's go bed shopping."

"Let's go," he said, taking her hand once she had her purse, leading her out of the dorm towards his car.

* * *

After a couple hours of looking and arguing over the size of the bed they needed since Tristan kept insisting on a king and Rory insisted they didn't need one that big, they finally settled on a black framed queen size bed with storage drawers underneath and shelving on the sides of the headboard.

"You know this is the same color of the couple dressers I had at my parents house," Tristan told her.

"Really? Are you going to see if you can take them?" Rory asked.

"I was thinking about it and we can always buy new one's if they say no, and we have the drawers under the bed if we need more storage space," he said.

"And the shelves will be nice so I can keep a few books close by to read at night," Rory said.

"Really, reading, that's what you plan on doing at night in our apartment," Tristan said.

"I have to find something to do on the night's you piss me off and I make you sleep on the couch," she told him, throwing her arms on his shoulders to bring him closer to her.

"Glad to see you're planning ahead," he said, placing his hands on her hips and kissing her forehead, "But I'm planning ahead too, and my plans are to never piss you off."

"Good to know," she said, giving him a brief kiss; pulling away when he tried to deepen it, "Tris, we're in a public place."

"Never stopped us before," he said.

"True," Rory said, running her fingers through his hair as she pulled his mouth to hers; quickly opening it to allow his tongue the access he desired.

"You know I really thought getting our own apartments would stop these moments where I want to stab out my eyes," they heard a few minutes later.

"Sorry. We just got carried away," Tristan said, pulling away from Rory, but keeping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, sorry Ry," Rory told her brother as she avoided looking him in the eyes while she waited for the blush in her cheeks to disappear.

"Oh, hey guys. Are you shopping for a bed too?" Stephanie asked, "Nice shade of lipstick, DuGrey."

"Thanks, Marsh," Tristan said as Rory used her fingers to wipe away the lipstick that had made it's way onto his lips.

"So, is this the one you're getting?" Riley asked, pointing to the bed behind them.

"Yep. I love the drawers and the shelves in the headboard," Rory told him.

"You can hold a lot of books in these," Riley said, opening one of the drawers.

"Oh yeah, the one's that don't fit in the bookshelves Luke is building for sure," Rory said.

"And these are great to keep your favorites that you read all the time at night or first thing in the morning," Riley said when he looked at the shelves on the headboard.

"Exactly," Rory said.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm glad you like the "I love you's" between Jay and April. And I have no idea where the piano thing came from. I wanted Jay to have some kind of interest like April with her science stuff and that just came out. Also, Martha having like eight middle names is ridiculous so I just went with one of them.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: "You need a code to get up to your apartment. Fancy,"

* * *

After brunch on Sunday and over the next couple of days, the four of them enlisted the help of their friends and some of their family to get them all moved into their New Haven apartments.

"This a great place you got here, Gilmore," Rory heard as she sat in the spare bedroom that would serve as their office and her library, organizing her books to put on the shelves Luke built for them.

"It's Gilmore-Hayden. And thanks," she said, turning around to face the door, "What are you doing here Dodger?"

"You mentioned the new place when you were telling me about your job and Luke told me they were helping you guys move in today when he told me about the baby," Jess said, "Thought I'd come by and add to your library."

"Add to my library? With what? I already have your book, Jess. Several copies, in fact," Rory told him.

"Not this one," he told her, taking a stack of pages out of the bag he was carrying.

"You wrote another book?" she asked, standing up and taking the papers.

"It's a work in progress, but yeah," he said.

"Am I the first to read it?" Rory asked.

"Well, uh…no."

"Someone else has read this?"

"Yeah...my uh, my girlfriend, actually."

"You have a girlfriend? Jess! This is so great! Why didn't you tell me? What's she like? Where did you meet her? When do I get to meet her?"

"Slow down, Ror, geeze. This is why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd go all crazy Gilmore and ask a million questions."

"I can't help it. It's my right as your future cousin and the one who knows you best."

"That's true, I guess."

"You guess? Come on Jess, tell me? What's she like? And does she know about me?"

"She knows everything. I actually met her when I went to an art show at Drexel."

"You went to an art show?"

"We were looking for people to display their work at Truncheon so we decided to check out the universities. That's where I met Olivia, that's her name. She's an art student."

"Olivia...hmm, I like it. What kind of art does she do?"

"Different things. She likes to take random, ordinary things and turn them into something else. Like the art show I met her at she had this horse on display that was like five feet. The whole thing was made out of foil and aluminum cans. It was insane."

"Wow, sounds like she's incredibly talented."

"She is. I have a picture of it. We put it on display at the store a few weeks ago. Matt and Chris think it's crazy, but…"

"It's really cool," Rory said, looking at the picture of the horse on Jess' phone, "I can't imagine being able to do anything like that. To take a bunch of soda cans and turn it into that. Wow!"

"Yeah, she does a little bit of painting, too, but mostly she does stuff like that," Jess told her.

"So, how did seeing this horse on display turn it a girlfriend?" Rory asked.

"She saw me looking at the horse and we got to talking. I told her I liked it and would love to display it at the bookstore along with anything else she may want us to show," he said, "Then she told me she had read my book."

"Ahh, and so that's how she know's all about me," Rory said.

"Yeah, she had a lot of questions about the book and you and us," Jess told her, "I didn't tell her everything though. She only knows the basics of our relationship and that we're friends now. I figured anything else you wanted to tell her about yourself you could do when you met her. It's not exactly my place to tell her your life story.

"Understandable. I'd love to meet her someday," Rory said, "How long have you've been together?"

"Officially two months. We started dating after that Truncheon open house you came to, but we met and started hanging out in January," Jess said.

"Was she there when I was?" Rory asked.

"No, she was on spring break that week, too and had gone up to New York to spend the week with her cousin who lives in the city," he told her, "When she came back she walked in the bookstore and just kissed me."

"Really? Just like that?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, she said she had been wanting to do it since we met and was tired of waiting on me to make a move," he said.

"Hmm, bold. I like this girl," Rory said, "And you obviously like and trust her enough to let her read your work before anyone else so you must really care about her."

"I do. I like her a lot," Jess said.

"That's so great, Jess. You deserve to be happy," Rory told him.

"Thanks," he said.

"So when do I get to meet her?" Rory asked.

"Soon. She's working at a little art gallery in the city over the summer so she'll be staying with her cousin again. Her male cousin," Jess told her.

"Is that your way of asking if you can stay with Tristan and I when you come up to visit her?" Rory asked.

"Would you mind?" Jess asked.

"Not at all. We'd be happy to have you," she told him, "The both of you. Remind me to give you the code to the elevator that takes you up to our apartment that we're staying in before you leave."

"You need a code to get up to your apartment. Fancy," Jess said.

"It's Tristan's grandfather's place. Having a private elevator that gets you up to our front door saves us the trouble of having to buzz people up or a doorman having to call us to see if he can let someone up," Rory said, "We still have to let people in once they get to our door, but this way anyone knocks on our door, we know only got there because we gave them the code to the elevator."

"Nice system," he said.

"Yep, and this way neither his parents or my grandparents can show up unexpectedly. We plan to only give the code to my Mom, Riley, and our closest friends. Anyone else who wants to visit will have to call us ahead of time or have the doorman call us to let them know they are there," she told him.

"Well, I'm glad to be deemed worthy enough to know the elevator code. Thank you," he told her.

"You're welcome. Now, you want to help me with the rest of these books?" she asked, "Tristan doesn't get my system."

"I'd be happy to," Jess said.

* * *

 **AN:** So, yeah Jess has a girlfriend and yes, she is that Olivia. I never really saw the point to Lucy and Olivia in season 7 so I had no plans to use them, but when Jess decided to show back up in my story I gave him a girlfriend and made that girlfriend Olivia. I found her less annoying than Lucy and I don't know, I can just see her and Jess together. And I know this is a shorter chapter than what I usually write, but I am working on ending this story and since I want to end on an even number (I'm going to cap it at 30 chapters) and I don't have much else to write for it so this chapter became a short one. Though once this story is complete I will write a third one that I think I'm going to include both junior and senior year of Yale in. Since I've already brought in April, had Jess write two books now, and have Lorelai and Luke engaged already, there is a lot from Rory's junior year that happened on the show that I don't need to include in my version. Thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** For those of you who read, followed, and favorited "I Will Always Be Your Soldier" thank you. However, for the moment I have removed it. I received a review in regards to the copyrighted material so I have removed it for now until i have time to rework it and write more for it since I have decided to make it a full story.

* * *

Chapter 28: "A Christmas baby, that's fantastic!"

* * *

Three weeks after Sookie had Martha it was June third, one year before Luke and Lorelai's wedding and now that Lorelai was twelve weeks pregnant she was in a comfortable place to announce to the town that she and Luke were expecting.

"Are we seriously announcing this at a town meeting?" Luke asked Lorelai that morning.

"Yes, it's the quickest way of informing the whole town aside from just telling Miss Patty and this way they hear it straight from us without any embellishments or wrong information," Lorelai told him.

"I guess that makes sense," he said.

"Good, so we'll go in, give them our news and get out. Tonight's our last Friday Night Dinner before my parents go out of town for the summer and my mother will kill us if we're late," she said.

"Are we ready to go?" Riley asked when Luke and Lorelai came downstairs.

"Just waiting on your sister," Lorelai said, "Rory, come on, we have to get to the meeting before it starts for once."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Rory said as she came down the stairs, "I just need someone to zip me up. I couldn't get it all the way myself."

"I got it, turn around," Riley told her.

"Thanks, Ry," she said, "Let's go."

* * *

Arriving at Miss Patty's the five of them took seats in the front row of the still empty dance studio ready and waiting to announce to the town about the new addition that would come just before Christmas.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," Taylor said, walking into the room and seeing the five of them already in the dance studio, "Usually you're sneaking in the back halfway through the meeting."

"We actually have something we wanted to say before you start the meeting," Lorelai told him.

"To me or to the town?" he asked.

"To the town. It's something we want to share with everyone and figured what better time and place then when we're all gathered together," Lorelai said.

"This is highly unorthodox, Lorelai. If you had something to had to tonight's agenda you should have submitted it to me for approval days ago before I set the agenda for tonight's meeting," Taylor said.

"Just let her say what she wants to say Taylor. It will take five minutes. That will hardly hinder your schedule," Luke said.

"Yeah, we always end up getting sidetracked on things anyway," Rory said.

"What difference would it make if we changed things up at the beginning?" Riley asked.

"Fine, but I'm only giving you five minutes," Taylor told them.

"That's all we need," Lorelai said.

* * *

"Alright people, take your seats, take your seats," Taylor said as the townspeople filed into Miss Patty's, talking animatedly. They were all surprised and curious as to why Luke, Lorelai and their children were all there before them and sitting in the front row no less.

"Okay, alright, if everyone would quiet down and take their seats," Taylor said once again, "Now, before I officially call this meeting to order, Lorelai Gilmore has some unofficial business she'd like to discuss with us."

"Is everything alright, honey?" Patty asked.

"Everything's fine, Patty," Lorelai said, standing up with Luke's hand in hers as they walked to the podium to address the town.

"Five minutes, Lorelai, don't forget. I'm timing you," Taylor told her as he sat down in the chair beside Patty.

"Thank you, Taylor," Lorelai said, "Okay so I guess I will just keep this short and sweet. I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Babette questioned.

"Yes, pregnant. Luke and I are having a baby," Lorelai told the town with a smile as Luke squeezed her hand.

"Congratulations, Sugar," Babette said.

"This is so exciting honey," Patty said, getting up to give both of them a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you, everyone," Lorelai said as everyone continued to offer them their congratulations.

"When are you due, dear?" Patty asked.

"December, just before Christmas," Lorelai said.

"A Christmas baby, that's fantastic!" Babette said.

"Thanks you," Luke said.

"Congratulations," Taylor said standing up and shaking Luke's hand, "Now, can I have my meeting back? You all can offer your congratulations and well wishes on your own time. We have important matters to discuss."

* * *

Once the town meeting was over and everyone had either hugged them or shook their hands as they congratulated Luke and Lorelai, they all left for Hartford; Luke and Lorelai in his truck and the kids in Riley's car.

"Are you excited to spend the summer in New Mexico?" Rory asked April.

"Yes and no. I'm excited to see my mom and grandma and New Mexico in general with all it's history. It's been years since I was there. I'll miss you guys, though, and Jay," April said.

"It's only for a few weeks and then you'll be back," Rory told her.

"Yeah and you call or e-mail whenever you want," Riley said.

"I know, it's just weird. For the longest time it was just me and my mom. I mean, I've had friends and I have my uncle and my grandma, but for the first time in my life I have this real big family, you know," April said, "And I've gotten used to seeing and talking to you guys whenever I wanted."

"I know. It was the same for me when I met Riley and we found out we were twins. It was basically just me and Mom my whole life. The Gilmore's didn't really play a role until high school," Rory told her, "I went from being the only child of a single mother to having this whole big family basically overnight once I found out. It was a lot to take in, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And you'd miss them if you went across the country for two months?" April asked.

"Absolutely. But that just means I love them and they love me," Rory told her, "If we didn't love and care about each other like we do, it would be easier to be apart."

"Goodbye's aren't meant to be easy," Riley told April, "But each goodbye with someone you love, makes the next hello just that much better."

"Huh, never thought of it that way," she said, "You know Mom is letting Jay come out there for a week."

"Really? And his parents and Luke are cool with that?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, she's living with my grandma in the house she grew up in so there are several rooms. Mom has promised them that we'll have separate rooms on opposite ends of the house," April said.

"That's good," Riley said, "He better behave himself if he doesn't want me flying out there."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," April said.

* * *

After dinner everyone went back to Stars Hollow. April was leaving for New Mexico Monday morning and wanted to spend some more time with Rory and Riley before she left so they decided that they would all spend Saturday together.

"Oh, come on, not you, too," Riley said as they sat in library of the Twickham House discussing different books, "Where's Jess when I need him? At least he appreciates good literature."

"Please, I'd hardly call that he-man woman hater, good literature," April said.

"The guy won a Nobel Prize and a Pulitzer, clearly he knows what he's doing," Riley said.

"We're never going to agree on this so you may as well let it go, Ry," Rory said.

"Ugh, fine," he said, "So Baby Girl, how is Jess' new book?"

"Jess wrote another book?" April asked.

"Yeah, he gave me the pages a couple weeks ago," Rory told her, "It's incredible. I've already read it three times."

"What's it about?" April asked.

"Us," Rory said.

"What?" Riley asked.

"It's sort of a fictional take on all of us. His family, the people he knows. It takes place in the city since it's what he knows best, but the character's all have traits of us: People in the town, me, Mom, Luke, the two of you," Rory said.

"Huh, interesting," Riley said.

"Isn't that sort of weird though. I mean, people are going to read this book and know things about us," April said.

"It's very subtle," Rory said, "Really only people who truly know us will get it."

"How do you know that?" Riley asked.

"Well, it's not like used our names or our entire personalities or anything," Rory said, "He just took pieces of who we are and put them into his characters. Like this one character Tyler. She's an only child with a ton of younger cousin's that she is incredibly protective of and spends a lot of time with them reading Hemingway and playing the Bangles greatest hits."

"So, Tyler is a mix of me and you," Riley said.

"Right. There is more to her than that, but that's a little about her that Jess threw in his description of her when he introduced her as sort of a tribute to us," Rory said.

"Okay, I guess that's cool," Riley said.

"It's very cool," April said, "It will be really cool to read a book and pick out things that are tribute to us and the people we know."

"That's exactly what I thought as I was reading it," Rory said, "He didn't tell me anything about it. That's why I read it so many times. My first time through I kept noticing these little things, but couldn't pinpoint why they were familiar."

"I can't wait to read it," Riley said, "They're going to publish it, right?"

"Yeah, it will be a little while still though. What he gave me was just the first draft so it still needs some editing," Rory told him.

"So what else is on the agenda for today?" Riley asked, "It's your day, April, you choose."

"Movie?" she asked.

"Sure, you choose and we'll get snacks," Rory said, getting up off the floor of the library to go downstairs to the kitchen to see what they had before sending Riley out to get more.

* * *

After the movie Luke and Lorelai came home from work and they decided to have a family dinner. While Luke cooked and Riley helped, the girls raided their closets to find April an amazing outfit for her last date with Jay on Sunday before she left Monday morning.

While Rory and Riley went to the Hayden's on Sunday, April spent the day with Jay. They spent part of their time at his house with him playing the song he wrote for her again and part of their time just walking around Hartford, enjoying their last few hours together before April went away for the summer.

"You'll call me when you get in?" Jay asked April as he stood with her family Monday morning at the airport before she boarded her plane.

"After I call Dad and Lorelai, but yeah, I'll call," April said.

"Good. I'm going to miss you, Mary," Jay said with a smile, taking her into his arms.

"I thought we were past that," April said.

"It's been awhile. Thought I'd get one in before you left," Jay said, laying his forehead against hers, "I'll see you in three weeks?"

"Yeah, it will give you time to come up with a better nickname," she told him.

"I'll work on that," he said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," April told him, kissing him lightly since her father was watching, "Bye."

"Bye."

"Don't forget, you can call and write anytime," Rory told her, giving her a hug.

"I will, thanks," April said before turning to Riley to give him a hug, too.

"See you in a couple months, April," Riley told her.

"I want pictures as you progress," April told Lorelai.

"Don't worry. As soon as I pop I'll send you a picture. And any sonograms we get, too," Lorelai told her, giving her a hug, "I'm going to miss you, kid."

"I'll miss you, too, Lorelai," April said, "Take care of my Dad for me."

"Absolutely," Lorelai said, giving April one more hug and a kiss on the cheek before stepping away with the others to give Luke a private moment to say goodbye to his daughter.

"So I guess this is it," Luke said.

"It's only for two months Dad and then I'm all yours again," she told him.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you chose to stay with me," he said.

"Of course I did. You're my Dad. I lived my life without you for sixteen years," April told him, "I have no plans to go back to that now."

"Thank you. I love you, you know that," Luke said.

"I love you, too, Dad," April said, throwing her arms around Luke.

"Okay, you better get going. Have a safe flight and call us when you get in, no matter the time," Luke said.

"I will. I'll see you in a couple months, Dad," April said.

"Bye!"

* * *

 **AN:** Alright, the town knows about the baby. April is leaving for the summer. Soon Rory will be in New York with Tristan. Two chapter's left of this story. I love your reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: "The only noise you should be hearing are the sounds in your dreams."

* * *

A couple days after April left for New Mexico, Rory and Tristan were settling into Janlan's New York apartment where they would be living for the summer. While Riley had his first day on the job at the New Haven Register the afternoon April left, Rory wasn't due to officially start until the following Monday. She had made a few trips to the city and to the paper since Mitchum offered her the job so she could get used to the area and the drive from the apartment. He also wanted her to get to know the office and the people before she started working so Mitchum spent a day there with her to show her around and introduce her to the editor and some of the staff.

"Tris, do you hear that?" Rory asked, having been woken up by a noise as they lay in bed sleeping.

"Mary, it's two o'clock in the morning," Tristan said, opening his eyes to see the time on his alarm clock, "The only noise you should be hearing are the sounds in your dreams."

"I'm sure I heard something," she told him.

"It's probably just the wind or your imagination or something," he said, "Go back to sleep."

"That's not the wind, Tris," she said, hearing it again, "It sounds like someone is knocking on our door."

"Who would be knocking on the door in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"I don't know, but if they're knocking then they had to have let themselves up," she said, getting out of bed and putting her robe on, "That means it's someone we know that we gave the elevator code to."

"Don't you think if it's someone we know, they would have called first instead of just showing up at two in the morning," Tristan said, putting a shirt on after getting out of bed and following Rory out into the living room.

"You would think, but no one called and yet someone is here knocking on our door," she told him as she walked towards the door to open it for whoever was pounding on it.

"Fine, but get behind me, okay. I'll answer it," he said, stepping in front of her to open the door.

"Lindsay!" Rory said when Tristan opened the door and she saw the cold, shaking, tear-stricken face of her ex-boyfriend's wife, "Are you alright?"

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't know where else to…" she began, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course. That's fine, come in," Rory said, taking her hand and leading her in to the apartment, "You're completely soaked."

"I walked from the bus stop. It wasn't raining when I left Stars Hollow," Lindsay said.

"You need to get out of these wet clothes," Tristan told her.

"How about I get you some pajamas and you take a nice hot shower and we'll talk afterwards?" Rory asked her.

"Okay, thank you," Lindsay said, following Rory towards their bedroom.

"Can you get the guest room set up for her?" Rory asked Tristan when she came back to the living room and accepted the cup of coffee he offered her.

"Sure. Should we call Dean and let him know she's here?" he asked.

"No, I want to wait and find out what's going on," Rory told him.

"You don't think he did something do you and she ran," Tristan wondered.

"No, I don't see him hurting her or cheating or anything, but I want to be sure he wasn't the reason she came here before I tell him where he can find her," Rory said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lindsay had finished her shower and came out into the living room in Rory's pajamas. She took a seat on the sofa next to Rory, accepting the mug of coffee Rory offered her, she held it tight, letting the heat from the coffee warm her hands.

"Where's Tristan?" Lindsay asked.

"I sent him back to bed after he finished getting the guest room ready for you," Rory told her, "I don't start until Monday, but he has to work in the morning."

"I'm sorry. I never intended to disrupt your sleep or anything. I just...I had to get out of there," Lindsay said.

"Out of where? Your house? Stars Hollow?" Rory asked.

"Both, I guess," Lindsay told her.

"Does Dean know where you are?" Rory asked.

"No, at least I don't think he does. I didn't tell him where I was going I just left. He may have figured it out by now if he's checked everywhere in Stars Hollow," Lindsay said, "Unless you called him."

"I didn't," Rory told her, "I figured if you were here, you either told him yourself or you didn't want him to know so until you're ready to see him, I'm not going to be the one to tell him."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but you've got to tell me what's going on? You can stay here as long as you want, but I'd like to know why."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I realized it last week when Lorelai made her announcement at the town meeting. I'm a few weeks behind her. I'm due in January."

"Wow, pregnant!"

"I know."

"Does Dean know?"

"I told him tonight," Lindsay said, beginning to cry again.

"Is that why you ran? He wasn't happy?" Rory asked.

"No, he's not. He said it wasn't in the plan," Lindsay told her.

"The plan?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, we both still have two years left of school. We're still living in a small apartment," Lindsay said, "We're both working and trying to save up for a house and now…"

"A baby changes that," Rory said.

"Yeah, he said we weren't planning to have a baby until we were both out of school and had better jobs and bigger place," Lindsay said, "He said he's not ready to be a Dad."

"He didn't ask you to get rid of it, did he?" Rory asked.

"No, we didn't get that far in the conversation," she said.

"What did you tell him when he said he wasn't ready?" Rory asked.

"Like I'm ready to be a Mom. I told him that yeah it wasn't planned and it would be hard, but even though I'm not ready to be a parent either, it doesn't change that fact that we are having a baby," Lindsay said.

"What did he say after that?" Rory asked.

"He said he needed time to think and he left," Lindsay said, "I didn't want to see him or talk to him whenever he decided to come back so I left to. I wasn't sure where I was going to go. I wasn't ready for my parents or Dean's to know so I came here."

"He needs to know where you are and that you're safe," Rory told her, "He may have been upset when you first told him, but you're still his wife and you're carrying his child. He has to be worried."

"I'm not ready to talk to him," Lindsay said.

"That's fine. I can call him if you want and tell him you're okay," Rory said.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to head to bed, if that's okay," Lindsay said.

"Sure, your room is right through there," Rory said, pointing out a door to her, "And hey..Congratulations. You're going to be a great Mom."

"Thanks," Lindsay said, giving Rory a hug before going to the guest room for the night.

"Oh, boy," Rory said, once Lindsay had closed the bedroom door. She picked up her phone to call Dean, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

 **AN:** Alright, so I wasn't planning that pregnancy, it just sort of happened. I wanted someone to come and seek refuge with Rory and Tristan in New York and it ended up being Lindsay because she's pregnant. Okay, so thoughts? One more chapter of Ready For Anything to go! Also when I was first writing Rory & Riley and created the R-squared special, it just sounded really good to me and had never had it before. I was at a fair recently and asked the people at a coffee stand to make it for me and it was delicious!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: "I'll always be here for you. Both of you,"

* * *

"Rory?" Dean asked when he answered his phone after several rings, "It's almost four in the morning. Is everything alright?"

"Were you sleeping?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, what else do people do in the middle of the night?" he asked, "Did you need something or can I get back to sleep?"

"One question, is there an empty space in the bed next to you?" she asked.

"You've talked to Lindsay? What did she say?" Dean asked.

"What's it matter? You clearly don't care," Rory said.

"Rory, I care. You know I do. We just had a fight. I don't know why she would have called and talked to you about it in the middle of the night," he said, "I'm sorry about that."

"She didn't call me," Rory said.

"What?"

"I said she didn't call me. She's here."

"Lindsay's there. In New York. How did she get there?"

"The bus. When you took off she left and came here. She wasn't ready to tell her parent's about the baby when you clearly weren't happy about it."

"She told you about...It's not that I'm not happy about it. It's just...We're just not ready right now."

"Well guess what Dean, you need to get ready cause like it or not, ready or not, you're going to be a father in seven months."

"Is she okay?" Dean asked after a few minutes of silence.

"She was really upset when she got here. It's raining here and it's a couple of blocks from the bus stop and she had to walk so she was wet and cold when she arrived," Rory told him, "We had her take a shower and I gave her some pajamas. We put her up in a guest room for the night."

"Thank you," he said, "I guess we have to talk about this."

"Yeah, you do. A long talk. She can't do this alone, Dean," Rory said.

"I know, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know how we can handle our jobs and school with a baby. We don't even have room for a baby in our apartment."

"You'll figure it out. You have seven months Dean. You don't have to figure everything out right now."

"That's true and I know Lindsay's mom will be excited. She talks all the time about what we should do when we have kids."

"You can always talk to Luke, you know. This is all new to him, too."

"Yeah and I guess the whole town will probably offer to help with anything if we needed it."

"Exactly, but the first thing you need to do is make up with Lindsay. Talk to her. Let her know you want this baby."

"You're right."

"I usually am."

"Rory, do you think, maybe... Could I..."

"I'll start another pot of coffee," she told him.

"Thank you. I'll see you soon," he said.

* * *

After going back to her room to let Tristan know Dean was coming, Rory got another pot of coffee going and laid down on the sofa to wait for Dean. She had just fallen back to sleep when she heard a knock on the door just before six.

"Hey," Rory said when she opened the door, giving Dean a hug, "It's going to be fine."

"I hope so," he said, setting the bag of clothes he brought for him and Lindsay in the living room before following her into the kitchen and accepting the mug of coffee she offered him.

"I'm going to head back to bed for awhile. The guest room is just through there," she told him, pointing out the door to the room Lindsay was in, "Tristan will be up soon to get ready for work. He's usually pretty quiet, so it shouldn't bother you."

"Thanks, Rory," Dean said, getting up from his seat at the breakfast bar to hug her.

"Don't mention it. Just the name the baby after me," she told him.

"Another Lorelai? What if it's a boy?" he asked.

"Lorelee?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't think so," he said.

"Fine, I'll let you and Lindsay decide on a name," she said, "Good night, Dean."

"Good night, Rory," he said.

After finishing the cup of coffee Rory made for him and rinsing out his cup so Rory and Tristan wouldn't have to bother with it, Dean made his way into the guest room to be with his wife. Walking into the room he found her curled up on the left side of the bed, her side of their bed at home, her blonde hair splayed out on the pillow beneath her with another pillow clutched tight in her arms. The pillow was clearly his replacement as she usually slept with her head and arm on his chest. Taking off his shirt and pants he carefully pulled back the covers and removed the pillow from her grasp as he slid in beside her. As he placed a kiss on her cheek and laid a hand on her stomach her eyes fluttered open.

"Dean?" she questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"In the nearly two years we've been married, we've never spent a night apart," he told her, "We're not starting now just because we had a fight."

"It was more than just a fight. You left," she said, sitting up.

"I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, but we can discuss this later. You need your rest," he told her.

"You'll be here when I wake up again?" she asked.

"I'll always be here for you. Both of you," he told her, leaning his head down to kiss her stomach before kissing her, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Dean," Lindsay said, kissing him again and laying her head on his chest to go back to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

A few hours later, Tristan had left to go meet his professor to work on plans for the house he was helping him design and Rory was up in the kitchen, finishing up her breakfast as she looked over a few old issues of the paper before starting her job on Monday. She was excited to get started. She was the fastest reader Mitchum had ever met so he had talked to the editor about using her to help with fact checking and some editing since she could get through an article quicker than even he could. They also decided she would do some writing. They weren't sure what yet, but if something came up that she was interested in writing about, Mitchum told her to write it up and they would see if there was space for it.

"Please tell me you didn't cook breakfast?" Dean asked coming out of the bedroom and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"There's decaf in that cup on the counter for Lindsay," Rory told him, setting down the paper she was reading, "And no I didn't cook breakfast. I got the food and the coffee for Lindsay from this little cafe down the street."

"Thanks," he said, taking his cup and Lindsay's into the bedroom to wake her up, "We'll be out in a minute."

"Mmm, something smells good," Lindsay said as she came into the kitchen.

"Have a seat and I'll fix you a plate," Dean told her, kissing her cheek before grabbing the plates Rory laid out for them and filling one of them up with eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Okay, I know I'm eating for two now, but I'm not a Gilmore," Lindsay said with a laugh as Dean set a plate down in front of her filled with half of the contents from the togo containers.

"Well, just eat some of it then. You never know. You could be hungrier than you think," he told her, "Would it be okay if I grabbed a shower?"

"No problem," Rory told him, "There's towels in the cabinet in the bathroom."

"Thanks. I'll be quick," he told them, giving Lindsay another kiss before grabbing the bag of clothes he brought with him when he arrived and heading into the bathroom.

"So how are you doing?" Rory asked Lindsay once Dean had left the room.

"I feel a lot better now that he's here. Thank you for calling him," Lindsay said, "I slept better once he was next to me."

"Have you talked about anything yet?" Rory asked.

"No, he apologized for leaving last night and even kissed my stomach before we went back to sleep," Lindsay said, smiling at the memory.

"Aww, that's cute," Rory said.

"Yeah, but we still need to talk about everything. What we're going to do about work and school. Where we're going to live. We can't stay in the apartment," Lindsay said, "It's barely big enough for the two of us."

"Like I told Dean last night, you'll figure it out. You don't have to decide everything right now," Rory told her.

* * *

By the time Tristan arrived home that afternoon, Dean and Lindsay had already gone back to Stars Hollow. They considered waiting for Tristan to come home so they could offer him their thanks, but they wanted to be back in time for Lindsay to prepare dinner for their parents so they could tell them about Baby Forester. After breakfast they took a walk through the park near Rory and Tristan's apartment to talk about their fight and the baby. While they both still agreed they weren't entirely ready to be parents, they were excited by the idea of having a little version of the two of them and knew they had time to get themselves prepared and to learn how to be the best parents they could be.

The night before her first day at the paper, Tristan ordered one of everything from the Chinese place down the street that Rory loved.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Yes, but I'm nervous, too. Mitchum has so much faith in me. I don't want to let him down," she told him.

"You'll do great. You just need to have a little more faith in yourself," Tristan said.

"Yeah, easier said than done," Rory said, "We can't all have your ego."

"True, but you're going to do amazing tomorrow. I know it," he said.

"How do you know it?" she asked.

"Because I know you. You can do anything," Tristan told her, "I believe in you."

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he said, giving her a kiss, "I love you, Mary."

"I love you, too, Bible Boy."

"So, you're ready for tomorrow?"

"I'm ready for anything!"

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! It was just a year ago that I first posted a chapter for Rory and Riley. It makes me so happy that you all like my take on Gilmore Girls as much as I do. The first chapter for the third story to this universe will be out this week and as I said before I am going to combine junior and senior year of Yale into the one story since there are several story lines of seasons six and seven that do not relate to the universe I have created. And just to give you a heads up, the third story will start with Thanksgiving, so basically the episode after Rory went back to Stars Hollow after moving out of the Gilmore's. I will write a bit of what happened in the months I'm skipping, though.


End file.
